Endzeit
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Spielt nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts im neuen Schuljahr. Der Krieg hat nichts an den Beziehungen geändert, Hass bleibt Hass. Vorerst. Hermine ist nicht mit Ron zusammen. Klammert das Romantik
1. Naked

**Prolog – Naked – Unverhüllt**

Hermine atmete schwer, als sie auf einem riesigen Bett im Raum der Wünsche lag, Draco Malfoy neben sich.  
Sie starrte ihn an, als könne sie nicht ganz verstehen, was gerade geschehen war.  
Auch sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht weniger verwirrt, keiner von beiden verstand, warum sich hier gerade ein Geschlechtsakt abgespielt hatte.  
Ja, Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger hatten miteinander geschlafen, doch es hätte nicht passieren dürfen.

Sie waren sich zufällig in einem Gang begegnet, einen niveaulosen Kommentar seitens Draco hatte Hermine kühl erwidert, aber als sie weitergehen wollte, hatte er sie am Handgelenk gepackt und gemein angegrinst. Sie wollte ihre Hand losreißen, scheiterte jedoch. Im Eifer des kleinen Gefechts war Dracos Tasche gerissen, die am selben Arm hing wie die Hand, die die Gryffindor festhielt und Pergamente sowie Federkiele und Tintenfässer fielen auf den Boden.  
„Hervorragend, Granger", hatte Malfoy geschnarrt, als er sich bückte, um seine Sachen aufzuheben.  
„Es ist alles deine Schuld, Malfoy, also spiel dich nicht so auf", war Hermines wütende Antwort gewesen, dennoch ging auch sie in die Hocke, um dem Blonden zu helfen.  
Als sie ihm die Dinge gereicht hatte, die sie aufgehoben hatte, hatte er sie differenziert gemustert und geflüstert: „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

Mit diesen Worten war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen, das Nächste, was Hermine zur Kenntnis nahm, war Draco nackt auf ihr und sie genauso nackt unter ihm.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", murmelte Malfoy wiederholt, diesmal aber wusste sie, dass es sich auf das eben Geschehene bezog und sie stimmte ihm zu: „Es kommt ja auch nicht wieder vor."  
„Was denkst du denn?", zischte er, als er sich hektisch anzog: „Der böse ehemalige Todesser, der ein Verhältnis mit seiner Erzfeindin, der heiligen Schulsprecherin hat? Nein, danke!"  
„Ha, frag mich mal! Die Gryffindorprinzessin mit dem Schulsprecher aus Slytherin? Harry Potters beste Freundin und sein ewiger Rivale? Darauf kann ich verzichten!"  
Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihren Rock und ihre Bluse und zog sie hektisch an, noch bevor sie nach ihrer Unterwäsche griff. Nur nicht weiter nackt sein.

Als Draco angezogen war, rannte er förmlich aus dem Raum der Wünsche und meinte noch drohend: „Das bleibt unter uns."  
„Mir ist es genauso peinlich wie dir!", informierte sie ihn würdevoll und schmiss ihre Tasche über die Schulter, als sie so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer verließ.

*

Drei Tage später war Hermine immer noch unangenehm, was passiert war, aber sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt. Malfoy hatte augenscheinlich dasselbe getan, denn er sah zwar irgendwie erledigt aus, aber sie wurde von niemandem schlimmer geärgert als sonst.

Die Gryffindor ließ gerade ihre Umhängetasche auf den Boden im Kerker von Professor Slughorn fallen, als ihr schwindelig wurde und ein unerklärlicher Würgereiz sie dazu brachte, in ihren Kessel vor sich zu brechen.  
Gestört von den Würgegeräuschen drehte sich die ganze Klasse zu der Schulsprecherin um und beobachtete angewidert, wie sie in den Kessel erbrach.  
„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Harry verstört wissen und sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Entschuldigt mich bitte – Ratzeputz – bei Professor Slughorn, ich denke, ich werde in den Krankenflügel gehen ..."  
Mit diesen Worten schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und das Erbrochene verschwand, Hermine jedoch blieb bleich.  
Stumm starrte ihr der Fortgeschrittenenkurs in Zaubertränke hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ.

*

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel flog auf und Minerva McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, trat herein, gefolgt von Draco Malfoy, der meckerte: „Was soll das hier? Mir geht es gut und ich habe niemandem etwas getan!"  
Mit ernstem Blick sah Professor McGonagall in an und sagte zögernd: „Das mag sein, aber dennoch haben sie etwas verursacht."  
Sie deutete ans Fenster, an dem ein Mädchen mit buschigem Haar im Nachthemd stand und hinausstarrte.  
Hinter ihr stand Madam Pomfrey und musterte abwechselnd den Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin.  
„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Draco argwöhnisch und die Schulleiterin bedeutete der Krankenschwester, mit ihr zusammen den Raum zu verlassen.

Als die Tür hinter den beiden zuging, drehte sich Hermine zum komplett überforderten Slytherin um und flüsterte: „Ich bin schwanger."


	2. Void

**Kapitel 1 – Void – Leere**

Draco war, als würde sich eine Decke der Taubheit über den Krankenflügel legen und Granger und ihn in einer eigenen Welt zurücklassen.  
Sie starrte ihn an.  
So wie es um seine Menschenkenntnis stand machte sie ihm keine Vorwürfe, aber sie wirkte ungewohnt hilflos.  
Die Brünette hätte ihm leid getan, hätte er sie nicht abgrundtief verabscheut.  
Noch ehe er etwas tun konnte öffnete sich die Tür von Madam Pomfreys Büro und die Krankenschwester trat gefolgt von der Schulleiterin heraus.  
Kurz musterten die beiden Frauen die jungen Schüler vor ihnen, bevor Professor McGonagall das Wort ergriff und sich an Granger wandte, die bemitleidenswert stark zusammenzuckte: „Miss Granger, ich werde Sie nicht bestrafen oder dergleichen. Aber ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn Sie über einen Schulabbruch nachden–"  
Noch ehe die alte Dame den Satz beenden konnte, schrie Granger auf und drehte sich erneut zum Fenster: „Nein! Ich bekommen meinen Abschluss auch so schon verspätet!"

Die Falten auf der Stirn der Schulleiterin vertieften sich, als sie ihre Stirn runzelte und Madam Pomfrey zusah, wie sie Hermine auf das nächstbeste Bett drückte. Das Mädchen zitterte weiter. Sie war ehrgeizig, was gut war, aber ab einem bestimmten Punkt war es zu viel.  
„Ich denke, die dringlichste Frage ist, ob Miss Granger das Kind überhaupt behalten will", flüsterte die Krankenschwester, als sie dem Mädchen eine Decke über die Schultern legte und ihr sanft den Rücken tätschelte.

Hermine wollte im Boden versinken. Sie wollte diese Welt nie wieder sehen, das schöne Wetter im Spätherbst, den dunklen See und vor allem nicht ihre Freunde. Und vor allem nicht dieses arrogante Gesicht.  
Sie wollte Draco Malfoy nie wieder sehen.  
Und sie wollte kein Kind, dessen Vater er war.  
Ohne, dass sie es registrierte, hatte sie in, ihre Decke gewickelt, wieder mehr angefangen zu zittern und vereinzelt liefen Tränen ihre bleiche Wange hinab.  
Die Brünette beachtete Madam Pomfrey nicht, die ihr sanft den Rücken streichelte. Sie beachtete Professor McGonagall nicht, die ziellos im Raum umherschritt. Sie beachtete Malfoy nicht, der sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte und niemanden ansah, genau wie sie.  
Hermine wollte niemanden sehen und niemanden hören. Sie wollte einfach nur allein gelassen werden.

Umso mehr störte es sie, dass die Schulleiterin ihr Mantra unterbrach und sich ihr zuwandte: „Ich denke, Miss Granger, es ist das Beste, wenn sie das Kind abtreiben."  
Es klang so endgültig.  
Natürlich war es eigentlich in ihrem Sinne, ihrer Karriere und ihrem Leben zuliebe, aber jetzt, da sie es so mehr oder minder nüchtern von einem Außenstehenden hörte, behagte ihr der Gedanke nicht, ihr eigenes Kind zu verlieren, und wenn Draco Malfoy der Vater war.  
Oh ja, sie war wirklich durcheinander.  
Die Brünette seufzte unbewusst auf und begann, an die weiße Decke zu starren. Die Einfachheit der glatten, gleichfarbigen Fläche beruhigte sie auf gewisse Weise und nach einiger Zeit hatte sie selbst das Gefühl, gefasst genug zu sein, um wieder mit anderen zu reden. Ihr Blick wurde klarer und sie sah Professor McGonagall in die analytischen Augen: „Kann ich bitte in meinen Schlafsaal zurück?"  
Etwas überrumpelt von der Aussage sah die alte Frau die Schulsprecherin an, nickte aber und bedeutete der Krankenschwester, das Mädchen zu begleiten.

Als die beiden das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatten, wandte die Schulleiterin sich seufzend dem blonden Slytherin zu und bedeutete ihm, sich auf eines der Betten zu setzen, bevor sie zu sprechen begann: „Mister Malfoy, was ist passiert?"  
Er hätte sich die Haare raufen können, würde der Mantel der Stumpfheit nicht immer noch auf seinen Schultern liegen. So erwiderte er leise: „Muss ich das beantworten?"  
„Ich denke, es wäre interessant", antwortete sie und runzelte die Stirn: „Sie werden nicht bestraft, und auch Miss Granger nicht. Aber Sie können sich sicher denken, dass diese Sache kein gutes Licht auf Sie beide wirft."  
Draco seufzte. Natürlich nicht, aber freute es die Lehrer nicht, dass die beiden Schulsprecher sich wenigstens auf körperlicher Ebene verstanden? Sofort erschien ihm dieser Gedanke geschmacklos und er schaltete den Sarkasmus bis auf Weiteres aus.  
„Es war ein dummer Unfall."  
Der Blonde sah den Unglauben in Professor McGonagalls Gesicht und wartete ab.  
„Wissen Sie, ich befrage Sie, weil ich denke, Miss Granger ist gerade wo anders mit ihren Gedanken. Ich denke, Sie sind zurechnungsfähiger, aber ich kann Miss Granger auch in ein paar Tagen noch fragen. Sie wird mich nicht anlügen."  
Der junge Malfoy wurde schon lange nicht mehr mit dem bedrohlichen Blick der Lehrerin konfrontiert, aber jetzt sah er ihn direkt an. Und ihre Aussage störte ihn.  
„Ich lüge nicht! Nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin und sie eine Gryffindor heißt das nicht, dass ich häufiger lüge! Vor allem nicht in so einer Situation, denken Sie nicht auch?"  
Die alte Frau sah ihn lange an, doch ihr Blick verriet nichts über ihre Gedanken.  
Schließlich seufzte sie erneut auf und meinte: „Vielleicht haben Sie recht. Wenn es wirklich ein ... wie Sie es nennen _Unfall_ war, werde ich nicht weiter nachfragen. Aber sollte Ihnen vielleicht ein weiteres Detail einfallen, können Sie gern zu mir kommen."  
Draco entging die Drohung in ihrer Stimme nicht und er schritt eilig aus dem Krankenflügel in den Kerker der Slytherins.  
Er musste nachdenken.  
Und schlafen.

*

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war und es war ihr auch egal. Sie lag unter ihrer schweren Decke, die ihr das Gefühl gab, beschützt zu werden. Parvati und Lavender schliefen noch, ein Blick nach draußen sagte ihr, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen sein musste, da es noch fast dunkel war.  
Aber Hermine konnte nicht mehr schlafen.  
Die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages türmten sich vor ihr auf wie eine Flutwelle und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in der dunklen Decke, eine Art Selbstschutzmechanismus vor der drückenden Realität.

Es dauerte noch lange, bis sie aufstand und damit auch ihre Gedanken wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sie war schwanger.  
Von dem Slytherin, den sie mehr verabscheute als alle anderen.  
Der, den sie seit über sieben Jahren nicht leiden konnte, der ehemalige Todesser, arroganter und selbstverliebter Widersacher Harrys.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie konnte nie wieder einem ihrer Freunde ins Gesicht sehen. Wie auch? Es war unverantwortlich, leichfertig und peinlich, sie konnte es niemandem sagen.  
Und natürlich war es das Beste, das Kind abzutreiben. Aber konnte sie das mit sich selbst verantworten? Schließlich war es immer noch ihr Kind, das sie da in den Tod schickte, auch wenn es noch ein Haufen Zellen war.  
Ihr Kind.  
Hermine schluckte schwer.  
Und dann kam erneut ein Würgreiz.  
Schnell rannte sie in das zum Glück noch leere Bad der Mädchen aus Gryffindor und erbrach ein zweites Mal.  
Als sie wieder aufstehen konnte, klammerte die Brünette sich an den Rand des kalten Waschbeckens und starrte in den Spiegel.  
Abscheu durchfuhr sie, als sie ihr vom Spucken noch ganz bleiches Gesicht sah, ein wenig Erbrochenes im Mundwinkel. Angeekelt wischte sie es weg und versuchte, ihre widerspenstigen, braunen Haare zu kämmen. Es gelang ihr nicht, sie musste so unruhig geschlafen haben, dass sie zu sehr verknotet waren. Aber Hermine war es egal. Achtlos band sie ihr Haar zu einem wirren Zopf zusammen und starrte sich weiter im Spiegel an, bis sie sich selbst nicht mehr sehen wollte und sich abwandte.  
Nie, nie könnte sie ein Kind von diesem blonden Widerling austragen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben mit einer Schwangerschaft mit achtzehn ruinieren wollte.  
Die Gryffindor hasste sich selbst so sehr, dass es wehtat.  
Wie hatte sie nur diesen dummen Fehler begehen können? Wie konnte sie ihr Leben weiterleben? Es gab zwei Optionen und beide führten sie unmittelbar dazu, sich selbst zu verabscheuen. Die eine war, das Kind auszutragen und ihre gesamte Zukunft zu verbauen. Die andere war abtreiben, was bedeutete, dass sie einem kleinen Kind das Leben raubte, auch wenn es vielleicht noch nichts fühlte. Allein der Gedanke ließ sie erzittern. _Ihr_ Kind könnte in wenigen Jahren glücklich herumrennen, das Leben entdecken und Freunde finden. Aber es war _ihr_ Leben, ihre Karriere, die daran glauben musste.  
Hermine sah wieder in den Spiegel.  
Unbewusst war ihre rechte Hand zu ihrem Bauch gewandert. Die Schulsprecherin glaubte, ein leises Pochen zu hören, auch wenn es unmöglich war.  
Wie in Trance begann sie, ihre Zähne zu putzen und sich anschließend das Gesicht zu waschen. Das viele, eiskalte Wasser belebte ihre tauben Sinne ein wenig und erweckte ihre nüchterne Denkweise wieder, die der Gryffindor bedeutete, die schwerwiegende Entscheidung auf später zu verschieben.  
Die Brünette schminkte sich nicht gern, aber sie sah immer noch so erbärmlich aus, bleich und verwirrt, dass sie kurzerhand zum Make-Up griff und versuchte, ihre normale Hautfarbe wiederherzustellen, bevor sie sich aufmachte, einen heißen Kamillentee zu trinken – inzwischen war es so spät, dass sich die ersten anderen rührten.

*

Draco hatte schlecht geschlafen. Er war ungewöhnlich oft aufgewacht und stellte jedes Mal auf ein Neues fest, dass er schwitzte. Der Slytherin konnte keine Erklärung dafür finden, warum ihn das Schicksal von Granger so mitnahm. Sie würde so oder so abtreiben, also musste er sich nicht einmal um Alimenten Gedanken machen, die seinen Reichtum auch nicht weiter beeinflussen würden.  
Als er schließlich sicher wusste, dass es Frühstück gab, stand er auf und ging ins Bad.

Die kalten Steinwände des Kerkers taten ihm nicht gut, in Zweifels- und Stresssituationen erweckten sie immer klaustrophobische Zustände in ihm.  
Ohne eine weitere Menschenseele zu treffen ging er in die große Halle, wo er sich an seinen Stammplatz am Slytherin-Tisch setzte und dann aufsah.  
Die gesamte Halle war noch leer, abgesehen von einer bedauernswerten Gestalt am Tisch der Gryffindors – Granger.  
Ohne es zu beabsichtigen blickte Draco noch ein wenig trauriger drein, sie saß ganz allein da, den einen Arm um den eigenen Bauch geschlungen, die Hand des anderen umklammerte wie ein rettender Baumstamm im tosenden Wasser eine Teetasse.  
Granger hatte aufgeblickt, als die Tür sich geöffnet hatte, aber ihre leeren Augen hatten sich schnell wieder abgewandt, als sie gesehen hatte, wer eingetreten war.

Nach und nach tröpfelten die anderen Schüler hinein, teils fröhlich, teils morgenmufflig, aber keine nahm die beiden Schulsprecher bewusst wahr, die nur mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt waren.  
Unter den letzten waren schließlich Potter und die beiden Weasleys, die sich gut gelaunt neben die Schulsprecherin setzten und sie offensichtlich etwas fragten.  
Der Blick des Blonden wurde automatisch etwas wachsamer, aber die Brünette lächelte nur schwach und erleichtert wandten die anderen drei sich von ihr ab.  
Gut für sie, wenn sie nichts erzählte.

*

Nachdem sie den Kampf gegen den Tee gewonnen hatte stand Hermine auf und verließ die Große Halle, um zum Arithmantikunterricht zu gehen. Das Glück war ihr wirklich nicht hold, Arithmantik gehörte zu den Fächern die sie mit Malfoy hatte und er war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aus der Halle gerauscht. Offensichtlich war nicht nur sie aufgewühlt.

Ahnungslos bog sie in einen Korridor, als sie plötzlich unsanft hinter eine pfeifende Rüstung gezogen wurde.  
Der Schock war so groß, dass die Gryffindor ihren Mund nicht aufbrachte, aber als sie wieder sicher stand wurde ihr dieser bereits von Malfoy zugehalten.  
„Granger, was wollten deine bescheuerten Freunde vorhin?"  
Beinahe vergaß sie ihre bemitleidenswerte Lage bei dieser unverschämten Frage und sie öffnete bereits empört den Mund, als ihr auffiel, dass sie in ihrer momentanen körperlichen und geistigen Lage nicht dazu in der Verfassung war, sich mit Malfoy zu streiten. Also antwortete sie so distanziert wie möglich: „Sie wollten nur wissen, ob mein Übelkeitsanfall von gestern wieder in Ordnung ist."  
Die Brünette sah die Anspannung quasi von den Schultern des Slytherin bröckelte, aber sie freute sich nicht darüber. Er war ja nicht der, der unendliche Qualen litt.  
„Du hast ihnen nicht gesagt, warum du kotzen musstest, oder?"  
„Wofür hältst du mich?", zischte sie aufgebracht: „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie peinlich mir diese Aktion ist."  
„Ich denke schon", erwiderte er trocken und huschte zurück auf den Gang, sie allein hinter der Rüstung zurücklassend.

Kopfschüttelnd lief sie weiter in Richtung Klassenzimmer und setzte sich möglichst weit weg von dem blonden Widerling.  
Sie hasste ihn abgrundtief.  
Nichts missfiel ihr mehr als diese Schwangerschaft, verursacht durch die offensichtliche Potenz Draco Malfoys.  
Gerade als Professor Vektor in den Raum schritt, fiel Hermines Kopf auf die Tischplatte, aber als sie hörte, dass die Lehrerin mit dem Unterricht begann, rauschte sie wieder nach oben.  
Die abrupte Bewegung löste in ihr erneut ein Übelkeitsgefühl und ohne weiter auf irgendjemanden zu achten, rannte sie zur nächsten Mädchentoilette.

*

Dracos Gedanken wurden unangenehm klar, als der Haarbusch drei Reihen vor ihm aufschreckte und dann plötzlich aufsprang und aus dem Raum rannte.  
Professor Vektor sah ihr verwirrt hinterher und blickte dann fragend die Klasse an.  
„Wie gestern in Zaubertränke", kicherte eine dümmliche Ravenclaw, mit der Draco in der fünften Klasse ein Verhältnis gehabt hatte: „Denkt ihr, sie ist vielleicht schwanger?"  
Der Blonde blickte alarmiert auf, aber die Nebensitzerin der Ravenclaw, eine ebenso hohle Nuss, meinte verächtlich: „Die? Von wem denn? Wird ein grippaler Infekt sein."  
Beruhigt sank er wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück und war froh darum, allein in der Reihe zu sitzen, weil Nott die Schule nach dem letzten Jahr abgebrochen hatte.  
Professor Vektor hatte genug gehört, um zu realisieren, dass Hermine sich übergab und die beiden Mädchen ihre Lieblingsschülerin beleidigten, deswegen sagte sie herrisch: „Genug jetzt! Ob Miss Granger nun wieder auftaucht oder nicht und warum sie fehlt ist ihre Sache, beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht!"

Die restliche Stunde malte Draco wie in Trance Strichmännchen und sinnlose Kreise auf sein Notizenblatt und nachdem die Professorin die Schüler entlassen hatte, schlich er sich vorsichtig auf die nächste Mädchentoilette.  
„Freu dich, die geschwätzigsten Ravenclaws denken, du hättest Grippe", schnarrte er, als er Granger neben einem Waschbecken sitzen sah.  
„Wunderbar", stöhnte diese und versuchte, sich aufzurichten: „Was hat Professor Vektor gesagt?"  
„Denkt dasselbe", antwortete er knapp und sie sah ihn an.  
Der Slytherin meinte zu erkennen, dass sie versuchte, möglichst entschlossen auszusehen, aber sie scheiterte kläglich, nicht nur, weil sie noch ganz blass vom Brechen war, sondern auch, weil sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Ich denke, ich werde abtreiben", flüsterte Granger plötzlich und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
Zuerst wollte der Blonde etwas Unangebrachtes sagen, aber er hielt sich zurück, als er über ihre Worte und Tränen nachdachte.  
Ganz verstand er ihr Gebärden nicht, aber plötzlich wurde ihm eines bewusst. Ein von ihm gezeugtes Kind würde bald für immer von dieser Welt verschwinden.


	3. Pain

**Kapitel 2 – Pain – Schmerz**

_Eins kann ich euch sagen ... es ist extrem schwierig, bei dieser FF weiterzuschreiben. Nicht nur, dass ich gerade selbst nicht allzu gut drauf bin, es ist hart, die Gefühle gut zu beschreiben, weil es so sensibel ist. Sagt mir, ob es mir gelungen ist^^°_

---

Eineinhalb Monate der Zweifel und der Anspannung später ging Hermine am Sonntag Mittag nach London, um vermeintlich ihren Vater zu besuchen, dessen Gedächtniszauber zwar gelöscht war, aber immer noch kleine Lücken aufwies. Die Brünette sollte die Erinnerungen wieder wecken, indem sie ihre eigenen zu dem Ereignis preisgab.  
Allein Draco, Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey wussten außer ihr, dass die Gesundheit des Ehepaar Grangers vollkommen unbeeinträchtigt war.

„Ich verstehe das nicht ganz, Hermine, was ist jetzt noch mal mit deinen Eltern?", fragte Ginny und Hermine antwortete lächelnd: „Sie stehen dauerhaft unter Bewachung des Zaubereiministeriums, sollte der wiedergeheilte Gedächtniszauber noch ein paar Nachwirkungen hinterlassen haben. Offensichtlich hat mein Vater sich an einen Urlaub erinnern wollen, aber nur ein Loch in seinen Gedanken gefunden. Da meine Mutter gerade auf einer Zahnarztkonferenz ist, muss ich ihm helfen."  
„Und normalerweise ergänzen sich die Lücken und sie erledigen das untereinander?", fragte die Rothaarige neugierig und bestätigend nickte die Schulsprecherin.  
Immer noch lächelnd verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden und kletterte mitsamt einer kleinen Reisetasche durch das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame.

Draco wartete nervös im Büro der Schulleiterin auf Granger, die gleich in das Sankt-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen eingewiesen werden würde.  
Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen öfter beobachtet als sonst, von Tag zu Tag war sie bleicher und unkonzentrierter geworden. Gegenüber ihren Freunden verhielt sie sich ganz normal, er hatte und einmal gehört, wie sie zu Potty gesagt hatte, dass es der Stress und eine leichte Erkältung war – völlig normal. Tatsächlich hatte sie oft rote Augen, was andere als Schnupfen deuteten – der Blonde jedoch wusste, dass sie viel weinte.

Ein paar Minuten bevor der Portschlüssel gehen würde, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür und die Schulleiterin richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf: „Herein."  
Granger öffnete die Tür, huschte in das kreisrunde Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Draco nieder, während sie ihn misstrauisch äugte.

Professor McGonagall blätterte noch ein paar weitere Unterlagen durch und Granger ließ nicht davon ab, den Blonden mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anzusehen, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt: „Granger! Hör auf, mich anzustarren!"  
Sie ignorierte seine Aussage, aber fragte leise: „Was machst du hier?"  
Kurz wusste er keine passende Antwort auf ihre Frage – schließlich wusste er es selbst nicht. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn gerufen und zugegeben – es interessierte ihn auch ein wenig, wie sie in ihrer momentanen Verfassung auf so kurze Distanz aussah.  
„Ich dachte, das ist glasklar?", warf die Schulleiterin überrascht ein: „Mister Malfoy begleitet Sie."  
Die beiden Schulsprecher starrten sie überrumpelt an und Minerva räusperte sich vernehmlich: „Denken Sie wirklich, Miss Granger tritt die Rückreise allein an? Ich persönlich kann nicht im Hospital bleiben, nachher noch eine wichtige Lehrerkonferenz ist und schließlich alles möglichst unauffällig ablaufen soll. Mister Malfoy hingegen hat abgesehen von den Hausaufgaben und seiner Schulsprecheraufgaben keine Verpflichtungen. Die Hausaufgaben finden entweder wann anders Zeit oder sind schon erledigt, während Sie beide als Schulsprecher momentan nicht viel zu tun haben, abgesehen von den üblichen Rundgängen."  
Sie sah den Blonden herablassend an und fügte hinzu: „Denken Sie ja nicht, nur weil Miss Granger eine Frau ist und die körperlichen Konsequenzen trägt, können Sie Ihr Leben unbehelligt weiterführen. Halten Sie sich hier fest."  
Sie streckte den beiden den Hauspokal entgegen, der in ihrem Büro aufbewahrt wurde und kurz darauf wurde allen dreien der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Sie landeten in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses und in einem Anfall von Boshaftigkeit überlegte Draco, wie dem Ungeborenen der Ortswechsel bekam und ob man vielleicht gar keine Abtreibung mehr vornehmen müsste. Dann überlegte er sich, dass Granger in dem Fall sicher anders hergekommen wäre.  
Der Blonde folgte den beiden Frauen in einigem Abstand, während sie an den Empfangsschalter traten und sah sich in der Eingangshalle um, während die Formalitäten geklärt wurden, schließlich ging es ihn soweit nichts an. Der Slytherin war lange nicht mehr im Sankt Mungo gewesen, das letzte Mal vor fünf Jahren, als seine Mutter während der Weihnachtsferien plötzlich an einer schweren Lungenentzündung erkrankte. Er konnte sich kaum an das Hospital erinnern, auch die Halle erweckte in ihm nur verschwommene Erinnerungen.  
„Mister Malfoy, setzen Sie sich in Bewegung", sagte die Schulleiterin plötzlich herrisch und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Er folgte den beiden Frauen in einen Fahrstuhl, einen Gang entlang und schließlich in ein Zimmer, in dem mehrere Stühle standen. Auf der anderen Seite führte aus dem Raum eine weitere Türe hinaus, auf der in großen, einfachen Buchstaben _Heiler_ geschrieben stand.  
Granger sah noch einmal den Slytherin an und trat dann durch die Tür, erneut standen ihr Tränen in den Augen.  
Als sie Tür hinter ihr wieder zufiel, ließ der Blonde sich in einen der Stühle fallen, Professor McGonagall jedoch blieb stehen und meinte kühl: „Miss Granger hat mir noch einmal bestätigt, dass es sich nur um einen _Unfall_ handelt, deshalb hoffe ich, nicht mehr allzu viele Wörter darüber verlieren zu müssen. Aber merken Sie sich für die Zukunft: Solche Aktionen sind nicht nötig. Bis später. Dieser Portschlüssel geht heute Abend um Sechs in mein Büro."  
Sie drückte ihm eine Krawatte in die Hand und Draco stopfte sie achtlos in seine Tasche, bevor er sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ. Verdammt, er hasste McGonagall. Und wenn er gerade schon dabei war, Granger hasste er auch. Weil die Schulleiterin ihn wegen ihr noch weniger mochte.

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Ihre Hände hatten angefangen zu zittert – wieder einmal. Seit mehreren Wochen nun überkam dieses Zittern sie gelegentlich, meist, wenn sie vor besonders schwierigen Schulaufgaben stand oder wenn sie sich zu sehr mit ihrer momentanen Lage auseinander setzte. Die Brünette hatte viel nachgedacht in den letzten sechs Wochen. Immer wieder hatte sie mit ihrer Entscheidung gehadert, um genau zu sein war sie sich auch jetzt noch nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte. Aber – und bei dem Gedanken strafften sich Hermines Schultern – sie hatte einen möglichst frühen Termin gewählt, damit sie sich einreden konnte, das Kind würde nichts fühlen. Es würde schnell gehen und in nur wenigen Minuten wäre alles vorbei.  
Alles.  
Die Schultern der sonst so entschlossenen Gryffindor fielen wieder schlaff herunter. Sie fühlte sich wie an einer Wegscheide, an der beide Richtungen einen Fehler bedeuteten.

Der Heiler riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er fragte: „Sind Sie Miss Granger? Bitte setzen Sie sich."  
Panisch sah sie ihn aus ihren großen, braunen Augen an und öffnete den Mund, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss?", fragte der Heiler stirnrunzelnd und sie schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.  
„Gut, das ist keine Seltenheit. Setzen Sie sich doch noch einmal in das Wartezimmer und denken Sie genau darüber nach."  
Die Assistentin, die hinter dem Heiler stand ging auf Hermine zu, schob sie sanft vor sich her aus der Tür und beorderte dann freundlich den nächsten Patienten in das Sprechzimmer.  
Die braunen Augen wandten sich ängstlich vom Boden ab und blickten im Raum umher. Sie sah nur eine einzige Person.  
„Schon vorbei?", fragte Malfoy taktlos und sie ließ sich wortlos auf den Boden fallen und begann, hemmungslos zu weinen.

Er hatte sich gerade eine Zeitschrift genommen, um die Anspannung zu verdrängen, als die Tür wieder aufging und Granger von einer Heilerhelferin aus dem Raum geschoben wurde. Nachdem der nächste Patient zu seinem Termin ging, waren Draco und die Gryffindor plötzlich allein im Raum.  
Der Blonde wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und seine Situation wurde durch ihren hilflosen Blick nicht nennenswert besser.  
„Schon vorbei?", fragte er, um ihr irgendeine Emotion zu entlocken und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, brach sie weinend zusammen.  
„Was soll das jetzt, Granger?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt, um seine Bestürzung zu überspielen.  
Sie reagierte nicht und er sagte leicht unsicher: „Setz dich hin, du versperrst den Weg."  
Noch immer ignorierte sie ihn und ihr Schluchzen nahm kein Ende. Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob die ganze Sache jetzt schon vorbei war oder nicht.

Hermine achtete nicht auf das, was Malfoy sonst noch für respektloses Gefasel von sich gab.  
Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie schwankend auf und ließ sich auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl nieder, um dort weiterzuschluchzen.  
„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich los?", fragte der Blonde schließlich und sie glaubte, ein wenig Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", antwortete sie unter Schluchzern. Ihren ganzen Körper schüttelte es und die Brünette traute sich immer noch nicht, Malfoy näher anzusehen.  
„Wie, du weißt es nicht?", fragte dieser bestürzt: „Ich dachte, du warst dir so sicher?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermine, wie der Slytherin während ihrem kleinen Ausbruch zusammenzuckte. „Du bist vielleicht derjenige, der ein Kind verliert, aber du weißt es ja überhaupt nicht zu schätzen! Du bist nicht derjenige, der den Mist ausbaden musst! Du bist nicht derjenige, der nur so tun muss, als würde es ihn interessieren! Mich interessiert es wirklich!"  
„Das denkst du, ja!", rief er nun ebenfalls erbost und sprang auf: „Denkst du wirklich, ich habe mir darum gar keine Gedanken gemacht?"  
Diese Aussage brachte sie aus dem Konzept und sie starrte ihn mit ihren blutunterlaufenen Augen an. „Ja, das dachte ich."  
„Gut, dann hast du falsch gedacht. Nicht, dass ich mich in einem Fall der Geburt um das Kind kümmern würde oder so. Aber natürlich ist es auch _mein_ Kind und es ist seltsam zu wissen, dass es bald nicht mehr da ist!"  
Er war gerade dabei, aus dem Raum zu stürmen, als sie ihm nachrief: „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"  
„Abtreiben natürlich! Schon mal an die Zukunft gedacht?"  
Hermine knickte mit dem Schlag der zufallenden Tür wieder ein und seufzte. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, dass sie nicht mehr weinte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich miserabel bei dem Gedanken, jemanden theoretisch umzubringen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er ja Recht und es war auch ihr stärkstes Argument, ihr Potenzial würde komplett verschwendet werden.  
Sofort lenkte sie ihre Gedanken wieder ein. Wie abgestumpft war sie eigentlich, dass sie so selbstsüchtig denken konnte?  
Dennoch – ihre Entscheidung war gefallen. Es ging einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht mit Achtzehn ein Kind bekommen. Schweren Herzens stand sie auf und klopfte an die Holztür des Heilers.

Draco stürmte die Gänge entlang und suchte eine Cafeteria. Er brauchte jetzt dringend Koffein. Granger dachte, er war so herzlos, dass es ihm komplett gleichgültig war? Was für ein Bild hatte sie eigentlich von ihm? Er war beinahe schon enttäuscht, war sie doch immer die gewesen, die vom verhassten Goldenen Trio die Vernünftigste zu sein schien.  
Es hatte ihn quasi wie die Ohrfeige im dritten Jahr getroffen, was sie vorhin gesagt hatte.

_„Du bist vielleicht derjenige, der ein Kind verliert, aber du weißt es ja überhaupt nicht zu schätzen! Du bist nicht derjenige, der den Mist ausbaden musst! Du bist nicht derjenige, der nur so tun muss, als würde es ihn interessieren! Mich interessiert es wirklich!"_

Für diese gedankenlose Aussage hasste er sie wirklich.

Draco entdeckte die Cafeteria und ließ sich wütend nieder. Er war vollkommen fassungslos, dass sie so über ihn dachte. Sein Vater war ein ehemaliger Todesser und er war in Slytherin aber war das ein Grund, ihn als gefühllosen Menschen abzustempeln? Er dachte wirklich, dass sie immer gemerkt hatte, dass es nur eine Fassade war. Beziehungsweise ... dass sie es sich dachte. Nicht, dass er sie jemals an sich herangelassen hätte.  
Moment.  
Er hatte es einmal getan, was die ganze Sache nicht gerade besser machte. Dadurch war der ganze Müll erst entstanden. Aber dass sie dennoch so gedankenlos ihre Vorurteile behielt verwunderte ihn doch.

Nachdem Hermine durch einen Zauber in eine Art Vollnarkose versetzt wurde, ging alles beängstigend schnell. Nur wenige Minuten später wurde der Zauber wieder aufgehoben und die Brünette fand sich in einem hellen Raum mit mehreren Betten wieder. Sie war, abgesehen von einer Krankenschwester, völlig allein.  
Diese bemerkte rasch, dass Hermine aufgewacht war und fragte freundlich: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"  
„Ich habe Bauchkrämpfe", erwiderte die Gryffindor, als sie sich aufrichten wollte.  
„Das ist normal", sagte die Schwester freundlich: „Bleiben Sie liegen, so lange Sie wollen. Wenn etwas ist, klingeln Sie einfach hiermit. Hier haben Sie auch etwas zu trinken. Wenn Sie gehen wollen, melden Sie sich bitte vorher bei mir, damit wir noch eine Nachuntersuchung durchführen können. Das dauert nicht einmal eine Minute."  
Sie legte eine kleine Glocke auf den Nachttisch und verschwand dann.  
Hermine wollte gerade noch ein wenig schlafen, um die Schmerzen zu vergessen, als die Tür erneut aufging und die Schwester noch einmal eintrat: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber Ihre Begleitung steht vor der Tür. Wollen Sie ihn sehen?"  
Malfoy jedoch schien auf ihre Meinung keinen Wert zu legen und schob sich einfach an der jungen Frau vorbei, die daraufhin verwundert wieder ging.  
„Was tust du hier, Malfoy? Ich will dich nicht sehen", sagte sie schwach und schloss erneut die Augen.  
„Nichts", antwortete er und setzte sich schweigend auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.


	4. Assistance

**Kapitel 3 – Assistance – Hilfe**

_Uff ... langsam habe ich das Gefühl, ich übertreibe xD Aber na ja ._. Irgendwie mag ich das Kapitel :)_

Die Minuten vergingen und Hermine blieb verkrampft liegen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen – zum Einen versuchte sie, zu schlafen, um Malfoy vergessen zu können, zum Anderen hätte sie nicht gewusst, wohin sie hätte blicken sollen. Sie hatte die Schwester nicht angelogen – ihr Bauch schmerzte, aber was war das gegen die Schmerzen, die sie empfand, wenn sie über das Geschehene nachdachte?  
Immer noch plagten sie Gewissensbisse, von denen sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sonst momentan so sehr davon betroffen war wie sie. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es noch mehr Menschen auf der Welt gab, die dasselbe Unglück durchlebten, und sollte es sie doch geben, tat ihr jeder Einzelne von ihnen momentan leid.  
Dennoch – sie kam nicht umhin, sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren.  
Ihr ging es, um es unverblümt zu sagen, verboten dreckig und die Präsenz Malfoys machte all das nicht besser.  
Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich während sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, wurde ihr seine Gegenwart mehr und schmerzlicher bewusst. Je länger sie nichts sah, desto stärker hörte sie seinen Atem, seine Bewegungen und waren sie auch noch so klein und unbedeutend.

Draco indes gab sein Bestes.  
Definitiv wollte sie nicht, dass er hier war, aber ein unerklärlicher Trieb in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, aufzustehen und zu gehen.  
Er konnte sie verstehen, natürlich konnte er das. Entgegen all dem, was über ihn an Gerüchten im Umlauf war konnte er tatsächlich fühlen und auch Mitleid war ihm nicht komplett unbekannt. Er benutzte dieses Gefühl schlicht äußerst selten, da er es für ein eindeutiges Zeichen für Schwäche hielt. Und wenn es etwas gab, das er sich in seiner Position vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nicht leisten hatte können, dann war es Schwäche. Diese Marotte hatte er noch nicht abgelegt, auch wenn inzwischen Frieden herrschte, und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es wohl je konnte.  
Aber gut – es lief darauf heraus, dass er Mitleid für Granger empfand auch wenn sie das nicht wollte und er im Grunde genommen auch nicht.  
Wie bereits erwähnt gab Draco sein Bestes.  
Er versuchte, sich so unsichtbar und unauffällig wie irgend möglich zu verhalten, damit sie seine Anwesenheit vergessen, er aber dennoch da sein konnte, sollte etwas geschehen. (Diese Art von Fürsorge war ihm fast schon peinlich, aber es wusste ja keiner davon. Allgemein schien dies eine komplett andere Welt zu sein, nicht sein alltägliches Schülerdasein, also gab er nichts darauf. Es würde wieder anders werden.)  
Aber er scheiterte offensichtlich kläglich.  
Mit jedem seiner Atemzüge zuckte sie unkontrolliert zusammen und entspannte sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder, um seinen nächsten Atemzug zu nutzen. Und als ob dies nicht schon genug gewesen wäre musste er sich nur minimal bewegen, um sie dazu zu bringen, die Mundwinkel zu verziehen.

Schnell entschied der Slytherin sich dafür, den Raum zu verlassen. Eigentlich hätte er in dieser Situation einen unangebrachten Kommentar von sich gegeben, aber die Umstände waren so erschreckend ernst, dass er es sein ließ.  
Irgendwie wollte es nicht in seine Gedankenströme, dass sie eben wegen ihm so gelitten hatte. Er hatte immer den kaltblütigen Sohn eines Todessers beziehungsweise einen kaltblütigen Todesser in Person darstellen wollen, aber irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein war ihm klar, dass dies nicht seine Rolle war und er sie dementsprechend nicht verkörpern konnte. Dass ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er es nicht mehr auf das Leiden anderen anlegte, so etwas geschah, war wohl Ironie des Schicksals.  
Oder die gerechte Strafe.  
Dracos und Grangers persönlicher jüngster Tag.  
Endzeit-Stimmung in den Herzen zweier Jugendlicher.  
Was auch immer.

Nachdem der Blonde die Tür hinter sich schloss, ließ er sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf den Boden sinken und massierte sich die Schläfe zur Beruhigung. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also verharrte er auf dem Flur.

Nachdem die Tür hinter Malfoy ins Schloss gefallen war, entspannte Hermine sich. Sie ließ ihre Augen geschlossen, da sie tatsächlich noch ein wenig schlafen wollte, um wenigstens für kurze Zeit im Vergessen zu versinken und an andere Dinge zu denken.  
Noch immer fiel es ihr schwer, einzuschlafen und sie wünschte sich, dass noch andere Patienten in dem großen Zimmer lägen. Den Slytherin wünschte sie sich keinesfalls als _Aufpasser_ zurück, aber Hermine behagte es nicht, dass sie vollkommen allein war und die Stille unangenehm auf ihre Ohren drückte.

Schließlich schaffte sie es jedoch, ohne es wirklich zu merken schlief die Brünette beinahe eine Stunde und als sie aufwachte, sagte ihr nur ein Blick auf die Uhr, dass sie wirklich geschlafen hatte. Es war jetzt kurz vor halb vier Uhr mittags und Hermine stand mit zitternden Beinen aus dem Bett auf. Nicht, dass sie noch irgendwelche Schmerzen oder Beschwerden verspürte, aber ihre Nerven waren vollkommen am Ende.  
Sie schlüpfte in die Hausschuhe, die am Fußende des schlichten Betts platziert waren und sah sich suchend um. Ihre Kleidungsstücke lagen fein säuberlich zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl an einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster, ihre Jacke hing über der Lehne und ihre Schuhe standen ebenfalls dort. Sie schnappte sich die Sachen und schloss sich im Bad ein, wo sie sich zuerst einmal im Spiegel betrachtete.

Das schmale Gesicht der Gryffindor war ungewöhnlich blass und sie versuchte halbherzig mit den Fingern, ihre Haare ein wenig zu ordnen, die struppiger als sonst waren, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war.  
Sie gab jedoch schnell wieder auf, zum Einen, weil es hoffnungslos war, zum Anderen, weil sie bemerkte, dass sie zudem noch tiefe Augenringe hatte und auch mit normalen Haaren krank aussehen würde. Sie hatte _immer_ Augenringe, vor allem in letzter Zeit, da sie viel um die Ohren hatte sowohl physisch als auch schulisch. Aber so extrem war es selten, wenn nicht nie, gewesen. Außerdem behagte es ihr nicht, wie sehr ihre dunklen Lippen hervorstachen.  
_So weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut und ..._  
Hermines Gedanken brachen ab. Sie hatte weder schwarze Haare noch war sie in irgendeiner Weise Schneewittchen, denn sie hoffte nicht auf einen Märchenprinzen in absehbarer Zeit. Auch wenn sie in ihrer Misere vielleicht mit Schneewittchen mithalten konnte. Wiederum war ihre Haut so unnatürlich weiß, dass sie wohl kaum in den elitären Kreis schöner Märchenprinzessinnen aufgenommen werden konnte, was auch immer sie tat. Und über das _schön_ ließ sich garantiert auch streiten ...  
Wie auch immer.  
Hermine verstand selbst nicht ganz, warum sie so sinnlosen Gedanken nachhing, während sie sich abschätzend im Spiegel betrachtete.  
Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und begann, sich anzuziehen.  
Das Nachthemd ließ sie an einem Haken im Bad hängen und sie verließ den Raum, um im Krankenzimmer an das Fenster zu treten.  
Die Sonne schien und obwohl es Mitte Dezember war lag kein Schnee, allerdings funkelte der Frost noch verräterisch an den Stellen des Krankenhausgartens, an denen der Schatten den ganzen Tag noch nicht gewichen war – es war bitterkalt.  
Seufzend drehte sie sich von dem idyllischen Anblick weg und nahm ihre Umhängetasche in die Hand. Sie wollte nicht länger hier bleiben sondern zurück nach Hogwarts, so schnell wie möglich, um sich abzulenken. Hier war wirklich nichts, das sie in irgendeiner Form nicht daran erinnerte, was geschehen war. Die sterilen Räume, die Heiler und Schwestern, Malfoy. All dies würde ihr in der Schule nicht mehr begegnen, außer Professor McGonagall und Malfoy wusste keiner Bescheid und beiden konnte sie zumindest ausweichen.  
Noch einmal schwer seufzend sah sie sich um, um zu schauen, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte, dann öffnete sie die Tür, um sich der Nachuntersuchung zu unterziehen.

Als die Gryffindor die Tür hinter sich schloss sah sie missmutig vom Boden auf und stutzte.  
Ihr schräg gegenüber, auf dem Flur, saß Malfoy und blickte erstaunt auf, als sie die Tür in das Schloss fallen ließ.  
Kurz starrten der Blonde und die Brünette sich an, dann löste sie sich von seinen kalten, grauen Augen und stapfte in die andere Richtung davon. Sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter, hörte aber, wie ihr jemand hinterherlief und musste sich nicht erst umdrehen um zu erraten, wer es war. Dass der Slytherin Professor McGonagalls Anweisung so strikt befolgte überraschte sie positiv, dennoch wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er sie gelassen hätte.

Stur blickte sie weiter geradeaus und als sie die Schwesternstation erreichte, klopfte sie, trat wortlos ein und schlug die Türe wieder zu, bevor Malfoy die Möglichkeit hatte, ebenfalls in den Raum zu kommen.  
Die junge Schwester sah von einigen Akten auf, als sie hereinkam und begann zu lächeln: „Fühlen Sie sich besser? Dann ziehen Sie bitte schnell Ihren Pullover ein wenig nach oben."  
Wortlos tat Hermine, wie ihr gesagt wurde und die Schwester fuhr schnell mit ihrem Zauberstab über Bauch und Unterleib.  
„Alles in Ordnung", bestätigte sie dann lächelnd und wünschte Hermine einen schönen Tag, bevor sie sich wieder an den Schreibtisch setzte.  
Ebenfalls eine Verabschiedungsfloskel murmelnd öffnete die Brünette wieder die Tür und sah dann erwartungsvoll Malfoy an, der sich in den wenigen Sekunden nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er unbeteiligt und sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf – wenn er schon desinteressiert war, musste er nicht das Gegenteil heucheln.  
„Ja. Wann können wie zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte sie im Gegenzug und er sah auf die Uhr: „Es ist jetzt halb vier – noch zweieinhalb Stunden."

Draco sah, dass Hermine keine Lust hatte, noch so lange mit ihm zusammen zu sein und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er selbst wollte auch am Liebsten sofort zurück in die Schule und sich den Hausaufgaben oder sonst etwas zu widmen – solange er nicht mehr tatenlos hier sitzen musste und nichts tun konnte.  
Er wusste nicht sicher, wie lange er in Gedanken versunken auf dem Flur gesessen hatte, aber es war seiner Meinung nach genug verstrichene Zeit für heute, in der er nichts tun konnte. Lieblos drückte er die Krawatte, die er von McGonagall bekommen hatte in Grangers Hand und sagte: „Das ist der Portschlüssel, er geht um sechs Uhr in McGonagalls Büro."  
Sie nahm ihn und stopfte sie ebenso achtlos wie er vor einiger Zeit in eine Tasche ihres Umhangs, während sie so gefasst wie möglich meinte: „Weißt du, wo ich hier etwas zu Essen bekomme?"  
Wortlos drehte er sich um und er wusste, dass sie höchst empört war. Aber warum sollte er sie respektvoller behandeln als sie ihn? Es stand ihm viel mehr zu, unverschämt zu sein. Dennoch lief er in Richtung Cafeteria und hoffte, dass sie ihm folgen würde, es konnte ja schließlich sein, dass sie aus lauter Empörung trotzig stehen blieb.  
Aber sie folgte ihm tatsächlich und bestellte sich einen Salat, als sie angekommen waren.  
Als sie sich zu ihm an einen Tisch setzte, sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort und der Slytherin betrachtete schamlos die anderen Besucher während sie in ihrem Salat herumstocherte.

Hermine hatte keinen richtigen Hunger, aber sie dachte, dass die Zeit beim Essen vielleicht schneller verstrich.  
Minute um Minute saßen sie an dem Tisch und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr wusste, was sie tun sollte, außer in die Gegend starren. Den Salat hatte sie tatsächlich aufgegessen und sie wickelte sich fester in ihren Umhang, als sie sah, dass Malfoy irritiert aufsah. Kurz angebunden erklärte sie: „Ich werde ein wenig in den Park gehen."  
Er sah auf die Uhr und meinte: „Du hast etwas über eine Stunde. Wenn du mich hier zurücklässt, stirbst du."  
Sie nahm seine Aussage beim Wort und hoffte, ihn später immer noch in der Cafeteria zu finden, da sie nicht noch fragen wollte, was er vorhatte.

Fünf Etagen weiter unten trat sie nach draußen und begann beinahe reflexartig zu zittern. Es war tatsächlich so kalt wie es aussah und Hermine bereute es, dass sie ihren Winterumhang nicht mitgenommen hatte.  
Dennoch wollte sie nicht wieder hinein, deshalb blieb sie möglichst nah an der schützenden Wand des Gebäudes und sah sich um.  
Trotz der klirrenden Kälte waren mehrere Menschen hier draußen, manche offensichtlich Heiler oder Schwestern, andere Hilfebedürftige, die in einer Art Rollstuhl saßen oder einen Verband trugen. Manche waren offensichtlich psychisch krank, denn keiner von den Leuten ohne sichtbare Wunden war ohne Begleitung unterwegs.  
Kurz durchzuckte eine Art Schuldgefühl Hermine.  
Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass es ihr schlecht gingen, während andere doch so viel mehr litten?  
Sie hatte keine Schmerzen, keine Verletzungen, es ging ihr gut.  
Theoretisch.  
Betrachtete sie diese Menschen schämte sie sich für ihr Selbstmitleid. Was waren ihre Bedenken und Beschwerden gegenüber denen von beispielsweise Neville Longbottoms Eltern oder auch Neville selbst? Diese Leute würden nie wieder richtig gesund werden, sie würden ihr Leben lang in diesem Hospital liegen, ohne Bewusstsein, was um sie herum geschah. Wie sehr musste Neville darunter leiden, ebenfalls ein Leben lang?  
So schlecht es der Brünetten gerade auch ging, ihr Leiden würde abklingen, das wusste sie. Auch wenn es momentan nicht so aussah, es war so.  
Sie fühlte sich wirklich erbärmlich.  
Gerade wollte sie wieder umdrehen und diesen schockierenden Ort verlassen, als ihr ein schwerer Umhang über die linke Schulter geworfen wurde.  
Verwirrt hob sie ihren Blick und sah Malfoy an, der emotionslos sagte: „Was wird McGonagall sagen, wenn du dich erkältest?"  
Dankend nickte sie ihm zu und warf sich den Umhang über. Es war gleich viel wärmer und Hermine lief auf die nächstbeste Bank zu, um sich darauf niederzulassen.

Der Slytherin ging schnell wieder nach drinnen, es war wirklich ekelhaft kalt heute und er fragte sich, wie Granger es fast eine Viertelstunde da draußen ausgehalten hatte, nur mit ihrem Schulumhang und dem Pullover und der Jeans, die sie darunter trug.  
Er ließ sich in einer Sitzgruppe nieder und nahm sich eine Zaubertränkezeitschrift, die auf einem niedrigen Tisch auslag.

Es war bereits kurz vor sechs, als Draco schließlich wieder aufstand, um nach draußen zu gehen und dort nach Granger zu sehen.  
Er erwartete, dass sie noch immer auf der Bank saß oder zumindest in Sichtweite war, aber von wegen. Sein Blick wanderte in der Dunkelheit durch alle sichtbaren Teile des Parks und er musste entnervt feststellen, dass beinahe niemand mehr dort war. Verdammt, er hätte es mitbekommen, wenn Granger hineingegangen wäre, also musste sie noch hier sein.  
Mit einem verzweifelten Blick auf die Uhr joggte Draco los, um sie zu suchen. Es war vier Minuten vor sechs.

Hermine indes wanderte verträumt durch die Parkanlage und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Die ernüchternde Kälte hatte sie ruhiger werden lassen und sie überlegte sich als Ablenkung, was sie ihren Freunden zu Weihnachten schenken könnte.  
Es dämmerte um sie herum aber die Gryffindor beachtete es nicht. Sie sah gerade einem kleinen Blatt auf einem Bach hinterher, als sie heftig angerempelt wurde.  
„Granger, bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Rück die Krawatte raus!"  
Hermine war viel zu verwirrt davon, dass Malfoy so gehetzt und außer Atem war, dass sie seinen Worten widerstandslos gehorchte und zusah, wie er einen Zipfel der Krawatte ergriff: „Schau doch auf die Uhr, verdammt! Überleg doch, welchen Ärger ich kriegen würde, wenn –"  
Ihm wurden die Worte abgeschnitten, als sie von einem Strudel erfasst wurden.

„Wir nicht rechtzeitig den Portschlüssel nehmen! Du bist so ätzend!", fuhr Malfoy unbeeindruckt von dem Ortswechsel und der jetzigen Anwesenheit der Direktorin, die ihn kühl ansah, fort.  
Hermine, die erst jetzt verstand, was er von ihr wollte, murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und richtete sich dann auf.  
„Ist alles gut verlaufen?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall mit einem schrägen Seitenblick auf Malfoy, der sich jetzt wütend schnaubend in den Sessel fallen ließ.  
„Ja", antwortete sie leise, aber der Blonde ergänzte hitzig: „Abgesehen davon, dass sie fast allein zurückgekommen wäre!"

Minerva, die nun langsam verstand, was sein Problem war, beachtete ihn nicht weiter und meinte: „Miss Granger, Sie können gehen. Bald gibt es Abendessen, wenn Sie sich nicht in der Lage fühlen, daran teilzunehmen, gehen Sie am Besten in Ihren Schlafsaal. Bei weiteren Beschwerden ... Sie wissen schon, wo Madam Pomfrey ist."  
Wortlos verschwand die Gryffindor und die Schulleiterin wandte sich nun dem Slytherin zu: „Bedenken Sie bitte, dass sie momentan sehr durcheinander ist."  
Sie wartete einen Moment, bis sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr ganz so unverständig verzerrt war und beschloss dann, ihm den Plan zu verraten, den sie an diesem Mittag geschmiedet hatte.

Draco kochte.  
Immer war er derjenige, der für alles verantwortlich war.  
Egal, wie durcheinander Granger war, sie war ja wohl noch in der Lage, auf die Uhr zu sehen.  
Herausfordernd sah der McGonagall an, die nun kühl fortfuhr: „Sie können gleich gehen. Nur eins noch. Madam Pomfrey und ich halten es für das Beste, wenn jemand ein Auge auf Miss Granger hat, damit ihr jemand beistehen kann, sollte es ihr wieder schlechter gehen. Da Sie der Einzige sind, der die wahren Gründe für ihre", sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie fortfuhr, „schlechteren Phasen kennt, wird diese Aufgabe Ihnen zufallen."  
Draco war sprachlos.  
Nicht nur, dass er mit ihr in das Krankenhaus kommen sollte, jetzt war er auch noch Privatbabysitter? Sehr schön.  
„Ich werde überprüfen, ob sie dieser Aufgabe gewissenhaft nachgehen", fügte die Schulleiterin scharf hinzu und sagte dann: „Sie können gehen."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stürmte Draco aus dem Raum.  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er darüber denken sollte.


	5. Dissension

Kapitel 4: Dissension – Zwietracht

Hermine wollte sich im Raum der Wünsche ein wenig ausruhen, um einen endgültig klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch noch ehe sie mit ihren langsame Schritten überhaupt in dem richtigen Korridor war, hatte Malfoy sie schon wieder eingeholt.

Was genau versprach er sich davon, ihr keine Ruhe zu lassen? Machte es ihm in irgend einer Form Spaß? Irgendwie interessierte sie sich dafür, andererseits behagte ihr der Gedanke nicht, sich in irgendeiner Form für den Blonden zu interessieren, hatte es doch bisher nur Leid und Schmerz hervorgerufen.

Wortlos blieb sie gegenüber des Wandbehangs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten stehen und wandte sich ruckartig um, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln Malfoys teure Schuhe knapp eine Meter neben sich zum Stehen kommen sah.

„Willst du mich nicht langsam allein lassen?", fragte sie bissig, doch er antwortete nicht und schenkte ihr nur einen kalten Blick.

Ein paar Sekunden starrten sie sich an und fochten ein Blickduell aus, doch schließlich gab die Gryffindor nach und ging seufzend dreimal vor der nackten Wand auf und ab, während sie sich ein kleines, behagliches Zimmer vorstellte, in dem sie sich in einen Sessel kuscheln konnte. Sie erhoffte sich, so vielleicht auch innerlich wieder ein wenig aufzutauen.

Hermine machte sich bei dieser Prozedur nichts aus der Gegenwart des Slytherins – die Vergangenheit hatte sie gelehrt, dass er diesen Raum nur zu gut kannte.

Als sie fertig war, öffnete sie die unauffällige Tür, die erschienen war und wollte sie gerade wieder schließen, als sich ein Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen schob.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", presste sie hervor und stellte etwas überrascht fest, dass sich Tränen in ihrem Augen gebildet hatten – sie war wirklich labil in letzter Zeit.

Ihr schien, als fand er es in irgend einer Weise erstrebenswert, ihre Worte zu missachten und sie nur ununterbrochen anzustarren.

„Dein Fuß ist im Weg", meinte die Gryffindor mit zitternder Stimme, nachdem sie erneut den Blick von seinen durchdringenden, grauen Augen abwenden musste – er war zu stark für sie.

Verdammt, würde es Malfoy nicht geben, könnte sie jetzt bereits in dem nur wenige Meter entfernten kuscheligen Sessel sitzen. Sie könnte ein wenig nachdenken, vielleicht versuchen, sich mit einem Buch aus dem kleinen Regal abzulenken oder einfach nur in das ungestört freundlich prasselnde Feuer starren. Würde es Malfoy nicht geben, müsste sie hier nicht zwischen Tür und Angel eines geheimnisvollen Raumes stehen sondern wäre schon darin.

Dann fiel ihr etwas wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Würde es Malfoy nicht geben, wäre sie überhaupt nicht in dieser deprimierenden Situation.

Blinde Wut packte Hermine und sie ließ die Klinke los, rannte in das Zimmer hinein.

Als hätte der Raum der Wünsche etwas Derartiges geahnt standen in der hinteren Hälfte nur kleine, zufällige Gegenstände auf Kommoden und Tischchen, die Hermine jetzt wahllos packte und gegen die Wand warf.

„Ich hasse dich", schrie sie mit schriller Stimme, doch es war ihr egal, wie lächerlich sie klingen mochte. „Du ruinierst mich, merkst du das? Und es ist dir egal!"

Hermine wollte dem Slytherin alles Böse an den Kopf werfen, das ihr in den Sinn kam, wollte ihn verletzen, dass er sich nie wieder davon erholte.

Einzig eine letzte humane Ader in ihr hielt sie davon ab, sich auf ihn zu stürzen statt auf die unverletzliche Wand.

Immer weiter flogen Kissen, Porzellanfiguren, die klirrend zerbrachen und alles mögliche andere gegen die nackte Steinwand, bis Hermine vollkommen entkräftet auf dem Boden zusammensackte.

„Hübsches Durcheinander, Granger", entfloh es Malfoys schmalen Lippen und sie starrte ihn fassungslos an, wie er an der Tür stand, die er inzwischen hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Immer, wenn sie ihn in den letzten Minuten angesprochen hatte, hatte er beharrlich geschwiegen, aber jetzt, wo sie vollkommen die Fassung verloren hatte, war er sich nicht mehr zu schade für einen überflüssigen Kommentar. Jedes Mal, _jedes Mal_, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, tauchte Malfoy auf und machte alles noch schlimmer.

Wie sie ihn dafür hasste.

Eine seltsame Art Faszination brache Draco dazu, Granger nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, während sie sämtliches Inventar im Raum der Wünsche zerstörte.

Auch dass sie schrie, sie würde ihn hassen interessierte ihn nur am Rande, es verletzte ihn zwar ein wenig, aber es wusste es, schon seit einer Ewigkeit.

Dennoch – er mochte die Gryffindor genau so wenig wie sie ihn, er konnte nicht wirklich mit ihr fühlen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie nicht wenigstens _versuchte_, sich ein wenig abzulenken, vielleicht zu ihren Freunden zu gehen. Nein, stattdessen floh sie in den Raum der Wünsche und brütete über der Ungerechtigkeit ihr gegenüber und der Verdorbenheit der Welt.

Allein bei der Überlegung schnaubte Draco und verengte die Augen. Er hätte so etwas nicht von jemandem wie Granger erwartet, eine Kriegsheldin, ein Symbol der Hoffnung für viele Widerstandskämpfer in schweren Zeiten. Und er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet _er_ sie gebrochen hatte, wo es doch so viele andere nicht geschafft hatten.

Während er überlegt hatte, hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und bemerkte nun, dass Granger mit ihrem Bombardement aufgehört hatte.

Sie kauerte auf dem weichen Teppichboden, der so dunkelrot war wie das Emblem auf ihrer Schuluniform. Die Gryffindor sah wirklich erbärmlich aus, mit gebogenem Rücken und einem leisen Zittern, aber Draco konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Leise sog er ein wenig Luft ein und schnarrte dann: „Hübsches Durcheinander, Granger."

Ihr schmales, bleiches Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu und er sah die Fassungslosigkeit und den Abscheu in ihren großen, braunen Augen.

Andere hätten sie vielleicht bemitleidenswert gefunden, aber so war Draco nicht.

Oh, er hatte es sich heute schon öfter überlegt; natürlich hatte er Gefühle, aber er hatte kein Verständnis für Menschen, die an ihrem eigenen Unglück festhielten ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, wenn sie daraus nicht einmal Profit schlagen konnten, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte.

„Was tust du noch hier Malfoy?"

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, ein leiser Hauch, aber er hörte es überraschend deutlich.

Sie starrte ihn mit ihren großen, unglücklichen Augen, unter denen die dunkelsten Augenringe, die er je gesehen hatte, ihr Gesicht noch mehr verunstalteten, an – hätte er ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl gehabt, hätte sie ihm tatsächlich unsagbar leid getan.

Doch so zog er es vor, ihr nicht zu antworten, bis er sich nicht selbst gründlichst überlegt hatte, warum er tatsächlich hier war.

Es war kein Problem für ihn, eine Aufforderung der Schulleitung auszuschlagen, oder sie einfach zu ignorieren. Er hatte es oft genug getan, er würde es wieder tun, er hatte nämlich nicht ansatzweise vor, Granger zu unterstützen oder gar wieder aufzubauen, wenn sie selbst diesbezüglich so willenlos schien.

„Willst du mir nicht antworten?"

Diesmal war ihre Stimme lauter. Der Sarkasmus in Draco verleitete ihn dazu, McGonagalls Auftrag als erfüllt anzusehen, Granger konnte wieder mit fester Stimme reden. Musste reichen.

Doch ihr feindseliger Blick, der mehr lächerlich als gefährlich wirkte, vor allem, weil sie gerade eben noch so traurig gewesen war, verleitete ihn, doch zu antworten.

„Weil du so einen schwachen Geist hast, meinte McGonagall, ich solle _dir beistehen, wenn es dir wieder schlechter geht."_

Die letzten Worte zitierte er mit schrecklich hoher Stimme, er konnte sehen, dass die Gryffindor zusammenzuckte, als er ihre Lieblingslehrerin so in den Dreck zog. Es gefiel ihr nicht und das gefiel ihm. Draco wusste, dass er wirklich unverschämt und niederträchtig war, aber er mochte es. Und diesmal war er ausnahmsweise im Recht.

„Wenn ich das wirklich machen würde, würden wir die ganze Zeit aufeinandersitzen", schnarrte er kühl, „Ich habe darauf wirklich keine Lust. Such dir bitte einen anderen als Kummerkasten."

Die Brünette sprang auf und rief: „Du tust so, als hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass sie dir das befiehlt! Geh ruhig, es geht mir besser, wenn du nicht da bist!"

„Das glaube ich sofort. In meiner Gegenwart hätte ich auch Komplexe", höhnte der Blonde und öffnete die Tür. „Bis die Tage, Granger. Ich werde wohl hin und wieder in deiner Nähe auftauchen, ich will ja keinen schlechten Eindruck machen."

Hermine schnappte sich einen wahllosen Gegenstand, aber noch bevor sie die Porzellanfigur auf Malfoy werfen konnte, hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen.

Erneut schluchzend sackte sie zurück auf den Boden.

Natürlich freute sie sich, dass er endlich weg war, dass sie endlich die Stille genießen konnte, die nur durch ein leises Sirren in ihren Ohren gestört wurde. Aber auch dieses eigentlich lästige Geräusch war angenehm, wenn nur Malfoy endlich nicht mehr hinter ihr stand und taktlose Aussagen von sich gab.

Hermines linke Hand fuhr nervös durch die langen Wollfäden, die den Teppich so beruhigend weich machten. Normalerweise bevorzugte die Brünette praktische Stein- oder Parkettböden, doch der Teppich strahlte eine gewisse Geborgenheit aus, die sie momentan nirgends zu erhalten gehofft hatte. Langsam ließ sie ihren Oberkörper zurückfallen und schloss die Augen, als sie auch im Nacken die weichen Fasern spürte.

*

Hermine wachte auf, als sie durch einen lauten Schluchzer zusammenzuckte.

Sie richtete sich verwirrt auf und wischte sich über die Wange, verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie ihm Traum wohl zu weinen begonnen hatte.

Unsicher sah sie sich im Raum um.

Was Malfoy vielleicht zurückgekehrt und lachte sie jetzt innerlich hämisch aus?

Doch niemand außer ihr war da, also seufzte sie, halb erleichtert, halb wegen der Erschöpfung auf und stand auf, um sich in den Sessel vor dem Feuer zu setzen.

Die Wärme und das Prasseln beruhigten sie ein wenig und etwas zur Ruhe gekommen schloss sie die Augen, um sich selbst ein wenig Entspannung zu gönnen.

_Du hast es nicht verdient!_

Hermine riss die Augen wieder auf.

Wer hatte da geschrien? Mit schreckgeweiteten Seelenspiegeln sah sie sich noch einmal im Raum um, ob nicht vielleicht doch jemand da war, aber sie war allein.

Erneut wandte sie sich dem Feuer zu, traute sich jedoch nicht, die Augen wieder zu schließen.

Doch es änderte nichts.

Im Feuer sah sie plötzlich sich selbst, wie sie schrie, und in ihrem Kopf bildeten sich wieder die Worte, die sie bereits gehört hatte.

Ohne Nachzudenken wusste die Gryffindor, dass sie genau das vorhin geträumt hatte, sie wusste auch, _was _sie nicht verdient hatte.

Hermine hatte es nicht verdient, sich zu entspannen, nachdem sie vor wenigen Stunden quasi Teil und Mittäter eines Mordes war.

Ihr eigenes Gewissen hatte sie verraten, aber unter einem weiteren Schluchzer, der von Entsetzen und Erschöpfung herrührte, wusste sie, dass es nicht nur ihr Gewissen, ihre innere Stimme, sondern auch ihr eigener Verstand war, der wusste, dass sie es nicht mit sich selbst vereinbaren konnte.

Plötzlich erschienen der Raum, der Teppich und das Feuer dem Mädchen kalt, einengend.

Ohne Zögern sprang sie auf und stieß die Tür auf.

*

Draco war wutschnaubend in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt und hatte sich auf sein Himmelbett geworfen.

Doch er konnte nicht schlafen, egal, wie oft er sich herumwälzte und verzweifelt Knuddelmuffs zählte.

Schließlich, nach über einer Stunde, stürzte er wieder hinaus und lief zielstrebig wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin hinaus. Es war zwar bereits kurz vor acht, aber die meisten waren noch immer nicht vom Abendessen zurückgekehrt und fast niemand beachtete den Schulsprecher.

Abgesehen von Pansy Parkinson, die ihm hinterher schmachtete, was Blaise aufmerksam machte. Doch dieser kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum – würde Draco ihm etwas sagen wollen, würde er von allein kommen.

Draco rannte den weiten Weg zum Raum der Wünsche fast zurück, er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum. Doch Grangers Selbstmitleidsschiene brachte ihn so sehr auf, dass er kurz davor war, sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste anzuschreien, wenn sie denn noch da war.

Der Blonde wusste noch nicht einmal, was genau er ihr vermitteln wollte, aber das war egal. Hauptsache, er konnte seine Wut an ihrem Urheber auslassen.

Doch als er in den Gang des Wandbehangs einbog, rannte Granger ihm entgegen, als wollte sie sich seiner Predigt stellen.

Draco öffnete bereits den Mund, um boshaft zu beginnen, doch er bemerkte, das Granger hemmungslos weinte.

Es irritierte ihn – so sehr, dass er wieder vergaß, was er sagen wollte. Er machte sich auf alles gefasst, dass sie wieder etwas auf ihn warf, ihn erneut anschrie, oder – der schlimmste Fall – sich in seine Arme stürzte.

Doch nichts von alledem geschah. Granger rannte an ihm vorbei und schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Oh je", murmelte der Slytherin kopfschüttelnd. Er beschloss, zwar nicht ab jetzt tatsächlich unglaublich freundlich zu sein, aber wenigstens zu versuchen, seine Wut ein wenig zurückzuhalten.

Vielleicht ging es ihr tatsächlich so miserabel, wie sie seiner Meinung nach nur glaubte.

---

_Argh xD Ich dachte, das Kapitel könnte vielleicht ein wenig länger werden, aber ich will mich ausnahmsweise mal tatsächlich an meinen Plot halten, deshalb ist es mir und euch nicht vergönnt ;) Dafür glaube ich, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig werden könnte, da passiert dann auch wieder mehr, Ehrenwort :D Trotzdem hoffe ich natürlich, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, vor allem in Bezug auf die Stimmung ... ich finde nämlich, die ist ganz schön gekippt xD_


	6. Light

**Kapitel 5: Light – Licht**

_Juhuu, ich hab ein neues Kapitel fertig :D Endlich! (Dafür musste meine andere Dramione-Story zurücktreten, aber die kommt schon auch noch zum Zug.)_

_Ich hab mich diesmal an breiteren Absätzen versucht, ihr könnt mir gerne sagen, ob es so besser oder schlechter ist xD_

_Leider ist auch dieses Kapitel nicht länger als die vorigen … aber dafür passiert richtig was :p_

_Liebe Grüße :) Und lasst mir doch vielleicht nen Kommentar da, wenn ihr schon mal hier angelangt seid ;)_

_---_

In den folgenden Tagen hielt sich Hermine so oft sie konnte in der hintersten Ecke der Verbotenen Abteilung auf. Eigentlich war sie hier nicht gerne, doch bis zur sechsten Klasse hatte man hier keinen offenen Zutritt und selbst die älteren Schüler verirrten sich nicht oft her, abgesehen von einigen Slytherins. Natürlich schlief sie noch in ihrem privaten Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm, ging zum Unterricht, zu ihren Patrouillen und zum Essen, damit niemandem auffiel, wie schlecht es ihr ging.

Auch ihre Freunde schöpften keinen Verdacht, aber sie hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Harry, Ron und Ginny waren ständig beim Quidditchtraining und sie hatte ihre eigenen Aufgaben, sie sahen sich allgemein nur noch wenig in letzter Zeit.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz schottete die Schulsprecherin sich ab. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ihr zu laut und fröhlich und in der Bibliothek lief sie Gefahr, öfter als nötig auf Malfoy zu treffen. Denn aus ihr unbekannten Gründen hatte er in letzter Zeit angefangen, sich dort häufiger aufzuhalten als gewöhnliche Schüler – beinahe so häufig wie sie selbst.

Auch am heutigen Mittwoch, eineinhalb Wochen nach ihrer persönlichen Stunde Null, saß sie wieder mit ihren Hausaufgaben an einem dreckigen, ungeputzten Tisch und starrte mit leeren Augen auf den Schnee, der die Ländereien seit drei Tagen bedeckte.

Ihr Verwandlungsaufsatz umfasst noch nicht einmal eine halbe Seite Pergament – es waren fünf gefordert – doch die Gryffindor konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken kreisten wie jeden Tag, jede Stunde um das kleine Lebewesen, das sich momentan in ihrem Bauch aufhalten könnte. Selbst der Gedanke, dass Malfoy der Vater sein würde, schreckte sie nicht davon ab, zärtlich zu bleiben.

Gerade hatte sie sich wieder in die Geschlechtsfrage verstickt, als sie sich jemand ihr gegenüber setzte.

Sie hatte es nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt und hätte wohl auch nicht reagiert, wenn sie nicht diesen verabscheuungswürdigen, blonden Haarschopf bemerkt hätte.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder?, fragte sie schleppend, das ewige Gefauche war ihr in den letzten Tagen zu anstrengend geworden. Annähernd täglich kam er irgendwann vorbei und setzte sich zu ihr, starrte sie aus unergründlichen, gefühllosen Augen an. Hermine wusste, dass Professor McGonagall ihm diese lästige Aufgabe gegeben hatte und er nur deswegen bei ihr saß. Aber wie stellte er sich das vor? Wie sollte die Schulleiterin jemals etwas Positives von diesem egoistischen Mistkerl mitbekommen, wenn er immer nur schwieg?

Sie verstand es nicht, wollte es aber auch gar nicht verstehen.

Sich auf die Gefühlsebene eines verabscheuungswürdigen Slytherins herablassen war nicht das, was ein emotionaler Mensch wie Hermine Granger gerne tat.

„Hast du noch manchmal Schmerzen?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich vollkommen unvermittelt und kurz riss sie ihre Augen auf. Sein Ton war gleichgültig, ja, aber allein schon die Fragestellung verdutzte sie.

Unfähig, einen Ton herauszubringen schüttelte sie den Kopf und der Blonde schloss daraufhin kurz die Augen. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er weiter sagen könnte.

„Okay, dann ..."

Er stand auf und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er in seiner Bewegung einfror.

Hermine hätte es nicht bemerkt, hätte er nicht diesen Namen gezischt–

„Potter."

Die Schulsprecherin wirbelte ihren Kopf so abrupt herum, dass ihr Nacken protestierend knackte. Sie hatte sich tagelang nicht mehr schnell bewegt und war so etwas nicht mehr gewohnt, doch sie ignorierte das befremdende Geräusch.

Die grünen Augen ihres besten Freundes starrten in ihre braunen, er hatte sich nicht eine Sekunde Malfoy zugewandt, der noch immer halb stand, halb saß.

„Hermine, was genau ist hier los?"

Die Brünette wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Es gab wahrscheinlich nichts, was sie momentan so gedemütigt hätte, wie ihrem besten Freund anzuvertrauen, dass sie mit seinem Erzfeind geschlafen hatte und …

„Und sag jetzt nicht _nichts_, denn das wäre wirklich eine dreiste Lüge."

Harrys abschätzender und dadurch ungewohnt kalter Ton verunsicherte Hermine und zu ihrem Ärger spürte sie, wie sich die Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Warum, warum nur musste sie in letzter Zeit so weinerlich sein?

Ach ja, richtig, weil ihr Leben momentan den Bach hinunterging. Genau.

Plötzlich fröstelte die Gryffindor und sah sich beinahe hilfesuchend nach Malfoy um, der sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, seinen Blick aber stur aus dem Fenster richtete.

„Hermine", drängte Harry und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie wünschte sich einen Tarnumhang, oder, noch besser, ein kleines Loch, in das sie sich verkriechen konnte. In ihrem Loch wäre es warm, behaglich, dunkel … und sie könnte vergessen …

Ein erneuter Schritt des Schwarzhaarigen ließ sie aus ihren verzweifelten Gedanken aufschrecken.

Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und konnte sich auf dem Tisch abstützen, während er scheinbar ihren aufgewühlten Blick analysierte.

„Das Quidditchtraining fällt aus, weil die halbe Mannschaft erkältet ist. Hast du das überhaupt mitbekommen?"

Sie schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, antwortete jedoch immer noch nichts.

„Aber das ist gar nicht der Grund dafür, dass ich dich gesucht habe. Hermine, ich dachte, wir könnten wieder einmal ein bisschen miteinander reden …"

Unvermittelt warf er dem Schulsprecher einen skeptischen Blick zu und die Brünette wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange um eine Antwort herumkommen würde.

Doch noch schwieg sie. Zwar wollte sie nicht, dass Harry von dieser peinlichen Sache Wind bekam, aber es war nicht einmal der Hauptgrund. Sie fand einfach keine Worte für alles, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war.

Ihr Freund schnaubte leicht und nahm die Arme von der Tischplatte, um sie vor seiner Brust zu verschränken. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Hat _er_", er sah Malfoy böse an, „etwas damit zu tun? Bedroht er dich?"

Hermine konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln, doch dem Blonden entlockte diese Aussage ein abfälliges Zischen.

„Hast du überhaupt alles mitbekommen, Potty? Ich habe sie vorhin gefragt, wie es ihr geht, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist. Schon mal jemanden, den du bedrohst, nach dem Befinden gefragt?"

Harry schien zu verdutzt, um etwas zu erwidern. Doch die Schulsprecherin hatte den Slytherin angestarrt und als er erneut den Mund öffnete, stand sie so abrupt auf, dass sie ihren Stuhl umwarf.

Auch diese ungewohnt hastige Bewegung blieb nicht ungestraft, sie taumelte ein wenig und der Schwarzhaarige hielt sie augenblicklich am Oberarm fest, seine grünen Seelenspiegel überrascht geweitet.

„Malfoy, ich denke, das ist doch eher meine Aufgabe", murmelte Hermine, doch ihre haselnussbraunen Augen waren zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder richtig aufgeweckt und klar. Ihr erster ernsthafter Dialog seit Langem.

„Harry, ich … ich war nicht bei meinen Eltern vor eineinhalb Wochen", begann sie leise und ihre Augen verloren den Glanz von eben wieder, blickten umher, als würden sie etwas Wichtiges suchen.

„Was?", rief der Angesprochene vollkommen überrumpelt und starrte seine beste Freundin sprachlos an. Diese schluckte schwer, mit dem letzten Satz war jede Chance auf eine Umkehr unmöglich: „Ich war im St. Mungo."

Der Gryffindor blickte plötzlich wieder Malfoy an, der die grauen Augen zusammengekniffen hatte.

„Ganz ruhig, Wunderkind, nichts überstürzen."

Von da an erzählte Granger alles. Stockend, aber absolut vollständig und so, dass man wirklich Mitleid mit ihr haben könnte.

Draco hörte ihr zu, mehr, um endlich herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich so selbstmitleidig war, wie er dachte. Er erfuhr einiges, das sicher nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war, doch Granger schien seine Anwesenheit vollkommen ausgeblendet zu haben. Ausdetailliert und ab einem gewissen Punkt auch tränenreich schilderte sie dem Goldjungen alles, was sich in den letzten zwei Monaten abgespielt hatte und er hörte bestürzt zu.

Doch Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass auch er ein wenig anders fühlte, als er es geplant hatte. Mit diesem ungewollten Einblick in das Gefühlsleben der Gryffindor verstand er einige ihrer Handlungen ein wenig besser. Es war nicht so, dass er sie umarmen, trösten und streicheln würde, wenn sie das nächste Mal allein waren, das wäre wirklich lachhaft und peinlich für ihn als Malfoy. Doch vielleicht könnte er auf dieser Basis einmal ein Gespräch mit ihr führen …?

In dem Moment, als sich der Gedanke in sein Gehirn schlich, schüttelte der Blonde unauffällig den Kopf. Es handelte sich hier immer noch um Granger, er konnte sie nun einmal nicht leiden und wenn sie sich hier schon Potter anvertraute, könnte der ja jetzt auch seinen Job übernehmen.

Doch Narbengesicht wirkte auf den Blonden nicht, als könnte er in absehbarer Zeit wieder soziale Arbeit verrichten – er starrte seine kleine Freundin mit riesigen, traurigen Augen an und als er begann, zu sprechen, glaubte Draco, ein wenig verletzten Stolz herauszuhören.

„Aber Hermine ... warum hast du uns nie etwas davon gesagt? Mir, oder Ginny ... oder auch Ron ... warum?"

Die Brünette zerbrach beinahe erneut an dem enttäuschten, traurigen Blick ihres besten Freundes und ließ sich kraftlos wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Harry, kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie peinlich das für mich ist?"

„Von mir ganz zu schweigen!", rief Malfoy ein, doch sie ignorierte ihn und überließ es dem Schwarzhaarigen, ihn böse anzusehen.

„Ron ... Ron würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit mir reden wollen, er wäre viel zu abgeneigt, weil ich mit Mal–"

Sie brach ihren Satz ab und sah in die grünen Augen. „Du weißt schon."

Harry nickte verstehend, aber immer noch mit dieser Enttäuschung in den Augen. „Ich dachte zugegeben, du würdest nicht viel anders reagieren."

Hermine war von sich selbst überrascht – sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Doch es mochte daran liegen, dass sie sich ausgesprochen hatte – es tat überraschend gut.

„Weißt du", meinte der Bebrillte leicht stirnrunzelnd, „Es mag sein, dass ich engstirnig und mit gewissen Vorurteilen behaftet bin", erneut sah er den Slytherin scharf an, „Aber ich dachte wirklich, du würdest mir solche wichtigen Dinge nicht verschweigen. Und dass Ginny dich nicht deswegen verurteilen würde, versteht sich ja wohl von selbst, oder?"

Zweifelnd sah Hermine ihn an und er seufzte. „Gut ... aber ich bin trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht."

„Kann ich dir nicht verübeln", meinte die Brünette und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht. Sie war erschöpft von dem Gespräch, es mochte effizient gewesen sein, aber auch ermüdend. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr so viel geredet und so viele Emotionen an den Tag gelegt.

Draco hatte den Dialog mit seinem aufmerksamen Blick verfolgt und dachte, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, die beiden goldenen Freunde allein zu lassen. Diese stumme Einverständnis und dieses unsichtbare Band der Zuneigung waren ihm denkbar fremd und er begann, sich schlecht zu fühlen. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre einem seiner Slytherin-Freunde eine Veränderung an ihm aufgefallen, dabei war er so gut wie nie im Gemeinschaftsraum, schweigsamer denn je und immer im Wechsel noch gemeiner und vollkommen gleichgültig gegenüber jüngeren Schülern.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging er mit schleppendem Gang davon, die Blicke Potters ignorierend, die ihn begleiteten.

„Moment."

Er erwartete, dass Potter ihn zurückrief und drehte sich missmutig um, doch der Goldjunge sah nur überrascht auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter seiner Schulter und Draco seufzte deprimiert, bevor er sich umdrehte. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Glückstag, gleich zwei Personen wurden Teil seines _kleinen Zwischenfalls_, wie er es zu pflegen nannte.

Doch er hatte mit vielen Leuten gerechnet, während er sich wieder umgedreht hatte – nur nicht mit Blaise Zabini.

Der Dunkelhäutige musterte seinen Mitschüler distanziert, verbunden mit ein wenig Abscheu. Draco vergaß Potter, vergaß Granger, sah nur noch die unergründlichen schwarzen Augen des Slytherins ihm gegenüber.

„Was tust du hier, Zabini?", fragte er schnarrend und hoffte, so eine Art schützende Festung um sich herum auszubauen. Irgendwie mochte er Blaise, er war ein netter, intelligenter Mann, wenn ihm danach war. Doch auf der anderen Seite war er so undurchdringlich und kalt, dass er sich nie sicher war, was der Andere wirklich über ihn dachte und deshalb auch immer ein wenig auf Abstand gegangen war.

„Ich hatte dich gesucht, um dich etwas wegen der geplanten Weihnachtsfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum zu fragen, doch dann warst du plötzlich bei _der hier_", meinte Zabini verachtend und warf Granger, die sich angespannt von ihnen abgewandt hatte, einen abfälligen Blick zu.

„Malfoy, ist das, was sie da erzählt hat, wirklich wahr?"

Der Blonde wusste, dass es mehr eine rhetorische Frage war, ein Ausdruck seines Unglaubens. Und tatsächlich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr der Dunkelhäutige fort: „Das ist wirklich peinlich, weißt du. Wenn das deine Eltern erfahren …"

Verdammt, daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Das würde einer mittelgroßen Katastrophe gleichkommen, wenn man es gelinde ausdrücken wollte. Ohne sich umzublicken wusste Draco, dass auch Granger von dieser Aussicht schwer betroffen war, denn er hörte, wie Potter ihr in beruhigendem Ton einige Worte zuflüsterte.

„Wenn du ihnen das erzählst, bis du ein toter Mann", antwortete er jedoch scharf, versuchte, sich so von seiner Gefühlslage zu distanzieren, die in ihm einen kleinen Krieg gegen seine Beherrschung ausfocht.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Zugegeben, ich will hiermit auch nichts zu tun haben, ich war nur ein wenig", Blaise zögerte und seine vollen Lippen umspielte ein undefinierbares Lächeln, „neugierig."

Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief in Richtung Ausgang. Auch den Blonden hielt hier nichts mehr und er entfernte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Harry und Hermine standen immer noch fassungslos an dem hässlichen Tisch. Sie konnten beide nicht richtig fassen, was sich gerade vor ihnen abgespielt hatte.

*

An diesem Abend lag Hermine zum ersten Mal seit der Abtreibung nicht nur mit Gedanken an das Kind und Malfoy im Bett. Sie dachte angsterfüllt an Blaise Zabini, der auf sie gewirkt hatte, als würde er Muggelstämmige, und besonders sie selbst, verachten.

Doch oft driftete sie auch in eine vollkommen andere Richtung ab und ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Harry, ihrem besten Freund, der für sie da war, obwohl sie so etwas völlig anderes erwartet hatte.

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen mit vielen Überraschungen und auch Schrecken – aber dennoch glaubte Hermine, ein fahles Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen, ein schwacher Schein, der ihr wieder ein wenig Kraft gab.


	7. Setback

**Kapitel 6 – Set-back – Rückschlag**

Harry freute sich schon auf die Weihnachtsferien, ein wenig Ruhe, ein wenig Gesellschaft im Kreise der Weasleys, die er besuchen würde ... aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Hermine es jedoch verweigert, mitzugehen, was seine Stimmung erheblich drückte.

Noch vor kurzer Zeit hätte er sich gefragt, was sie dazu bewegte, doch nun wusste er es und er fand es wirklich ein wenig kindisch. Ablenkung würde ihr schließlich gut tun.

Es war schockierend – mehr als das – dass Hermine tatsächlich mit Malfoy ... und dann auch noch mit dem Resultat, dass ...

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Er wollte seine Freundin in einem möglichst ungetrübtem Licht sehen und nicht die ganze Zeit diesen Hintergedanken haben, denn dadurch wurde sie kein schlechterer Mensch.

Gut ... vielleicht doch, irgendwie. Aber sie war immer noch dieselbe, nicht wahr?

Seufzend zog er seinen Vorhang beiseite und starrte aus seinem Bett auf den Verbotenen Wald, der alles andere als gefährlich aussah mit seinem zuckergussartigen Überzug aus feinstem Pulverschnee.

Noch eine Woche. Eine Woche bist zu den Weihnachtsferien, eine Woche, die er damit verbringen wollte, Hermine doch noch zu überreden, allerdings wusste er schon jetzt, dass es mehr oder minder sinnlos war.

Deprimierend.

Erneut seufzend stand er auf und torkelte unbebrillt in das kleine Badezimmer, das zum Schlafsaal gehörte.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging an den Betten seiner Mitschüler vorbei – sie alle schliefen noch tief und fest, schließlich war heute Samstag und es konnte nicht später als acht Uhr sein.

Am Waschbecken spritzte er sich achtlos eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, wodurch seine Lebensgeister soweit angeregt wurden, dass er es schaffte, seine alte Hose und den Pullover abzustreifen und in die

Dusche zu steigen.

Auch dort war das Wasser bitterkalt und Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszuschreien.

Es war wirklich bestialisch, dass Zauberer alles schafften, aber das Wasser morgens trotzdem schweinekalt aus dem Duschkopf kam, auch wenn er schon vorher auf warm stellte!

Doch es dauerte nicht annähernd so lange wie er meinte, bis es sich wieder relativiert hatte und der Gryffindor sich die hoffnungslos strubbeligen Haare einschäumte, während er über den letzten Tag nachdachte.

Es gab wohl ein Wort, das diesen ziemlich gut beschrieb – Fiasko.

_„Miss Granger, das war wirklich keine Glanzleistung für Ihre Verhältnisse. Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"_

_Professor Scrimgeour, die Witwe des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers Rufus Scrimgeour und neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei sah ihren Schützling aus Gryffindor ein wenig skeptisch an und rauschte dann weiter, während Hermine vollkommen fassungslos auf das rote _Annehmbar _starrte, das sie wirklich ungemein stark leuchtend anstrahlte._

_Harry saß neben ihr und verstaute schnell sein _Ohnegleichen _– natürlich war er in diesem einen Fach immer besser gewesen als sie, doch so extrem war es noch nie ausgefallen._

_Beunruhigend._

_Noch viel beunruhigender war, dass Harry genau wusste, warum Hermine in letzter Zeit so zerstreut wie eine fallen gelassene Tasche war._

_Während seine grünen Seelenspiegel in ihr blasses Gesicht sahen und Ron nichts bemerken wollte, übergab Professor Scrimgeour Draco Malfoy sein immergleiches _Erwartungen übertroffen.

_„Mann, Hermine, hattest du einen Blackout? Du lernst doch fast noch mehr als sonst in letzter Zeit?", fragte Ron verdutzt, doch Harry konnte ihm seine Taktlosigkeit nicht übler nehmen als sonst – schließlich hatte der Rotschopf noch immer keine Ahnung, was für eine drückendes Geheimnis seine beste Freundin im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit sich herumgetragen hatte._

_Reflexartig griff der Schwarzhaarige nach dem Unterarm des Mädchens, um ihn aufmunternd zu drücken, doch sie begann trotzdem, zu zittern und ein wenig zu schniefen._

„_Nicht so gut gelaufen, Granger? Das ist schade. Gerade jetzt, wo es auf den Abschluss zugeht ..."_

_Das goldene Trio drehte sich zu Malfoy um, der sich aus der Reihe hinter ihnen nach vorn gebeugt hatte und nun befriedigt grinste. „War ich tatsächlich besser als du? Das muss doch schrecklich sein ... Wenn schon nicht in der Schule, wo bist du denn dann noch besser als ich?"_

_Ron wollte sich auf Malfoy stürzen, doch in dem Moment begann Professor Scrimgeour mit ihrem lauten Organ mit dem Unterricht und ermahnte den Weasley, der sich mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf den Slytherin wieder umdrehte._

_Auch Harry wandte sich wieder der Lehrerin zu, doch Hermine entkroch, immer noch nach hinten gedreht, ein ungewollter Schluchzer, den Malfoy mit einem herablassenden Blick quittierte, bevor er seinen Oberkörper wieder nach hinten lehnte._

_Harry wusste nicht wirklich, wie er weiter verfahren sollte. Die ganze Stunde über kämpfte Hermine offensichtlich damit, nicht aus dem Raum zu rennen und er saß so hilflos neben ihr, dass er sich beinahe schmutzig vorkam, weil er nichts tat._

_Die erlösende Klingel war wie ein frischer Atemzug, der vor der nahenden Erstickung bewahrte. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf irgendjemanden stürzte Hermine aus dem Raum und Harry überlegte sich schon, wo er sie nun wohl suchen würde._

_Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er Malfoy und Zabini aus der Reihe hinter sich höhnisch lachen hörte und kurz darauf ein Poltern vernahm._

_Sein Kopf wirbelte herum und er brüllte Rons Namen, um diesen davon abzuhalten, Zabinis Nase einfach zu brechen._

„_Ziemlich grob, Weasley", meinte der Blonde boshaft, jedoch erst, als er einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand eingenommen hatte, „Vor allem, weil du offensichtlich nicht im Bilde bist."_

In dieser Sekunde lag Malfoy im Krankenflügel und Harry und Ron hatten eine saftige Woche Nachsitzen nach den Ferien vor sich.

Ron war so wütend wegen der spöttischen Aussage und wegen der Strafarbeit gewesen, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte, seinen besten Freund nach der Bedeutung der Worte zu fragen, welcher mehr als einfach nur glücklich deswegen war.

Die Minuten nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren für den Jungen, der lebte eine wahre Qual gewesen. Jeder Atemzug seitens des Rothaarigen ließ seine Muskeln anspannen, doch als er auch beim Mittagessen noch nicht darüber redete, konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder einigermaßen beruhigen.

Einigermaßen.

*

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und wechselte beinahe sekündlich die Position.

Seit der Dämmerung war sie wach, so wach, dass es fast schon unnatürlich war.

Warum, wusste sie nicht.

Warum ihre Gedanken kontinuierlich, egal, was sie tat, zu Malfoy abdrifteten, wusste sie nicht.

Harry, die treue Seele, hatte ihr wörtlich wiedergegeben, was der Blonde noch gesagt hatte und es hatte sie überraschend wenig berührt.

Viel schlimmer war die erneute Degradierung ihrer bloßen Existenz gewesen – denn egal was sie zu anderen sagte, irgendwie hatte sie in den letzten Wochen das leise Gefühl gehabt, Malfoy könnte sie tatsächlich als in irgendeiner Form ebenbürtigen Menschen sehen.

Gestern war es wie ein Faustschlag gewesen, dass sie sich offensichtlich geirrt hatte.

Heute spürte sie den Bluterguss, den sie davongetragen hatte.

Das Mädchen mit dem wuscheligen Haar wusste ja nicht einmal, was ihr daran lag – vielleicht war es dieser unterbewusste Drang in jedem Menschen, von allen akzeptiert zu werden.

Vielleicht, entgegen aller Gleichgültigkeit der letzten Jahre, wollte sie sich gegenüber ihrem männlichen Gegenpart als Schulsprecher schlicht beweisen. Dass auch sie im Grunde nicht anders war als er ... sie hatte geglaubt, irgendwo hatte er das bereits verstanden.

Doch offensichtlich hatte sie sich getäuscht.

Irgendwo hoffte Hermine auf die erste Möglichkeit.

Zwar hatte auch sie irgendwann gelernt, dass es bei manchen Leuten eher negativ war, wenn sie einen tatsächlich mochten, aber auch sie besaß diesen gewissen Drang nach Beliebtheit.

_Draco Malfoy gehört zu den Menschen, von denen du nicht gemocht werden willst_, versuchte sie sich selbst einzureden.

Aber trotzdem war es immer noch besser als die zweite Möglichkeit.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwendete Hermine an den Gedanken, den Slytherin im Krankenflügel zu besuchen und einfach zu fragen.

„_Hallo, Malfoy, wie geht's? Sag mal, macht es dir eigentlich Spaß, mich zu verletzen? Irgendwie hätte ich nämlich gern, dass du mich ebenbürtig behandelst. Würdest du das machen? Nein? Ist schon okay, du kannst es dir ja noch einmal überlegen."_

Schon in ihren Gedanken hörte sich das Gespräch lächerlich und peinlich an.

Außerdem ... was würde er denn denken, wenn sie so mir nichts dir nichts vor ihm stehen würde?

Er würde sie für unterwürfig – also schlechter –, ängstlich – also schlechter –, unsicher – also schlechter – und charakterlos – also schlechter – halten.

Nein, das war wirklich nicht der Sinn der Übung.

Seufzend stand Hermine auf und mit der Kälte des Schlafsaals kam die momentan reguläre Taubheit zurück.

So war es jeden Morgen – Hermine wachte viel zu früh auf, überlegte fieberhaft, stand auf und gab sich dem Alltagstrott hin, ohne nachzudenken.

Sie zog sich zurück und gab vor zu lernen, während sie keines der Worte, das sie las, wirklich wahrnahm.

In dieser Zeit dachte sie auch nicht nach – sie existierte quasi ohne jeglichen Inhalt.

Leere.

Danach hatte sie sich so lange gesehnt und als sie sie bekommen hatte, mussten ihre Gedanken eben zu einer anderen Zeit gedacht werden – in dem Fall morgens, wenn sie eigentlich noch schlafen sollte. Es war ja so oder so nicht in ihrem Interesse, dass ihre Mitbewohnerinnen Verdacht schöpften.

Doch vielleicht hätte sie die _Zeit des Vakuums_, wie sie es selbst gerne nannte, doch besser nutzen sollen.

Wann genau hatte sie jemals ein _Annehmbar_ in einem Test gehabt?

In diesem Moment war alles, das sie in letzter Zeit bedrückt hatte, auf die zierliche Brünette hereingebrochen – sie konnte es verdrängen, doch mit dieser banalen Schulnote wurde ihr ihr Versagen mehr denn je vorgeführt.

_Mädchen, du hast mit Malfoy geschlafen._

_Du bist schwanger geworden._

_Du warst zu selbstsüchtig, das Kind zu behalten._

_Nicht einmal mehr in der Schule bist du noch gut._

_Annehmbar._

_Was kannst du denn sonst noch, außer gute Noten schreiben?_

_Und jetzt kannst du nicht einmal mehr das?_

Ihre innere Stimme wollte keine Ruhe geben und hätte sie ein Gesicht gehabt, wäre es wohl das Malfoys gewesen, denn diesen Punkt hatte er ihr tatsächlich entgegengeschleudert.

Natürlich konnte er nicht ahnen, dass Hermine genau denselben Gedanken in diesem Moment gehabt hatte und der Schlag und der darauffolgende Bluterguss dadurch vermutlich noch schmerzhafter waren, aber so war es gewesen und die Gryffindor war kurz davor, tatsächlich zurückzuschlagen oder einfach wegzurennen.

Dass sie geblieben war und sich nicht weiter um den jungen Mann geschert hatte, zumindest nach außen hin, gab ihr das Gefühl, eine gewisse Stärke zu besitzen, von der sie seit dem Verlust des Kindes nicht viel gespürt hatte.

Die Stärke, zu bleiben und es zu ertragen.

Zumindest halbwegs.

Zehn Minuten später, vor dem erbarmungslosen Spiegel, der sie in voller Verschlafenheit und Müdigkeit präsentierte, war Hermine wieder im Tal angelangt.

Kritisch musterte sie sich und beschloss schnell, dass sie zwar keine Schönheit war, aber immer noch durchschnittlich genug, um sogar mit Kind irgendeinen zu finden, der ihr doch sicher ein guter, liebender Mann sein würde.

Sie könnte eine einfache Hausfrau werden, vielleicht einen Halbtagsjob ohne weitere Anstrengungen annehmen ... kurz, Hermine war einmal mehr dabei, sich selbst herunterzuziehen.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange – die Schulsprecherin betrachtete sich noch immer selbst – bis Parvati aufstand und Hermine eine gewisse Haltung annehmen musste und es zum ersten Mal sein Wochen auch halbwegs glaubhaft vermitteln konnte.

_Du kannst stark sein. Auch wenn es anstrengend ist_.

_Gib also alles._

*

Draco starrte schon lange aus dem Fenster, als der Himmel langsam begann, sich aufzuhellen.

So gegen sechs war er aufgewacht, sämtliche Wunden verheilt, die Spuren der Flüche verschwunden.

Draco war wiederhergestellt.

Doch egal, was er tat, er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen.

Er betrachtete die hohe, weiße Decke, die ihm ein Gefühl von Freiheit gab.

Er starrte die Tür zum Zimmer Madam Pomfreys an, an der ein Kranz geschmackloser Trockenblumen hing.

Er beobachtete die Heiltränke, die sicher eingesperrt waren, manche von ihnen blubberten ein wenig.

Und schließlich starrte er aus dem Fenster.

Lange.

Bis es begann, zu dämmern.

Draco erahnte gerade den ersten Hauch eines weißlichen Rosa am Horizont, als die Tür quietschte und er sich irritiert umdrehte.

Hatte sich jemand so früh am Morgen verletzt?  
War ein Hufflepuff vielleicht folgeträchtig aus dem Bett gefallen?

Dann riss er seine grauen Augen auf.

Vor ihm, mit abschätzendem, distanziertem Blick stand Blaise Zabini. „Ich denke, du musst mir Einiges erklären."

Und ehe Draco sich versah, hatte er alles ausgeplaudert, das der Dunkelhäutige noch nicht wusste.

Professor McGonagalls Auftrag beispielsweise, den Blaise mit einem gemurmelten _Dann bete besser, dass die alte Vettel keine Zwischenbilanzen ziehen will_ kommentiert hatte, was Draco ungewollt erneut zum Nachdenken brachte.

„Na ja, für mich ist der Fall klar", meinte Blaise am Ende und sah seinen Freund abschätzend an, „Du musst McGonagall mitteilen, dass du nichts mit dem Schlammblut zu tun haben willst, bevor sie es selbst herausfindet und eine Bestrafung auf dich wartet."

„Und was soll ich ihr sagen, dass ich Granger hasse? Ganz toll, Zabini."

Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Natürlich nicht, du Genie. Du kannst es beispielsweise mit der Ausrede probieren, die bei so einfältigen, alten Leuten am Besten zieht – du denkst, du schadest ihr mehr als dass du ihr hilfst."

Der Blonde konnte seinem Freund nicht eingestehen, dass er so tatsächlich schon gefühlt hatte. Das würde seinen Stolz als Slytherin verletzen.

„Oder du behauptest, es würde dich überfordern."

Empört riss Draco den Mund auf, doch er schloss ihn schnell wieder.

Sein Bild im Kopfe der Schulleiterin war so oder so kein allzu schönes, da konnte ein wenig Schwäche doch auch nicht mehr schaden, dachte er frustriert.

Blaise merkte schnell, dass seine Ideen nicht wirklich fruchteten und noch bevor Madam Pomfrey aufstand, verschwand er wieder.

Irgendwo tat Draco ihm sogar leid.

Da er jedoch nie wirklich empfunden hatte und immer eine gefühlloser Klotz war, das gab er unbeschämt zu, hielt dieses Gefühl nicht lange an und nun, da seine Neugierde gestillt war, verlor er in gewisser Weise das Interesse.

Draco würde das abgetriebene Kind schon schaukeln.

*

Beim Frühstück saß Hermine neben ihrem schwarzhaarigen besten Freund und schob lustlos ihre Haferflocken hin und her.

„Essen, Hermine?", fragte Harry betont fröhlich, doch die Brünette ignorierte ihn.

Um sie herum saßen fast keine ihrer Mitschüler mehr, in wenigen Minuten würde der Tisch abgeräumt werden.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen."

Der Grünäugige verstand kein Wort.

Verdutzt sah er die Schulsprecherin an und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn aufklärte, doch ihr immer weinerlicher werdender Blick sprach nicht direkt dafür, dass sie noch mehr preisgeben würde.

Kurz schnellten ihre sonst so selbstsicheren braunen Augen hoch an den Slytherintisch, an dem Malfoy, frisch aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, allein da saß.

Ein ungewöhnliches Bild – Malfoy allein.

Hermine schob es auf die Ehrfrucht, die ganzen anderen Siebtklässler waren schon weg und Jüngere wollten sich dem Eisprinzen nicht nähern.

Sie wusste ja nicht, dass der Blonde unglaublich schlecht gelaunt aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen war und alle angefahren hatte, sie sollen sich verpissen.

Noch weniger konnte sie wissen, dass er dies getan hatte, weil er den ganzen restlichen frühen Morgen an sie gedacht hatte und nicht mehr länger verhehlen konnte, dass es ihm trotz aller Abneigung lieber wäre, sie wieder fröhlicher zu sehen, weil es sich dann nicht mehr so schuldig fühlen müsste.

Nein, Hermine wusste es nicht.

Und vermutlich war es auch besser so.

„Hermine, redest du noch vor Neujahr mit mir?", fragte Harry nun ein wenig gestresst und stieß seiner besten Freundin ungewohnt stark mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und wandte sich dann ihm zu: „Ja, schon gut."

Sie nuschelte so heftig, dass der Grünäugige sie nur schwer verstand, doch ihre nächsten Worte waren klar, beinahe ein wenig zu hoch: „Harry, findest du nicht auch, dass ich das Kind hätte behalten sollen?"

„Was redest du? Es ist von Malfoy", entfuhr es dem Angesprochenen und schnell schlug er die Hände vor den Mund – die Taktlosigkeit war überwältigend.

Hermine war nach Weinen zumute ob der Reaktion, doch Harrys unschuldiger Blick rettete ihn und sie überging die Aussage, obwohl ihr nun nur noch mehr nach Schreien zumute war.

„Harry, auch wenn ich ein Kind hätte, mein Leben würde weitergehen, oder? Ich müsste ja nicht arbeiten. Oder vielleicht als Hilfskraft ... bei George im Laden? Du weißt schon, etwas, wo ich auch nur halbtags sein könnte, bis ..."

„Was redest du?", fragte Harry erneut, doch diesmal war es vollkommen durchdacht und er funkelte seine Freundin böse an, „Das ist lächerlich, das weißt du. Selbst mit Kind könntest du studieren und einen hochangesehenen Posten annehmen!"

„Und mein Schulabschluss?", erwiderte sie schnippisch – die Wut des Jungen, der überlebte hatte ihr neuen Zündstoff geliefert.

„Als ob ausgerechnet _du_ nicht den Schulabschluss wahrscheinlich auch jetzt schon konkurrenzlos perfekt bestehen würdest", höhnte er jetzt und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", erwiderte sie nur leise und er verdrehte die auffälligen Augen: „Hermine. Das. Ist. Lächerlich."

Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen, doch dann wurde sein Ausdruck plötzlich wieder sanft – wie sie es gewohnt war. Der verständnisvolle, viel zu gute Harry. Besser, als es für ihn selbst gut war ...

„Hermine, bitte. Ich will nicht böse sein oder so, aber du weißt, dass es so besser ist. Für dich, für uns alle. Ich will es ja kaum zugeben ... auch für Malfoy."

Er dachte vielleicht, sie so zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Sie starrte auf die Pampe aus Milch, Haferflocken und Rosinen vor ihr und schien darauf zu warten, dass er weiterredete.

Also erfüllte er ihr den Wunsch, denn er würde nicht aufgeben. Sie sollte glücklich sein.

„Hermine ...", begann er nun langsam wieder, „Und selbst wenn du es behalten hättest – ich betone es noch einmal – aus dir wird niemals eine Hilfskraft. Da wartet mehr auf dich."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah mit festem Blick in die Augen, die sich ein wenig hinter den sich spiegelnden Brillengläsern versteckten.

„Und was wird aus meiner Zukunft mit einem anderen Mann?"

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Ich bin dazu verdammt, unglücklich zu leben", erwiderte sie nur und ihre Stimme wurde wieder weinerlich.

„Nun mal ernsthaft, wenn ein Mann dich nicht will, nur weil du schon ein Kind hast, dann hat er dich nicht verdient", meinte Harry resigniert und trommelte nun genervt mit seinen Fingern auf dem Sitzkissen neben sich herum, dass Hermine es nicht merkte.

„Da siehst du es, ich es nicht tun sollen!", rief sie jetzt mit Tränen in den Augen und stand auf.

Harry sah ihr nach, als sie mit schnellem Schritt aus der Halle verschwand.

Auch Malfoys Blick, der ihr folgte, entging ihm nicht.

Verdammt, er hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Damit hätte er rechnen müssen ... aber was war sie auch so versessen auf ihr Unglück!

*

Ehe Draco sich versah, hatte er die Anwesenheit Potters ignoriert und war dem Schlammblut gefolgt.

Er konnte es sich nicht genau erklären, vermutlich lag es an der Masse an ungewohnt loyalen Gedanken vom Morgen.

Jedenfalls dachte er, er könnte ihre Probleme vielleicht verstehen.

Wenn sie sie ihm überhaupt verriet ...

So schon also einmal mehr Draco Malfoy persönlich seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen des Raumes der Wünsche, als Hermine sich gerade verbarrikadieren wollte und verlangte, dass sie ihn hineinließ.

Sie wehrte sich bissig, zischend, am Ende sogar kreischend doch er sah sie die ganze Zeit über mit dem selben, kühlen Blick an und schien taub für ihre Beschimpfungen zu sein.

_Wenigstens ist sie nicht mehr so in Trance wie noch vor Kurzem_, dachte er resigniert. Er hoffte, dass die alte Fledermaus von einer Schulleiterin das auch bemerkte, es als Erfolg verbuchte und auf sein Konto gehen ließ.

Schließlich hatte sie aufgegeben.

Ein letzter, wütender Schrei und Hermine hatte sich auf einen Sofa gesetzt und den Slytherin bewusst ignoriert.

Bis er anfing, zu sprechen.

„Hast du dich mit Potter gestritten?"

Oh, ja, die weltoffene, verständnisvolle Tour.

Hermines Gefühle waren am Bersten, sie wäre am Liebsten gerannt ... immer nur gerannt, um die Gefühle abzuschütteln, bevor sie sie am Ende dem Egozentriker Malfoy verriet.

Daher der ungewohnte Sarkasmus.

„Hast du immer noch Selbstzweifel?", versuchte er es erneut und die Gryffindor war allein schon überrascht, weil er das erkannt hatte. Oder hatte sie es Harry erzählt, während er dabei war?

Das musste es sein.

„Vergiss es Malfoy, ich erzähle dir nichts."

„Schon gut, ich kann warten."

Demonstrativ verschränkte er die Arme und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem anderen Sofa nieder und die Brünette war verwirrt.

„Du bist seltsam."

„Nimmst du das etwa persönlich?", fragte er nach einem verwunderten Blick leicht kichernd, „Ich will mich doch vorbildlich verhalten, da gehört dieses Affentheater dazu."

Sie beschloss, über dieser Aussage zu stehen und ihn wieder zu ignorieren und hörte dadurch das leise Flüstern nicht.

Und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie alles ausgeplaudert.

Als Hermine den Mund wieder schloss, wollte sie sich selbst ohrfeigen.

Doch kein Schmerz der Welt hätte diesen Fehler jemals wieder ausgeglichen, außerdem würden ihre Wangen irgendwann taub werden und es hätte keinen Sinn mehr ...

„Keine Angst, ich habe dich mit einem Fluch belegt. Du hast mir also nichts von selbst verraten. Und denk bloß nicht, dass ich das überhaupt hätte wissen wollen, wenn ich nicht diese bescheuerte Schulleiterin zufrieden stellen müsste", meinte Malfoy entspannt, stand auf und ließ die Knochen seiner dünnen Beine dabei knacken.

Als hätte jemand somit alle Emotionen, alles Leben aus Hermine gewischt, saß sie auf der Couch wie eine Puppe und starrte an die Decke.

Das hatte er tatsächlich getan?

Wo war die Achtung ihr gegenüber?

Sie wusste, dass sie niemals Antworten auf diese Fragen bekommen würde und dennoch schwirrten sie in ihrem Kopf herum wie zwei besonders große, laute Stechmücken.

Unangenehm.

Ohne dass sich ihre Mimik verändert hätte, begannen die Tränen ungeniert zu entrinnen.

Draco bemerkte es und meinte betont gleichgültig: „Nicht, dass ich das unter normalen Umständen je gesagt hätte, aber Potty hat recht. Du lebst in einer verdammten Traumwelt und machst dich selbst so schlecht, dass es lächerlich ist."

„Ihr habt beide keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie hohl und er seufzte. „Gut, wie du willst. Es ist lächerlich, merke es dir gut. Und solltest du es jemals selbst feststellen, sag mir irgendwie Bescheid. Ab da versuche ich, McGonagalls Aufgabe wieder nachzugehen."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und hatte schon die Türklinke in der Hand, als sie flüsterte: „Als ob dir etwas daran liegen würde."

In diesem Moment wollte Draco dies nicht verneinen.

Dieses hoffnungslose, selbstmitleidige Benehmen machte ihn rasend und verstärkte seinen Abscheu vor dem Schlammblut nur umso mehr.

Er verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort und mit dem Klicken der Tür seufzte Hermine.

Sie hasste Malfoy.

Wieder.

**---**

_Aaaah, die Geschichte verselbständigt sich ._

_XD Noch geht es, ich hoffe, dass ich die ganzen Punkte, die ich noch aufgeschrieben hab, unterbringen kann ôo Wünscht mir Glück!_

_Aber das Kapitel ist lang!!_

_Und ehm ... Blaises Geschmacklosigkeit am Ende ‚seines' Teils ... das war Absicht^^  
_

_R&R please..._


	8. Presents

**Kapitel 7 – Presents – Geschenke**

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, als Harry sich plötzlich dazu entschied, über die Ferien doch in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

In seiner Mission, Hermine zu überreden, doch mit in den Fuchsbau zu kommen, hatte er auf ganzer Linie versagt, also musste er ihr eben auf andere Art entgegenkommen.

Hermine selbst schien das zwar zu begrüßen, doch sie reagierte sehr verhalten.

Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

Seit Wochen waren ihre Emotionen nun schon auf ein Minimum reduziert und verhältnismäßig war sie in dieser Sache sehr glücklich.

Tatsächlich war Hermine äußerst glücklich.

Viel glücklicher jedoch stimmte sie die Tatsache, dass Malfoy über die Ferien nach Hause fuhr.

Er hatte es Pansy erzählt, als er in Verwandlung hinter Hermine saß, ihr kam es fast wie Absicht vor ... als würde er wollen, dass sie ihn vermisste.

Darauf konnte er lange warten.

„Mutter und Vater bestehen darauf, dass ich über Weihnachten und Neujahr bei ihnen bin", hatte er geschnarrt und Hermine hatte sich gefragt, warum er wohl noch immer so stolz auf seine Eltern war.

Immerhin schien es zu stimmen, dass sie ihn nach Hause holten, denn Ginny hatte Hermine erzählt, dass ihr eine Ravenclaw erzählt hatte, dass eine Freundin Malfoy beobachtet hatte, während er die entsprechende Eule bekommen hatte.

Warum genau Ginny das erzählt hatte und warum sie sich die genaue Folge der Informationskette so gut merken konnte, verstand Hermine nicht ganz, aber es war ihr auch relativ egal, genau wie alles, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie Malfoy nun ganze zweieinhalb Wochen nicht ertragen musste.

Vor allem, wenn man die Ereignisse des letzten Wochenendes beachtete.

_Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende, doch nur wenige Schüler überwanden sich, durch die Schneestürme die Tour ins Dorf zu unternehmen._

_Hermine war – wie konnte es anders sein – eine der vielen, die lieber im Schloss blieben._

_Doch im Gegensatz zu der breiten Mehrheit schloss sie sich nicht dem kurzfristig initiierten Spielenachmittag an, sondern verkroch sich einmal mehr in die Bibliothek._

_Tatsächlich war das Wort _verkriechen_ wahrscheinlich selbst im wortwörtlichsten Sinne passend, Hermine fühlte sich vor allem in den hinteren Regalreihen, die für die normalen Schüler und ihre Hausaufgaben unerschwinglich waren, wohl und wie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Höhle._

_Konnte sie nicht hier Winterschlaf antreten?_

_Vielleicht für immer?_

_Denn ihr Innerstes fühlte sich noch immer an, als würde es nie wieder wirklich erwärmen._

_Und auch wenn momentan ein leichter Frühling angebrochen war – Harry sei Dank – brachen hin und wieder kleine, frühlingstypische Schneeschauer über sie herein._

_Sie war gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde in einen Sessel gekauert, als ein wahrer Sturm über sie hereinbrach._

_Ein Schatten verdunkelte das flackernde Licht der überall angebrachten Laterne und irritiert blickte Hermine auf. Sie dachte, dass Harry vielleicht gekommen war, um sie zu überreden, ein Spiel mitzuspielen, oder, vielleicht, im äußersten Fall der Fälle, Ginny._

_Doch es war Malfoy, der sie von oben herab, und das nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Sitzposition, ansah._

_Sie sah ihn schweigend an und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte._

_Schließlich war es unmöglich – und auch unerwünscht – dass er sich einfach so zu ihr gesellte, um einen kleinen Plausch zu führen._

_Doch auch dem Blonden schien nicht wirklich nach Reden zu sein – er sah sie an und musterte offensichtlich alles an ihr, die schlecht gekämmten Haare, das müde Gesicht und die lieblos zusammengemischten Klamotten, die man nur sehen konnte, weil sie ihren Umhang offen hatte._

„_Du siehst nicht gut aus", meinte er schließlich abschätzend und sie antwortete prompt: „Danke."_

„_Das war eine Beleidigung", informierte er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch sie erwiderte: „Für deine Verhältnisse war das eher ein Lob. Immerhin sagst du mir nicht, dass ich stinke oder aussehe, als würde ich gerade aus einer Mülltonne klettern."_

_Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, so etwas jemals zu ihr gesagt zu haben. Doch er befand es für besser, sie einfach zu ignorieren und ihr das zu sagen, weshalb er überhaupt hergekommen war._

„_Granger, denkst du nicht, es würde dir gut tun, über die Ferien nach Hause zu gehen?"_

„_Meine Eltern sind im Skiurlaub", informierte sie ihn gleichgültig, noch bevor ihr wirklich auffallen konnte, dass er soeben um ihr Wohl besorgt war._

_Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr diese Erkenntnis kam und ihr gleichgültiger Blick wurde wacher, sie ging in Verteidigungshaltung._

_Draco merkte durchaus, dass es ein wenig dauerte, bis sie seine Aussage wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Die ganze Aura um Granger veränderte sich, es schien, als ob die Dämmerung vorbei wäre und die Nacht anbrach._

_Er konnte ihre unverhohlene Verwirrung und Verständnislosigkeit nachvollziehen, hatte er sich doch lange genug überlegt, ob er diesen Schritt wirklich gehen sollte._

_Gestern Nacht, als er einmal mehr mit Schlaflosigkeit geplagt wurde, hatte es angefangen. Und den ganzen Tag über konnte er an fast nichts anderes denken._

_Je mehr er an Granger gedacht hatte, desto öfter hatte er sich überlegt, wie er sich an ihrer Stelle fühlen würde. Er hatte bis dato nicht einmal gewusst, dass er so etwas wie Empathie überhaupt besaß, und dann auch noch gegenüber einer Gryffindor – einem Mädchen!_

_Aber es schien so, als sei er doch nicht so geschädigt von seiner verkappten Jugend._

_Er dachte darüber nach, wie er sich fühlen würde, dazu, das glaubte er zumindest, machte es sich am Besten, wenn er seine eigenen Gefühle verzehnfachte und dann noch die Emotion einer Frau hinzufügte. Er hoffte, dass Granger zumindest in dieser Sache so ähnlich war wie Pansy, die dieses Gefühl sehr offen auslebte._

_Draco gab sich wirklich Mühe mit diesem Selbstexperiment und wurde von dem Ergebnis beinahe erschlagen._

_Plötzlich, als hätte er Legilimentik angewandt, war ihm vollkommen klar, warum genau Granger die letzten Monate so seltsam gewesen war._

_Und hier saß sie nun, und wäre die ganze Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, wäre er vermutlich einmal mehr in schamloses Lachen ausgebrochen, weil sie so ... nun, überrumpelt dasaß._

„_Was willst du von mir?", flüsterte sie schließlich, überrascht und aggressiv._

„_Ich meine es ernst."_

_Die gleichgültige Antwort war für sie einmal mehr ein Grund, ihm fast in sein bleiches Gesicht zu schlagen._

_Monatelang behandelte er sie abwechselnd abwertend und ignorant, dann stellte er sich simpel vor sie und behauptete, er würde sich für ihr Wohlergehen interessieren._

„_Das fällt dir jetzt ein", stellte sie also laut fest und der Slytherin seufzte: „Es hört sich verrückt an, ich weiß. Aber ich bin trotzdem der Überzeugung, ein bisschen vertraute Gesellschaft würde dir gut tun."_

_Ach so, sie hatte vergessen, er war unter die Seelsorger gegangen!_

_Natürlich!_

„_Was geht dich das an?", fragte sie, wieder mit lauter, überraschend klarer Stimme._

_Er antwortete nicht und sie wusste auch, warum; es war eine dumme Frage gewesen._

_Die Antwort war mehr als nur klar, zumindest dachte sie das._

_Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass sie nur teilweise richtig lag._

_Natürlich war er prinzipiell nur hier, weil es ihm vor einiger Zeit aufgetragen worden war._

_Aber wiederum war ihr nicht ganz bewusst, dass es tatsächlich das erste Mal war, dass er mit guten Absichten, für seine Verhältnisse wirklich beunruhigend guten Absichten, auf sie zukam._

„_Oh, bitte, tu jetzt nicht so, als würdest du irgendetwas verstehen", murmelte Hermine schließlich, als Draco sich schlicht zu weigern schien, etwas zu sagen._

„_Du würdest mir nicht glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich dich tatsächlich zu verstehen glaube, oder?", erwiderte Draco und ihrer Meinung nach war er selbst nicht einmal richtig von seiner Aussage überzeugt, weshalb sie trocken zu lachen begann. „Nein, das würde ich tatsächlich nicht glauben."_

„_Du kannst es ja versuchen."_

_Erneut lachte die Gryffindor freudlos und fragte dann: „Würdest du bitte gehen und aufhören, dich über mich lustig zu machen?"_

„_Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig", erwiderte er leise und fragte sich langsam, ob er sich wirklich so lange so schrecklich verhalten hatte, dass er gar keine Chance mehr hatte, dass sie ihm glauben würde._

_Und warum genau wollte er das eigentlich?_

_Vielleicht, um einen besseren Eindruck zu machen?_

_Aber wieso?_

_Überforderung auf höchster Ebene._

_Draco seufzte in dem Moment, in dem Granger wieder zu reden begann._

„_Malfoy, bitte, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, von dir keinerlei Verständnis zu bekommen. Nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, ich hätte es jemals erwartet, aber ich hoffe, du weißt, was ich meine. Wenn du nun bitte ...?"_

_Der Slytherin nahm es als Erfolg, dass sie mehr als einen zusammenhängenden Satz von sich geben konnte._

_Zumindest versuchte er das, denn er war es nicht gewohnt, Niederlagen auf ganzer Linie hinzunehmen._

_Er hatte die unausgesprochene Aufforderung durchaus verstanden, doch er blieb noch ein paar Sekunden regungslos stehen und sah Hermine unergründlich an._

_Dann drehte er sich um und lief in Richtung des Ausgangs._

_Kurz vor der nächsten Biegung der Regalreihen drehte er sich noch einmal halb um und sagte halblaut, so dass Hermine ihre Ohren spitzen musste, um ihn zu verstehen: „Frohe Weihnachten, Granger."_

_Draco verschwand so schnell er konnte, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, dass ein blasses Rot seine Wangen zierte._

_Was hatte ihn da nur geritten?_

_Was hatte ihn überhaupt geritten, da hinzugehen?_

_Ach ja, dieses drängende Gefühl, ihr zu helfen._

_Verdammt, er wurde schwach._

_Aber die Gedanken an den Schmerz und ihr trauriger, distanzierter Blick ließ ihn nicht mehr los._

Noch immer verstand Hermine nicht genau, was Malfoy mit dieser Aussage bezwecken wollte.

Sie hatte den leisen Verdacht, den ihre paranoide Seite entwickelt hatte, dass er sie einlullen wollte, um ihr noch mehr wehzutun, wenn sie sich ihm ein wenig geöffnet hatte.

Doch eine andere, die naive Seite in ihr, meinte zu wissen, dass er durch die ungewohnte Nähe, die gezwungenermaßen entstanden war, etwas entwickelt hatte, das zwar keine Sympathie war, ihn aber trotzdem irgendwie dazu brachte, sich ihr gegenüber nett zu verhalten und sich um sie zu sorgen.

Es war Hermine so peinlich, dass sie hoffte, es möge Letzteres sein und dass sie jedes Mal bei den Gedanken an seine letzten Worte errötete.

Sie kam einfach nicht mit diesem Slytherin zurecht, also war es umso besser, dass er über die Ferien nach Hause fuhr.

*

Am Weihnachtsmorgen saßen Hermine und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und packten ihre Geschenke aus.

Harry hatte die zündende Idee gehabt, die ungeöffneten Geschenke mit aus dem Schlafsaal zu bringen, da sie beide die Nächte momentan völlig einsam verbrachten.

Tatsächlich waren aus dem ganzen Haus abgesehen von ihnen vielleicht fünfzehn, höchstens zwanzig Schüler da geblieben.

Hermine war das nur recht.

Sie mochte es nicht, dass ständig jemand nach ihr rief, Hermine hier, Hermine da. Ja, sie war Jahrgangsbeste und Schulsprecherin, aber es ging ihr noch immer so miserabel (was ja, nebenbei bemerkt, viele festgestellt hatten!), dass sie es einfach nicht mehr schaffte, sich dann auch noch um jeden dummen Feuersalamander auf der Schule zu kümmern.

Harry war fröhlich, wie es die Festlichkeit von ihm verlangte.

Er zeigte Hermine fröhlich, fast schon stolz seine Geschenke von Ginny und George, den obligatorischen Weasleypulli hatte er natürlich schon an.

Es war der Brünetten so peinlich, dass sie vergessen hatte, ihren Freunden Geschenke zu kaufen, dass sie am Liebsten mit keinem von ihnen je wieder gesprochen hätte, aber wenigstens Harry schien sich den Grund denken zu können und Ron und Ginny sah sie glücklicherweise erst in zwei Wochen wieder.

Umso mehr lastete der drückende Gedanke jedoch auf ihr, weil sie so ... schrecklich liebevolle Geschenke von allen erhalten hatte.

Der Gedanke an ihre Freunde, wie sie durch Läden zogen, auf der Suche nach etwas Passendem für sie ... sie begann wieder, sich selbst zu verabscheuen, während sie die Verpackung von Mrs. Weasleys Keksdose fitzelte.

„Hermine, da liegt noch eine Karte an dich", wies Harry sie lächelnd auf eine unscheinbare Karte in grauem Umschlag hin, die auf den Boden gefallen war.

„Oh, danke", erwiderte sie murmelnd und hob sie auf.

Hermine konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, von wem die Karte wohl sein könnte, alle Geschenke der Vorjahre hatten sie ausgegraben.

Vielleicht hatten ihre Eltern neue Freunde in Australien, von denen sie noch nichts wusste?

Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Umschlag und schielte zu Harry, der einer kleinen Quidditchmannschaft hinterher sah, die Ron ihm geschenkt hatte und nun um die Köpfe einiger Drittklässler schwirrte.

Die Karte, die sie nun aus dem Umschlag zog war so schlicht, wie sie nur sein konnte, rechts in der Ecke sang ein kleiner Hauself ein Weihnachtslied, wie die Miniaturnoten darüber verrieten, ansonsten war sie dunkelrot.

_Also keine Freunde von meinen Eltern_, dachte sie noch, bevor sie die Karte aufklappte, den Namen las, und schon die ersten Tränen spürte.

Wieso schrieb er ihr eine weihnachtliche Grußkarte?

Und wieso schickte er ihr eine weihnachtliche Grußkarte mit einem Hauselfen?

Dass er von .R. wusste, war somit klar, aber wieso dachte er so weit mit?

Harry sah noch immer auf seine Quidditchmannschaft und sie sagte schnell, mit verdächtig erstickter Stimme, die der Junge, der überlebte allerdings nicht wahrnahm: „Ah, von meinen Eltern."

_Granger;_

_Noch einmal Frohe Weihnachten._

_Und ein frohes neues Jahr, das vielleicht besser wird als das letzte (zumindest die letzten Monate)._

_Grüße,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Zuerst überlegte sie, ob sie die Karte verbrennen sollte.

Doch beim zweiten Lesen fiel ihr die durchaus gute Absicht hinter dem etwas rüden Text auf und sie beschloss, damit zu warten, bis sie sich ein wenig Klarheit über sein Verhalten verschafft hatte.

„Was haben sie geschrieben?", unterbrach Harry ihre Gedanken und sie sah ihn verwirrt an?

„Wer? Oh, nichts besonderes. Nette Weihnachtsgrüße, du weißt schon."

Harry nickte.

*

Draco saß auf einem Sofa in einem der Salons der Malfoys und beobachtete seine Eltern, die ihm gegenüber saßen.

Manchmal überlegte er sich, ob er gerade aussah wie sein Vater.

Gebrochen.

Gehetzt.

Wie wirkte er wohl auf andere?

Draco dachte die meiste Zeit, sich so zu verhalten wie all die Jahre zuvor.

Doch dann dachte er darüber nach, wie dankbar er inzwischen war, Hogwarts besuchen zu dürfen. Im Gegensatz zu früher, wo er die Schule und eigentlich alle seine Bewohner verpönt hatte, so gut er konnte.

Er dachte an die Zustände während des Krieges, die für seinen Vater noch eine ganz andere Bedeutung hatten als für ihn.

Und er dachte an Granger.

Sein eigenes, einziges wahres Problem.

Das hatte sein Vater nicht und er hoffte auch, dass er nie davon erfahren würde.

Nein, er musste ganz anders wirken.

Ob sie wohl seine Karte schon gelesen hatte?

Vermutlich schon, schließlich war sie sicher schon seit halb sechs Uhr wach, um die Bibliotheksbände zu verschlingen, die sie noch nicht kannte, falls es davon noch welche gab.

Dann musste er sich ein trockenes Lachen verkneifen.

Er dachte hier an die alte Granger, den Stereotyp eines Strebers und nicht die neue, gleichgültige Gryffindor, die gar nichts mit der alten Version gemein hatte. Nicht einmal der Krieg hatte sie so schwächen können.

Vielleicht ähnelte sie seinem Vater mehr als er selbst.

Dennoch vermutete er, dass sie die Karte bereits geöffnet hatte.

Ihre Augenringe der letzten Wochen hatten Bände gesprochen.

Hoffentlich hatte sie sie nicht sofort verbrannt, er musste zugeben, dass er viel Zeit darin investiert hatte.

Wie lange es gebraucht hatte, bis er die richtige Formulierung gefunden hatte ... nicht zu verweichlicht und offen und nicht zu harsch.

Die Entscheidung, ihr diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen hatte er hingegen schon beschlossen, als er im Zug nach London gesessen war.

Warum genau, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte aufgehört, in dieser Hinsicht zu viel über sich selbst nachzudenken.

„Draco, was ist denn los mit dir?", unterbrach seine Mutter seine Gedanken.

Er sah auf und blickte in ihre großen, blauen Augen, die eine gewisse Besorgnis wiederspiegelten.

„Es ist nichts", antwortete er mechanisch und sie sah ihn noch kurz mit diesem unschuldigen Blick an, bis ihre Augen schmaler wurden und der Black'sche, durchdringende Blick zum Vorschein kam: „Lüg' mich nicht an, Draco. Was genau ist in den letzten Monaten geschehen?"

---

_Ich hab es endlich geschafft :) Juhu ... es ist zwar wieder einmal ein eher kurzes Kapitel, aber mir gefällt es eigentlich ziemlich gut, es passiert was :D Ich widme das Kapitel allen, die die Story lesen, auch wenn niemand kommentiert xD Die Views machen mich auch so halb glücklich ;)_

_Dass allerdings schon wieder das halbe Kapitel aus einem Flashback besteht, wurmt mich ein bisschen xD Und im nächsten wird noch eins kommen, wenn nicht ein gewisser Blondschopf einen ewigen Monolog (ob nun innerer oder an jemanden hin) halten soll -.- Ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht^^_


	9. Colours

**Kapitel 8 – Colours – Farben**

Noch am Weihnachttag bei Mittagessen erreichte Professor McGonagall ein Brief.

Hermine hatte bis dato tatsächlich geglaubt, noch zehn beschauliche Tage verbringen zu können.

Aber was wäre ihr momentanes Leben gewesen, wenn es tatsächlich so gekommen wäre?

Die Schulleiterin las den Brief, sprang auf, eilte aus der Halle und kam kurz darauf mit Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau zurück.

Die Gryffindor wollte ihren Kopf in den halb gegessenen Eintopf tauchen und darin ertrinken, sofern es denn möglich war.

Wieso ausgerechnet er?

Wieso musste ausgerechnet er verfrüht aus den Ferien zurückkommen?

Harry hatte ihren frustrierten Blick bemerkt und klopfte ihr mitleidig auf die Schulter, doch diese Geste half ihr im Moment auch nicht weiter, also funkelte sie ihn böse an.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen stand das _Was hab' ich denn getan?_ quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter und taxierte Malfoy, während er sich an den Slytherintisch setzte, der genauso schwach besetzt war wie die anderen Haustische.

„Hermine, willst du nicht deinen Eintopf essen, er wird kalt", murmelte Harry nach einigen Sekunden, doch es schwang mit, dass er einfach nur nicht mehr mit ansehen wollte, wie Hermine unergründlich den jüngsten Malfoyspross anstarrte.

*

Nach dem Essen, Harry war schon lange gegangen, da es noch Ewigkeiten gedauert hatte, bis Hermine sich endlich wieder ihrem Eintopf widmen wollte, lief diese unmotiviert aus der Großen Halle. Sie würde sich wohl für den Rest des Tages im Gryffindorturm verschanzen müssen, um Malfoy nicht zu begegnen, denn sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie mit ihm gegenübertreten sollte, wenn sie ihm begegnete, und deshalb versuchte sie dieses am Besten gleich zu vermeiden.

Doch ihren Überlegungen wurde ein schnelles Ende gesetzt – natürlich.

Hermine hatte gerade die Schwelle zur Eingangshalle übertreten, als sie den weißblonden Schopf am Treppenabgang in die Kerker sah.

Schnell wollte sie die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hochgehen, doch er hatte sie bereits gesehen: „Granger."

Widerwillig drehte die Brünette sich um und sah den Slytherin an.

„Malfoy?"

„Ich wollte nur schnell sagen, dass ...", er zögerte. Kam es Hermine nur so vor oder schlich sich eine Spur Unsicherheit in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht? „Ich musste meinen Eltern _davon_ erzählen", sprudelte es schließlich aus ihm heraus und sie seufzte resigniert.

„Das dachte ich mir schon, um ehrlich zu sein. Werde ich nun sterben?"

Kurz wollte Draco laut auflachen.

Wie genau konnte sie eine solche Frage (sie konnte nicht ernst gemeint sein, sie _konnte_ es einfach nicht) so ernst über die Lippen bringen?

Doch dann verstand er – sie sah den grausamen Todesser in seinem Vater und er verstand auch, warum. Immerhin war es das, was er immer vorgegeben hatte zu sein, nicht wahr? Und Draco wusste, wie gut Lucius spielen konnte.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Wirst du nun sterben?"

Bei dieser Frage hatte er noch weniger das Gefühl, dass sie ernst gemeint war, doch auch hier verstand er irgendwie, warum sie sie stellte.

„_Natürlich_ nicht."

„Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?"

Granger machte einen weiteren Schritt die Treppe hoch und blieb dann noch einmal stehen. Sie taxierte ihn wie vorhin beim Mittagessen, entspannte sich dann aber sichtlich: „Danke für die Karte, Malfoy."

Sein geflüstertes, verspätetes _Kein Problem_ konnte sie gar nicht mehr gehört haben.

*

In der Bibliothek, in die Draco sich zurückgezogen hatte (man mochte es Ironie des Schicksals nennen, dass ihn der Geruch der alten Bücher in jüngster Zeit beruhigte) dachte er an das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern vor wenigen Stunden zurück. Wieso er schon wieder in Hogwarts war. Wie sie reagiert hatten.

_„Was soll mit mir sein?", erwiderte er trotzig auf die Frage seiner Mutter.__  
_

_„Draco, nun stell dich nicht so an. Wir haben doch einen Brief von McGonagall bekommen", meinte sein Vater kalt.__  
_

_Der Junge wollte schreien._

_Verdammt, er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass diese Schulleiterin ja die ganze Geschichte kannte. Wie war er nur jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, er könne es ihnen verheimlichen, wenn die Schulleitung davon wusste?__  
_

_„Draco. Ich wollte dich sofort nach Hause rufen und ausfragen. Aber deine Mutter hat mich zurückgehalten, also ist es eben jetzt soweit. Was soll das?"__  
_

_Sein Sohn konnte nicht mit der Wahrheit antworten._

_Denn die nackte Wahrheit war, dass er es nicht wusste._

_Aber das würde seinem Vater nicht reichen._

_Er schwieg.__  
_

_„Draco", sagte seine Mutter nun eindringlich und als er hochsah, sah er, dass sie sich mit dem Oberkörper vorgebeugt hatte und ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.__  
_

_„Es ... ich ...", stammelte er vor sich hin und Lucius schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Tischchen neben seiner Ohrensessellehne._

_„Antworte mit einem festen Ton, sonst werde ich dir niemals glauben!"__  
_

_„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist", sagte Draco also so überzeugt wie möglich und seine Mutter sog scharf die Luft ein: „Denkst du, Granger hat dir etwas eingeflößt?"__  
_

_„Nein!", rief er überzeugt, so überzeugt, dass sein Vater seine kaum sichtbare linke Augenbraue anhob. „Ich meine ... was sollte sie damit bezwecken? In dem Fall hätte sie ja wohl verhütet, nicht?"__  
_

_Narcissa sah ihn mit ihren durchdringenden Augen an._

_Sie schien zu merken, dass er sich viele Gedanken über die Gryffindor gemacht hatte in letzter Zeit, sagte jedoch nichts._

_Sein Vater hingegen tobte._

_„Das heißt, es war ein simpler Unfall? Ein_ Unfall? _Draco!"__  
_

_Der Angesprochene nickte nur schwach.__  
_

_„Was soll ich denn noch mit dir machen, Junge, dass du ein ansehnlicher Erbe wirst?", rief Lucius und stand mit den Worten auf, „Draco, hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, was es für unsere Familie bedeutet, wenn so etwas an die Öffentlichkeit gerät?"__  
_

_Zugegeben hatte er sich bis jetzt noch keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht._

_Wieso auch?_

_Ihm persönlich war er selbst etwas wichtiger gewesen in letzter Zeit.__  
_

_„Wir sind gerade dabei, uns wieder zu etablieren! Ich konnte einem verdammten Aufenthalt in Askaban entgehen, weil deine Mutter Potter vor dem Tod gerettet hat und das Gesicht überzeugen konnte, dass unsere ganze Familie unterdrückt wurde! Und dann kommst du und schwängerst Potters beste Freundin?!"__  
_

_„Draco, wirklich. Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass es für die Zauberergesellschaft mehr nach einer Vergewaltigung aussehen muss. Selbst wenn diese Granger es selbst bestreiten würde – du kennst Leute wie Rita Kimmkorn", meinte seine Mutter mit beherrschter Stimme. Doch ihre immer noch aufgerissenen Augen verrieten Aufgewühltheit.__  
_

_Sein Vater war immer noch außer sich._

_„Ich war kurz davor, dich zu enterben! Aber auch das hat deine Mutter einmal mehr ins Lot gebracht. Draco, ich dachte, wir hätten dich gut erzogen? Und womit dankst du uns?"__  
_

_„Gut erzogen?"_

_Nun war es am jüngsten Spross der Familie, wütend zu werden. Auch er sprang auf und zog seinen linken Hemdärmel nach oben._

_Das dunkle Mal schien sie alle mit seiner bloßen Hässlichkeit anzustarren. Narcissa zuckte zusammen._

_„Du hast mich zu einem Todesser gemacht, als ich volljährig wurde! Wärst du nicht so feige gewesen, hättest du dem Dunklen Lord deine Meinung gesagt und nicht mich als Puppe hingestellt! Oder war es etwa das, was du wolltest? Nennst du das gute Erziehung?"__  
_

_Seine Mutter sog scharf die Luft ein, während sein Vater ihn regungslos anstarrte._

_Doch Draco wusste, dass er eine unbekannte Grenze überschritten hatte, die grauen Augen seines Vaters, die er geerbt hatte, verdunkelten sich.__  
_

_„Wärst du nicht zum Todesser geworden, wären wir jetzt alle nicht mehr hier", stellte Malfoy senior mit gefasster, kalter Stimme fest. „Natürlich war es nicht wirklich mein Herzenswunsch, aber hätte ich nicht so getan, wäre es noch viel schlimmer geworden."__  
_

_Draco schnaubte, doch sein Vater war noch nicht fertig: „Draco, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Ich hätte wenigstens so etwas wie Reue erwartet."__  
_

_„Habe ich jemals gesagt, dass ich keine Reue zeige?", rief sein Sohn, er konnte seine Gefühle noch lange nicht so gut kontrollieren wie sein jahrelang geübter Vater.__  
_

_„Bis jetzt hast du tatsächlich nicht den Anschein gemacht."__  
_

_„Aber ich bereue es!"_

_Gerne hätte er hinzugefügt, wieso. Zu gerne hätte er ihnen gesagt, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, Granger so traurig zu sehen. Natürlich wollte er selbst auch nicht traurig sein, aber jedes Mal, wenn er in Grangers übermüdetes, abgestumpftes Gesicht sah, konnte er sich selbst ein bisschen weniger leiden.__  
_

_„Ach ja?", riss Lucius ihn mir noch immer kalter Stimme aus den Gedanken, „Wirklich, Draco, Reue zeigt man nicht mit aus der Luft gegriffenen Gegenargumenten, die dem eigenen Vater schaden."__  
_

_Aus der Luft gegriffen?__  
_

_„Vielleicht wäre es besser, ich würde jetzt auf mein Zimmer gehen", meinte Draco schwach und sah seine Mutter fragend an. Doch diese schüttelte mahnend den Kopf.__  
_

_„Oh nein, Draco. Glaub mir, ich habe gelernt, mich zu beherrschen, aber wenn du in diesem Haus bleibst, dann kommst du vielleicht nicht mehr so heil wie du es jetzt bist nach Hogwarts zurück. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?", sagte Lucius leise und sah Draco herablassend an. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, du unterbrichst deine Ferien hier und gehst."__  
_

_Ein Blick auf seine Mutter verriet dem Slytherin, dass dies geplant war._

_Aber er gab sich damit zufrieden._

_Offensichtlich konnte Narcissa Lucius bearbeiten, bevor sie ihm das Frischfleisch endlich zugeworfen hatte. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was ohne seine Mutter passiert wäre, die ihn beschützen wollte. Er warf ihr einen dankenden Blick zu, murmelte eine Entschuldigung an sie beide sowie einen Abschiedsgruß, ging nach oben in sein Zimmer, schrieb eine Notiz an die Schulleiterin, schmiss all seine Sachen in seinen Koffer, verließ das Gelände der Malfoys und apparierte._

Draco fand sich bei den Büchern über schwarze Magie in der Verbotenen Abteilung wieder.

Direkt neben ihm war der kleine Tisch, an dem Granger in den letzten Wochen so viel Zeit verbracht hatte.

Einmal mehr vom Schicksal wortwörtlich geschlagen schnaubte er und verließ die Bibliothek.

*

Es hatte zwei Tage gedauert, bis Draco wieder in die Bibliothek gegangen war und Granger natürlich sofort angetroffen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn begrüßt – nicht wirklich freundlich, aber mit einem leisen ‚Hallo', das ihn mehr an Schüchternheit als Verachtung erinnerte.

Seinem natürlichen Trieb, nett zu sein, widerstehend, ging er unmerklich nickend an ihr vorbei und ließ sich auf einen Sessel zwei Regalreihen weiter fallen.

Hermine blickte Malfoy, der sie mit einem seltsamen Blick angesehen hatte, hinterher und atmete dreimal tief durch, bevor sie mit wackeligen Knien und einem Ziehen in der Magengegend aufstand und ihm folgte.

Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, war ungewohnt unkontrolliert.

Der Slytherin saß in einem Sessel, doch seine gewohnte Körperhaltung war verschwunden und er sah sie mit einem irritierten Blick an.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, was deine Eltern denn ... gesagt hab", erklärte sie ihr plötzliches Auftauchen zögernd.

Tatsächlich interessierte sie es – die letzten Tage hatte sie sich so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie die Malfoys einfach zu wenig einschätzen konnte, um ihren eigenen, plausiblen Schluss zu ziehen.

Kurz sah er sie mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an, als würde er sich überlegen, ob er es sich leisten könne, Hermine zu sagen, was in Malfoy Manor passiert war.

Genau der Umstand, dass dieses mysteriöse Gespräch in diesem Gebäude geführt wurde, machte es für die Gryffindor noch wissenswerter. Für sie bedeutete dieses Anwesen Schmerz, unendlichen Schmerz und eine gewisse Prise Angst, weil sie das alte Manor tatsächlich als hoheitlich, aber auch gruselig empfunden hatte.

Sie wollte wissen, ob es in diesen Gemäuern auch möglich war, ein halbwegs zivilisiertes Gespräch zu führen.

„Eigentlich ist es simpel", meinte er schließlich, „Meine Eltern haben einen Brief von McGonagall bekommen und mich jetzt darauf angesprochen. Vor allem mein Vater war", er zögerte kurz und der Anflug eines sarkastischen Lächelns huschte über sein schmales Gesicht, „denkbar wenig begeistert. Wir haben uns gestritten und sie haben mich zurückgeschickt, weil mein Vater mich nicht mehr sehen wollte."

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?", echote sie fassungslos, doch sie wusste, dass es sicher nicht so weit gekommen war, weil er sie in Schutz genommen hatte.

Noch immer stand sie vor Malfoy und er sah sie von unten herauf auffordernd an, als würde er provozieren wollen, dass sie Vermutungen anstellte, von was der Streit gehandelt hatte.

Doch so kindlich war sie nicht mehr, dass sie Draco Malfoy mehr fragte als nötig. Sie wollte sich vor ihm nicht _noch mehr_ bloß stellen.

Stattdessen seufzte sie auf und sagte dann: „Das ... okay. Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder an ihren eigenen Platz.

Draco sah ihr mit ausdruckslosem Blick hinterher.

*

Fünf Tage nach dem Jahreswechsel kamen die anderen Schüler wieder aus den Ferien zurück.

Plötzlich war Hogwarts wieder bevölkert von Geschrei, Getrappel und vielen Gesichtern, fröhlichen, ernsten, verträumten.

Hermine gab es einen gewissen Halt, dass das riesige Schloss wieder mehr als zirka fünfzig Menschen beherbergte. Dieses seltsame Schweigen hatte ihrem Gemüt nicht gut getan.

Vor allem der Anblick ihrer Freunde war erleichternd.

Noch immer wusste keiner außer Harry von ihren Erlebnissen der letzten Wochen und sie hatte auch nicht den Eindruck, als würden Ron, Neville, Luna oder Ginny etwas davon ahnen.

Doch sie täuschte sich.

Vier Tage nach Unterrichtsbeginn blätterte Hermine gerade durch ein Buch über Heiltränke um ihrer schon wieder überfälligen Aufsatz bei Professor Slughorn abzuschließen.

Sie bemerkte es erst, als der Stuhl gegenüber auf dem Boden rutschte, dass ihr jemand gegenüber gestanden hatte – Ginny.

„Den Aufsatz hattet ihr doch über die Ferien auf?", fragte die jüngste Weasley scheinheilig und Hermine lächelte unschuldig: „Ja, ich hatte ihn auch fast fertig, aber ich wollte ihn noch komplettieren."

„Ach ja", antwortete Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und die Brünette ihr gegenüber zog es bei diesem Blick vor, sich wieder dem Buch zuzuwenden.

Einige Sekunden schwiegen die beiden Mädchen aus Gryffindor, doch dann platzte es aus der stürmischen Jüngeren heraus: „Hermine! Was ist denn los mit dir? Du redest nicht mehr, siehst krank aus und lässt dich kaum mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken!"

Die Angesprochene schwieg überrumpelt.

Sie hatte sich natürlich schon gefragt, ob sie wirklich so gut spielte, wie sie dachte, aber das Ginny sie durchschaut hatte ... eigentlich war es logisch gewesen. Wenn auch nicht wünschenswert.

„Das bildest du dir ein", entgegnete sie schwach und auch nicht überzeugt, dass Ginny darauf eingehen würde.

„Wirklich gut gekontert, Hermine", sagte sie auch tatsächlich trocken, „Harry wollte mir nichts sagen, also muss ich eben mit dir reden."

„Also hast du mit ihm auch schon ...", begann die Ältere leise. Natürlich, wieso sollte der sie auch nicht mit ihrem festen Freund darüber reden.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit Hermine beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet hatte.

Ginnys große, braune Augen begannen, in Tränen zu schwimmen.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Hermine ein wenig hysterisch, schon lange nicht mehr hatte sie sich mit Gefühlen anderer auseinander setzen müssen. Sie stand auf und wollte zu Ginny hinübergehen, um sie zu trösten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er nicht mit mir Schluss macht, Hermine. Ich hätte es sicher akzeptieren können. Traut er mir das nicht zu?", schluchzte die Jüngere aufgelöst und Hermine hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Wovon redest du?"

Ginny sah sie an und Hermine bemerkte eine gewisse Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick.

„Hermine. Denkst du, ich hätte nicht erkannt, dass ihr etwas am Laufen habt?"

Bei Hermine setzte kurzzeitig die Atmung aus, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginnys Augen auf ihren geschockten Blick hin triumphierend glitzerten.

Sie musste sich beherrschen, um der Jüngeren keine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, schon lange nicht mehr hatte sie sich so ... _lebendig_ gefühlt.

„Ginny. Bitte sag, dass du dir gerade einen Scherz erlaubst", sagte sie schließlich mit abgehackter Stimme und die Angesprochene wirkte daraufhin noch stürmischer.

„Denkst du, damit kannst du mich abwimmeln?", fragte sie aufgebracht und Hermine setzte sich wieder, bevor sie antwortete: „Wirklich. Ich fasse es um ehrlich zu sein nicht, dass du uns so etwas zutraust."

„Und wieso bist du dann so ruhig?", stellte die Rothaarige ihrer Meinung nach listig die Gegenfrage.

„Weil ich dich sonst schlagen müsste", kam die Antwort und Ginny riss die Augen schockiert auf.

„Ginny, es stimmt, dass mir Harry gerade näher steht als jeder andere. Aber es hat einen ganz anderen Grund. Hör mir zu."

Die Jüngere schien bereit, ihr Urteil kurz aufzugeben und Hermine atmete tief durch, bevor sie begann, zu sprechen.

In diesen Sekunde dachte sie über ihre letzten Woche nach.

Ja, Harry war ihr wirklich näher als alle ... oder?

Draco Malfoys Gesicht brannte sich in ihren Gedanken ein.

---

_Ja! Endlich war ich mal wieder ein bisschen schneller! Ich liebe mich! :D Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich bin schon stolz._

_Vielleicht noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum Titel des Kapitels – ‚Farben' sind darauf bezogen, dass Hermines (und Dracos) Welt langsam wieder aus der schwarz-weiß Brühe flieht und Farbe annimmt. (Man kann es auch auf Ginnys Haare beziehen ;D Ich finde, die bringt auch noch mal Leben mit rein. Also Ginny. Nicht ihre Haare, die sind sinnbildlich xD)_

_Und dann noch eine letzte Anmerkung – ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei __**Mary Marvellous**____und __**tulip75 **__bedanken *-* Irgendwie hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, bei der Story auf der Seit noch mal Reviews zu bekommen, ihr habt mich eines Besseren belehrt *knuff*_

_An Mary: Das mit der Abtreibung war so eine Sache. Natürlich könnte ich die Story auch so gestalten, dass sie das Kind bekommt, aber ich hab mich eben mal mit der anderen Möglichkeit befasst – irgendwie konnte ich mich da auch besser hineinversetzen :D (Ich war natürlich noch nie schwanger^^ Aber trotzdem ...) _


	10. Solution

**Kapitel 9 – Solution – Lösung**

_Ich wollte gerade mit dem Kapitel weiterschreiben, als mir aufgefallen ist, dass ich schon seit einigen Tagen mit dem Plot für das Kapitel fertig bin xD Und da ich mich diesmal nun an den Plot halten will präsentiere ich euch nun endlich das neue Kapitel :O Auch wenn es schon wieder so kurz ist … und verdammt, es gibt vermutlich keine Entschuldigung dafür, warum ich immer wieder aufs Neue so lange mit dem neuen Kapitel brauche … und diese Vorsatz, schneller zu werden wird irgendwie auch nie was -.- (Vor allem jetzt gegen Ende … es sind nur noch 2 Kapitel und ein Epilog^^ Ich würde es gern dieses Jahr noch schaffen oO) Glaubt mir, ich denke viel darüber nach und arbeite auch viel daran, aber ich hab wahrscheinlich noch nie vor einer Veröffentlichung so viel immer wieder geändert wie bei der Story. Also verzeiht mir, ich will es ja nur gut machen xD_

_---_

Hermine kam sich vollkommen aufgestzt und lächerlich vor, als sie noch einmal tief Luft holte und dann zu Ginny sagte: „Ginny, eins verspreche ich dir. Die Wahrheit ist, auch wenn es wirklich verrückt klingt, noch viel weniger nachvollziehbar als deine Idee."

Ginny schnaubte. „Ach, und dann soll ich sie glauben?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dir sagen würde, ich hätte mir Malfoy geschlafen?"

„Dich auslachen, Hermine, was denn sonst? Was ist das hier für ein schlechter Scherz?"

„Genau da liegt das Problem."

Hermine lächelte nun so verbittert, dass Ginnys skeptischer Blick ein wenig weicher wurde und Hermine fuhr fort: „Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, weil es einfach so peinlich war. Aber ich würde es jeder Zeit wieder tun–"

Ginny keuchte auf, doch Hermine hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet. Sie spürte die heißen Tränen bereits wieder in ihren Augen und vermied es, Ginny anzusehen, als sie fortfuhr: „Wenn ich beim zweiten Mal nicht noch einmal schwanger werden und abtreiben würde."

Ginny schwieg.

Langsam sah Hermine wieder auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihre Freundin nicht den Anschein machte, als würde sie sie für verrückt erklären. Ginny sah betroffen auf die Tischplatte und flüsterte nach einigen Sekunden: „Du lügst gerade nicht, nicht wahr? Es stimmt, was du mir gerade erzählt hast."

Hermine nickte und Ginny musste es wohl gesehen haben, denn sie fragte nicht weiter nach.

Lange schwiegen die beiden Mädchen und verarbeiteten das Gesagte für sich allein.

Hermine war ein wenig geplättet, weil sie schon wieder jemandem von ihrem Geheimnis erzählt hatte und Ginnys Kopf war schlicht leer. Es konnte nicht sein, dass dieses muggelstämmige Mädchen tatsächlich mit dem selbsternannten kleinen Reinblüterprinzen…? Und dann auch noch eine Abtreibung?

Nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Als du damals deine Eltern besuchen gegangen bist, war das der Tag an dem …"

Offensichtlich brachte sie es nicht über sich, die Frage zu vollenden und wieder nickte Hermine nur.

„Und … Harry …"

Schon wieder brach Ginny verlegen ab, doch diesmal fiel es Hermine weniger schwer, ihr eine ausführliche Antwort zu geben. Sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass es so befreiend sein könnte, jemandem diese Geschichte zu erzählen, aber irgendwie schien ihr eine weibliche Bezugsperson gefehlt zu haben, denn Hermine merkte mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte, dass ihr ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen zu fallen schien.

„Harry wollte nach mir sehen und als er mich gefunden hat, habe ich mich gerade mit Malfoy gestritten. Mir blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als ihm alles zu erzählen und er hat versprochen, es für sich zu behalten. Offensichtlich hat er sein Wort gehalten."

„Wir reden hier von Harry", meinte Ginny leicht lächelnd, aber kurz darauf wurde ihr Blick wieder härter: „Trotzdem, Hermine. Ich verstehe es nicht. Malfoy? Und dann erzählst du nicht einmal deinen besten Freunden davon? Was glaubst du, wie Ron sich die letzten Wochen gefühlt hat? Du hast ja offensichtlich gar nichts mehr wahrgenommen, aber Ron hat immer mehr nachgedacht in letzter Zeit und du weißt, wie selten er das tut."

Hermine spürte einen leichten Stich in ihrer Brust. Sie konnte Ginny eine gewisse Wut nicht verübeln, aber musste sie ihr Dinge vorwerfen, die sie doch schon wusste?

Moment.

Wusste sie davon?

Plötzlich stach es noch mehr.

„Jeder von uns hat sich seine Gedanken gemacht und ich glaube, Ron hatte wirklich Angst um dich. Und vor allem um eure Freundschaft. Du hast dich ja vollkommen abgekapselt. Du hättest wenigstens irgendwie so tun können, als wäre nichts passiert."

An diesem Punkt lachte die Ältere trocken auf. „Du denkst, das habe ich nicht versucht? Hätte ich gewusst, dass meine Bemühungen wirklich komplett umsonst waren, hätte ich es ja auch wirklich lassen können."

„Ja, auf jeden Fall", bestätigte Ginny und schnitt eine halblebige Grimasse. Dann seufzte sie: „Weißt du, Hermine, irgendwie kann ich dich auch verstehen. Aber was wären wir denn für Leute, wenn wir dich in so einer Situation einfach hängen lassen würden?"

Hermine spürte etwas in sich aufkeimen. Nur eine kleine Saat, aber es war da. „Du weißt, von wem wir hier reden? Ron? Malfoy?"

Sarkasmus.

Ginny schwieg kurz verdattert und grinste dann leicht: „Du hast recht. Tut mir leid. Was wären wir denn für Leute, wenn wir dich in so einer Situation, in der kein Malfoy vorkommt, einfach hängen lassen würden?"

Hermine musste vor unterdrücktem Lachen prusten und Ginny schien ein wenig stolz zu sein. Tatsächlich hatte sie allen Grund dazu – wann genau hatte Hermine das letzte Mal wirklich gelacht? Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht.

„Ach Hermine", sagte Ginny nach einer weitere Schweigeminute und streckte sich ausgiebig, „Es ist gut, dass du mir davon erzählt hast, wirklich. Ich bin zwar total geknickt, aber immerhin kann ich Harry wieder ohne Wut und Misstrauen ansehen."

„Du klingst wirklich geknickt, ja", erwiderte Hermine und schnitt eine armselige Grimasse. „Aber trotzdem. Vielen Dank. Dass du mir zugehört hast, bevor du deinen Wunsch, mich zu verfluchen ausgeführt hast. Ud bitte lass mich das mit Ron selbst klären."

Ginny stand auf, sagte noch lächelnd: „Du kannst ja Gedanken lesen. Natürlich lasse ich dich das selbst machen", und verließ die Bibliothek.

Hermine sah ihr seufzend hinterher.

*

Es war am Folgetag, dass Hermine nichtsahnend den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und sich fragte, warum Ron so grimmig dreinblickte.

Ginny, die weit weg von ihrem Bruder an einem Tisch saß und ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen schien, hob kurz ihre Hand als Hermine zu ihr saß und Harry saß neben Ron und redete auf ihn ein.

Es erschien ihr besser, die beiden Jungs einfach in Ruhe zu lassen und so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, denn das Letzte, wozu sie sich momentan im Stande fühlte war Empathie, so wenig es ihr auch gefiel.

Hermine steuerte auf die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu, doch noch ehe sie eine Chance hatte, einfach zu verschwinden, war Ron aufgestanden und versperrte ihr nun den Weg.

„Ich denke, wir sollten reden", meinte er und sah sie dabei kalt an.

Hermine mochte in letzter Zeit wenig verstehen, aber in einer Sache war sie sich sicher – Ron wusste etwas, das er nicht wissen sollte und dass er nicht herumschrie sondern ruhig und berechnend blieb machte die Situation sicher nicht besser.

„Reden? Worüber denn?", fragte sie und überlegte, ob etwas brachte, die Unwissende zu spielen.

Tatsächlich schnaubte Ron nur und erwiderte schnarrend: „Tu jetzt nicht so dumm, du weißt genau, was ich meine."

„Du willst hier mit mir reden?", fragte Hermine nun etwas verzweifelt weiter. Vielleicht half es nichts, dieses Gespräch noch länger hinauszuzögern, doch es war eine schlicht menschliche Eigenschaft, genauso wie dieser plötzliche Hass auf Ginny die noch immer verdächtig fixiert auf ihre Hausaufgabe war.

„Okay, dann gehen wir wo anders hin", meinte Ron nun genervt und zog sie wortlos die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

Ehe Hermine sich versah, saß sie auf Harrys Bett, während Ron vor ihr im Kreis lief.

Diese verdammte Stille war noch viel schlimmer als sein enttäuschter, wütender Ton und Hermines Herz begann, so schnell zu schlagen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es schien, als sei sie aus einer Winterstarre aufgewacht.

„Hermine, Ginny erzählt nur einen Traum von sich und nicht die Wahrheit, oder? Und Harry spielt das Ganze nur mit, um Ginny zu gefallen. Sag, dass ich recht habe."

Hermine war nun wirklich etwas verwirrt. Doch Ron war noch nicht fertig: „Und wenn es doch stimmen sollte, dann kannst du dich absolut auf mich verlassen, ich werde Malfoy zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, der steht nicht mehr so schnell auf, vertrau mir."

Nun verstand sie.

„Ron ...", begann Hermine vorsichtig, sie wusste nicht, wie sie ausgerechnet ihm nahebringen konnte, dass sie genauso viel Schuld traf wie Malfoy und dass es nichts brachte, den Slytherin zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten.

„Du musst keine Angst haben", versicherte er ihr noch einmal und nun sah Hermine seinen angestrengten Blick.

„Ron", wiederholte sie mit fester Stimme: „Du musst dir nicht einreden, dass Malfoy mein Leben zerstört hat. Bitte, es bringt niemanden weiter, wenn du ihm alle Schuld zuschiebst. Betrachte es bitte auch von meiner Seite, irgendetwas hat bei mir genauso ausgesetzt wie bei ihm. Oder denkst du, er würde ein Schlammblut freiwillig anfassen?"

„Wer weiß, was er tun würde, um dir wehzutun?", erwiderte Ron stur. „Und sag dieses Wort nicht."

„Wenn einer das Recht hat, dieses Wort zu sagen, dann bin ich es", rief Hermine und Ron sah sie böse an: „Wenn einer das Recht hat, dieses Wort zu sagen, dann haben es alle! Auch dieser elende Arsch!"

„Ron!"

„Was denn? Was hat er mit dir gemacht? _Was hat er mit dir gemacht, dass du erst so eine Scheiße verzapfst und dann noch nicht einmal mit deinen Freunden darüber redest_?"

Ron schrie nun und trat mit seinem Fuß so stark gegen sein Bettgestell, dass er verdächtig knackste. Hermine wurde bleich.

„Ich bin beleidigt, merkst du das? Ich gestehe es mir sogar ein! Ich bin verdammt sauer!"

Ron riss den Vorhang von seinem Bett und pfefferte ihn auf den Boden, während Hermine auf Harrys Bett so weit wie möglich von ihm wegrutschte. Sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes – er wirkte vollkommen verzerrt vor Wut und Unverständnis.

„Und du – ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich von dir halten soll! Das ist absolut gestört!"

„Gestört, ja?", erwiderte Hermine leise und Ron rief zurück: „Natürlich ist es gestört! Mit Malfoy! Das ist nicht nur gestört, das ist widerlich!"

Jetzt standen die Tränen in Hermines Augen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Ron, selbst der aufbrausende Ron, fähig sein würde, so mit ihr zu reden.

„Wenn du das sagst bist du keinen Deut besser als er selbst", meinte sie leise und hoffte fast schon, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Natürlich konnte er.

„Denkst du, das schert mich?", fragte er, nun selbst wieder leiser, „Ich habe mir wochenlang verdammte Sorgen um dich gemacht! Hätte ich gewusst, was du getan hast, hätte ich mir das sparen können."

„Ich hätte mir auch viel sparen können in letzter Zeit", zischte Hermine nachdrücklich, doch im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester hatte Ron kein Mitleid für sie übrig, wie sie schnell merkte.

„Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?", fragte er schnippisch und Hermine stand auf. „Weil. Ich. Es. So. Nicht. Geplant. Hatte! Verdammt, ich kann doch nichts dafür!"

„Du kannst nichts dafür?", fragte er nun höhnisch und sah sie arrogant an: „Das sehe ich irgendwie anders."

„Ach, vergiss es einfach, Ron!", schrie Hermine nun und stürzte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Und dann raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nur weg von allen, von Ron, der sie nicht verstand und Ginny, die ihr Wort gebrochen hatte.

Ginny, die ihr nun hinterherrrannte.

„Hermine!"

Sie antwortete nicht sondern steuerte nur wortlos auf den Raum der Wünsche zu.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid! Er hat gemerkt, dass ich etwas vor ihm verheimliche und du kennst uns doch beide! Wir sind Geschwister!"

„Und weiter? Soll das eine Rechtfertigung sein?", erwiderte Hermine atemlos und sie hörte Ginnys Schritte verstummen. „Natürlich nicht. Aber er hatte ein Recht darauf!"

Nun blieb auch Hermine stehen und sah Ginny an, die bereits eine beträchtliche Entfernung hinter ihr stand. „Vielleicht. Aber er hatte auch ein Recht darauf, es von mir zu erfahren."

Ginny antwortete nicht und starrte auf den Teppichboden.

*

Draco saß während dem Abendessen am Tisch der Slytherins und kümmerte sich um nichts anderes als seinen Salat.

Nun gut, das war eine Lüge.

Dass Granger vorhin mit verheulten Augen in die Große Halle geschlichen war, hatte ihn verwirrt und er konnte nicht anders, als das ein oder andere Mal zu ihr hinüber zu sehen.

Sie saß allein und ihre drei sogenannten besten Freunde saßen irgendwo am anderen Tischende und kümmerten sich nicht um sie.

Draco gab es nur ungern zu, aber er war neugierig. Die Weasleys sahen mehr oder weniger enttäuscht aus und Granger … na ja, sie hatte geweint, also musste sie wohl traurig sein. Bestimmt hatte all das etwas mit ihm zu tun, Draco spürte es schon fast. Und tatsächlich sahen Granger und Potter manchmal zu ihm herüber, während die Weasleys den Blick auf den Slytherintisch noch viel entschiedener mieden als sonst.

Als er fertig gegessen hatte stand Draco auf. Er würde mit Granger zwangsweise so oder so früher oder später reden müssen, wenn er keine Standpauke von McGonagall hören wollte, nicht wahr? Sie würde ihm die ganze Sache, die da mit ihren vorbildlichen Freunden lief so oder so in die Schuhe schieben, also musste er nur abwarten …

Als Draco gerade die Treppe zu den Slytherinkerkern hinabstieg, keimte ein seltsamer Gedanke in ihm. Er stellte fest, dass er sich ein wenig darauf freute, mit Granger zu reden. Dass er sich irgendwo sogar wünschte, dass es unter Umständen bald sein würde … auch wenn er so etwas niemals offen zugeben würde, niemandem gegenüber.

Aber klärende Gespräche würde es mit ihr keine geben. Draco versuchte gerade, aus diesem Gedankendilemma wieder herauszukommen, als er hinter sich hektisches Fußgetrappel hörte, dann eine Hand auf seine Schulter spürte, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und irgendetwas so hart auf sein Gesicht prallte, dass er die Treppe einfach hinunterfiel.

Es war ein Glück, dass sie nur noch ein paar Stufen nach unten ging und Draco wohl mit einigen blauen Flecken davonkommen würde, doch momentan überwältigte ihn der Schmerz.

Er war mit dem Rücken gegen einen großen Schrank geflogen und sah nun verwirrt auf, während er versuchte, ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe stand Ron Weasley und starrte auf ihn hinunter wie ein wildgewordener Stier.


	11. Primacy

**Kapitel 10 – Primacy – Vorrang**

„Weasley, bitte. So sagt man nicht Hallo." Warum konnte er seinen vorlauten Mund nicht halten, wenigstens dieses eine Mal?

Wiederum machte es wohl keinen Unterschied, ob er Wealsey nun weiter anstachelte oder brav die Klappe hielt, für den Rotschopf gab es so oder so kein Halten mehr.

„Du mieses _Arschloch, _Malfoy, es ist eine Schande, dass du im Krieg nicht umgekommen bist!"

Kurz stockte Draco der Atem. Er hatte sich tatsächlich schon viel angehört, aber ein solcher Wunsch war ein anderes Kaliber.

„Wie _kannst_ du es wagen, Hermine anzurühren? _Hermine! _Sie hat dir nie etwas getan, oder? Soll das so eine Art Rache sein?!"

Weasley tobte und schrie und es schien ihm relativ egal, dass einige Meter weiter die ganze Schule inklusive aller Lehrer zum Abendessen versammelt war. Wie er dort oben auf der Treppe stand, machte er Draco, ein gutes Stück weiter unten und immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, doch ein wenig Angst.

„Rache für was bitte?", bekam er gerade so hervor uns schaffte es endlich, seinen Kopf halbwegs würdevoll zu heben.

„Natürlich für die Niederlage deines tollen Lords, du elender Todesser! Du bist doch nur unglücklich, weil seine Herrschaft gebrochen ist und Muggelgeborene weiter hier zur Schule gehen können! Und da Hermine schon immer dein kleines Lieblingsopfer war, zahlst du es ihr jetzt so richtig heim, indem du ihr Leben ruinierst!"

Draco spekulierte auf einen möglichen Wahnsinn seitens Weasley, brachte ihn aber nicht zur Sprache. Wie er dort über ihm stand verdeutlichte Draco auf unangenehme Weise, dass er ihm momentan überlegen war und ließ seinen sowieso nur spärlichen Mut und sein in letzter Zeit ebenfalls eher spärliches Selbstbewusstsein noch mehr zusammensinken.

*

Hermine konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten, in dem Moment, in dem Malfoy unauffällig allein vom Slytherintisch wegschlich, rauschte Ron an ihr vorbei und stapfte Malfoy hinterher – seine Ambitionen waren unübersehbar.

Sie wollte aufstehen und Ron nachlaufen, ihm erklären, dass er so niemanden weiter und sich selbst und andere nur in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Doch sie hatte sich gerade erst mit ihren Händen auf dem dunkelroten Polster der Sitzbank zum Aufstehen abgestützt, als auch schon jemand ihr Handgelenk festhielt.

Harry.

„Was soll das?", fragte Hermine kühl, doch er sah sie mit seinen grünen Augen so eindringlich an, dass sie den Widerstand gegen seinen Griff aufgab und ihn nur noch anstarrte: „Lass ihn nur machen."

„Das kann ich nicht", meinte sie zwar leise, aber ein wenig zu schrill, „Was soll das bringen? Er wird Malfoy verletzen und sich selbst in große Schwierigkeiten bringen!"

_Und Malfoy erst_, dachte sie, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

„Hat er nicht ein Recht darauf, seine Meinung auszusprechen?"

„Vielleicht, aber nicht, indem er Malfoy verflucht oder verprügelt. Damit wäre er kein Stück besser als irgendein Slytherin und nebenbei hat er _mir_ seine Meinung schon sehr deutlich mitgeteilt, das müsste reichen."

Sie sah Harry weiterhin kühl an und wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Tatsächlich lockerte sich der Griff um ihr Gelenk und Hermine stand auf, zog Harry jedoch mit sich, der darauf offensichtlich weder gefasst noch erpicht war, doch es war ihr gleich.

Es war nicht schwer, Ron zu finden, er stand ganz oben auf der Treppe zum Slytherinkerker hinab und Hermine erkannte schon auf dem halben Weg durch die Halle, dass seine Ohren tomatenrot waren.

„Ron!", rief sie etwas brüchig, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören und tobte weiter herum. Malfoy war vermutlich schon ein wenig weiter unten auf der Treppe und Hermine hoffte, dass er nicht, unter Umständen durch Ron verschuldet, gefallen war.

Als Harry und Hermine bis auf wenige Meter an Ron herangekommen waren, holte dieser gerade zum finalen Schlag aus: „Und da Hermine schon immer dein kleines Lieblingsopfer war, zahlst du es ihr jetzt so richtig heim, indem du ihr Leben ruinierst!"

Hermine selbst blieb verdutzt stehen und starrte Ron an.

Harry ging die letzten zwei Meter zu seinem besten Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die breite Schulter: „Du wirst mal wieder irrational. Und sei froh, dass dich noch kein Lehrer entdeckt hat. Werd erwachsen, Ron."

„Ja, werd erwachsen, Weasley", hörte Hermine Malfoy schnarren, er schien durch die Anwesenheit eines Dritten wieder etwas Mut geschöpft zu haben. „Hör auf deinen Kumpel und mach dich nicht länger zum Affen. Wieso sollte ich mich an Granger denn auf so absurde Weise rächen? Da schreibe ich lieber eine bessere Note als sie, das trifft sie mehr."

In diesem Moment sah Draco Grangers lockigen Kopf hinter Potty und Wiesel hervolugen. Ihr Blick sagte alles – sie war stocksauer. Sicher dachte sie gerade auch an ihr _Annehmbar, _an den Tag, an dem er eine bessere Note gehabt _hatte; _an dem sie sich einmal mehr für eine Versagerin gehalten hatte.

Als müsste er etwas erklären, stand er auf und klopfte sich Staub und Spinnweben vom Umhang.

Sein Blick wanderte über Weasley zu Potter und zu Granger. Er wusste, dass die Worte, die er sich eben zurechtgelegt hatte, zweideutig waren. Er wusste auch, dass Granger geistig wieder anwesend genug war, um den latenten Sinn ebenfalls zu verstehen. Er hoffte, dass Potter und Weasley diesen Berg noch nicht erklommen hatten und niemals erklimmen würden.

„Was ist das denn für eine miese Rache, die ich selbst nicht genießen kann."

Okay, Potter und Weasley waren wie erwartet tatsächlich zu dumm.

Während Potter ihn nur hasserfüllt anstarrte und sich dann Granger zuwandte, wurde Weasley schön komplementär zu seinen Haaren blassgrün und er stieß unschöne Beschimpfungen in Richtung Draco aus.

Doch Granger hatte ihn offensichtlich verstanden.

Sie war erstarrt und ihre Augen wanderten fahrig von ihren Freunden zu Draco und wieder zurück, sie war offensichtlich irritiert.

Ihren leicht geöffneten Mund schien Potter als ein Zeichen der unverhohlenen Bestürzung zu sehen, er streichelte ihren Arm und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Granger schien ihn nicht zu hören.

Aber was sie jetzt wohl dachte?

Draco bekam Angst. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn trotz allem immer noch genauso hasste wie früher und dass sie jetzt noch mehr Angst vor ihm hatte als vorher. Jetzt, wo sie offensichtlich verstanden hatte, dass _er sie nicht _hasste.

Vielleicht war seine Wortwahl falsch gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel verstanden.

Draco entschied, dass es das Beste war, zu verschwinden. Weasley sah immer gefährlicher aus und er wollte nicht noch mehr Blessuren davontragen. Schon jetzt würde er hübscher Blutergüsse bekommen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um und flüchtete in seinen vertrauten Gemeinschaftsraum.

Weg vom tobenden Weasley, vom verwirrten Potter und – vor allem – vor der viel zu klugen Granger.

*

Hermine saß zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder mit ihren Freunden vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, aber sie beteiligte sich nicht wie früher lebhaft an den Gesprächen. Ginny hatte sich zu den Dreien gesellt – ein Grund mehr für die Brünette, sich auszuklinken – und außerdem redeten sie von Rons kleinem Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy.

„Hermine, hör endlich auf, so zu tun, als würdest du mich nicht hören!"

Sie sah verwirrt auf, wer tat hier so als ob? Ginny stand vor ihr und sah sie wütend an – nicht, dass sie es sich Hermines Meinung nach hätte erlauben können. Die braunen Augen starrten das rothaarige Mädchen auffordernd an, doch sie schien den Wink zum Weiterreden nicht zu verstehen und fragte nur: „Was schaust du denn so böse? Bist du etwa immer noch sauer?"

„Du hattest ganz offensichtlich noch nie Streit mit Hermine", meinte Harry stirnrunzelnd und sogar Ron musste ein wenig schief grinsen.

„Deswegen will ich mich ja entschuldigen", erwiderte Ginny nun zu den Beiden gewandt und Harry erklärte: „Ja, ihrem Blick nach zu deuten sollst du auch weiterreden, aber erwarte besser keine Antwort. Sie ist enttäuscht, weißt du."

Hermine wusste, dass Harry es nicht böse meinte, aber sie war verletzt. Er hatte vollkommen recht und es machte ihr auch nicht wirklich etwas aus, dass er sie so durchschauen konnte, aber es störte sie, dass er es einfach so weitererzählte. Gerade von ihm hatte sie erwartet, dass er sich halbwegs taktvoll verhalten würde. Doch dass die beiden Weasleys jetzt ebenfalls wussten, woran sie waren, schien ihn sehr zu erleichtern und dadurch verlor er offensichtlich seine Vorsicht mit Worten.

Die Tränen stiegen Hermine in die Augen aber vorerst konnte sie sie erfolgreich zurückhalten.

„Also", begann Ginny nun und starrte Hermine an, „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe vollkommen missachtet, dass ich dir etwas versprochen habe und ..."

Ginny stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand und ihre Augen wurden dadurch verdeckt. „Ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht, warum ich das getan habe, ich … ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, er sollte es so schnell wie möglich wissen und du würdest es bestimmt herauszögern und er ist immerhin mein Bruder, ich … Keine Ahnung."

Die Rothaarige sah Hermine so hoffnungslos an, dass diese ihre Barrikade fast von ihren Gefühlen gestürmt wurden, aber ganz so weit war sie noch nicht.

Sie sah Ginny noch ein paar Sekunden an, stand dann aber wortlos auf.

„Bibliothek", murmelte sie geistesabwesend und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Bücher.

Stille.

Nachdenken.

Vergessen.

…

Malfoy.

Vermutlich war er da, er war in letzter Zeit ja so oft da.

Oder schlief er vielleicht schon?

Hermine gestand es sich nur ungern ein und sie würde es auch niemals zugeben, aber sie hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging.

Es war schon schrecklich genug, dass auf die eine Horrorvision gleich die nächste folgte – Malfoy war ihr ein klein wenig ans Herz gewachsen. Nur ein klein wenig. Es war, als würde eine kleine, teuflische Ausgeburt Malfoys in ihrem Körper sitzen und einen feinen Faden an ihr Herz kleben, wie eine Spinne. Und diese Spinne schien Gefallen an ihrem Herz zu finden denn ob Hermine es nun wollte oder nicht, es war nicht mehr nur ein Faden.

Vor allem nicht seit Malfoys Aussage vorhin.

Was hatte er gesagt?

„_Was ist das denn für eine miese Rache, die ich selbst nicht genießen kann."_

Hermine wusste es ganz genau, dass es nur Einbildung (irgendetwas in ihr schrie _Wunschdenken, _aber sie ignorierte dieses Etwas mehr oder minder gekonnt) war, dass er ihr damit etwas hatte sagen wollen.

Kopf gegen Herz.

Hermines Kopf dachte, er meinte, dass er selbst nicht davon profitierte, was er getan hatte und dass es ihn nur nervte, wie sie reagierte. Dass er lieber seine Ruhe hatte und dass das alles nicht absichtlich geschehen war, um sie zu ärgern, weil er sich selbst damit genauso ärgerte.

Hermines Herz wollte, dass er Mitleid hatte und nicht wollte, dass es ihr weiterhi so schlecht ging. Hermines Herz wollte, dass er sie nicht hasste, sondern vielleicht sogar ein wenig akzeptierte und sich vielleicht zumindest ein wenig nach ihr erkundigte, weil es ihn auch wirklich interessierte. Dass er ihr vorhin eine subtile Botschaft mitgeben wollte in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Freunde es vollkommen falsch verstanden.

Aber für Hermine war vollkommen klar, dass ihr Herz viel zu subjektiv eingenommen war. Es konnte nur falsch liegen.

Inzwischen war sie in der Bibliothek angekommen. Niemand war mehr da, es war inzwischen so spät, dass alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgekehrt waren und selbst Madam Pince saß im hinteren Teil ihres privaten Bereichs in einem Sessel und schenkte Hermine kaum einen Blick.

„Ihr beiden nervt mich langsam", hörte die Gryffindor sie murmeln und sie hob erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen.

Wer außer ihr war noch öfter in der Bibliothek als sonst wo?

Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, ob sie nun subjektiv eingenommen war oder nicht – Hermine kannte die Antwort.

Zielstrebig lief sie in die verbotene Abteilung.

*

Draco hörte die kleinen, immer lauter werdenden Schritte und wusste genau, wer jetzt noch in die Bibliothek kam. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet und es sich auch irgendwo erhofft.

Er legte sein Buch über tödliche Zaubertränke beiseite und starrte in die Richtung des Bibliothektraktes, der für alle Schüler zugänglich war.

Tatsächlich stand sie ein paar Sekunden später vor ihm und sah ihn prüfend an.

Draco sah Granger herausfordernd in die geweiteten Augen, er wartete darauf, dass sie ihm vorwarf, er solle sich bitte um seinen eigenen Dreck kümmern.

Aber sie sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur weiter an und schien ihrerseits darauf zu warten, dass er etwas sagte.

Er würde nicht aufgeben.

Plötzlich schluckte Granger schwer und seufzte: „Zum Glück hat Ron dich nicht verletzt."

„Oh, ich werde Blutergüsse haben", schnarrte Draco ehe er sich selbst unter Kontrolle halten konnte, „Und sie werden schrecklich weh tun, aber wenn ich in den Krankenflügel gehe, werde im Endeffekt _ich _Ärger kriegen, weil Sankt Wiesel mein Gegner war, weißt du!"

Zu seiner Überraschung keifte Granger nicht, oder belehrte ihn, sie sah ihn mehr oder weniger resigniert an und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Harry und Ron waren ziemlich sauer wegen deiner letzten Aussage, weißt du", meinte sie dann und er glaubte, etwas Prüfendes in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Ach ja?", erwiderte er, um das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern.

„Ja", antwortete sie und er verdrehte die Augen. Sehr aussagestark.

„Und, haben sie dazu irgendein Recht?"

Nun war es an ihm, prüfend zu klingen und sie schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken. Ihr rechter Mundwinkel rutschte leicht nach oben. „Ich denke nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich nicht wütend bin."

„Du bist nicht wütend?", fragte er verwirrt, seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm ein wenig, als er die Augen aufriss.

„Nein", erwiderte Granger schlicht und sah ihn weiter an, als würde sie ihn einer Prüfung unterziehen.

„Ach", sagte er. Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein.

Sie nickte bestätigend, auch sie schien durch seine einfallslose Reaktion ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Schließlich drehte sie sich kurz um und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl, ihm gegenüber.

„Ich denke, du hast es gar nicht böse gemeint."

---

_Verdammt, ich hab nicht mal mehr ein Kapitel 2009 fertig gekriegt ._

_Aber dafür tut sich jetzt langsam was, nicht wahr? :D Die Story hat sich so sehr gewandelt, sowohl Hermines Art als auch mein Schreibstil … manchmal bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich den ersten Kapiteln überhaupt noch gerecht werde :'(_

_Tut mir wie immer leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber 'Draco erkundet' ist jetzt endlich abgeschlossen und ich habe mir hoch und heilig geschworen, dass ich die Fortsetzung nicht schreibe (oder zumindest nicht hochlade) bevor ich Endzeit nicht fertig hab :_

_Danke fürs Lesen 3_


	12. Spring

**Kapitel 11 – Spring – Frühling**

_„Ich denke, du hast es gar nicht böse gemeint."_

Draco sah Granger kurz überrascht an und fragte dann: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja", sie zögerte, starrte auf die Tischplatte und schielte dann verlegen zu ihm hoch: „Ich denke, du kannst das besser."

Es klang auf subtile Art und Weise zweideutig in seinen Ohren obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Draco lächelte schwach.  
„Ach?"

„Ich muss dir jetzt hoffentlich kein Beispiel vorlegen", begann Granger wieder zu reden und sah ihn diesmal resigniert an. „Du wirst schon selbst wissen, wie du es gemeint hast. Auf jeden Fall setze ich jetzt voraus, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast und dafür will ich mich bedanken."

Dracos Gehirn verarbeitete die Information nicht sofort.  
Ungerührt betrachtete er seine Fingernägel und erahnte am Rascheln von Stoff, dass Granger immer mehr hin- und herwackelte.  
Warum nur?  
Konnte sie nicht stillsitzen, nachdem sie so lange lethargisch war?

_Und dafür will ich mich bedanken._

Die Information war angekommen.  
Misstrauisch schaute Draco nach oben, in das gerötete Gesicht Grangers.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Klang es etwa nach eine Witz?", fauchte sie daraufhin und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist unmöglich", meinte Granger nun wieder mit normaler Stimme und er blickte so unauffällig wie möglich zu ihr hoch.  
Sie schien nicht beleidigt, eher resigniert und sah nun gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
Er folgte ihrem Blick und beobachtete ebenfalls die Ländereien, die in Dunkelheit versanken. Ob sie wohl etwas anderes wahrnahm als er?  
Es war inzwischen Anfang Februar und der raue Winter hatte die Gegend noch immer fest im Griff. Draco mochte es nicht, wenn es so früh dunkel wurde wie jetzt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich unvermittelt und Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.  
Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie die Frage ernsthaft beantworten sollte – wie sie sie denn überhaupt beantworten sollte – und meinte dann: „Gar nicht schlecht, eigentlich."

„Wirklich?"  
Malfoy schien überrascht, was sie nicht verwunderte: „Ja, wirklich. Ich meine, natürlich regt Ginny mich auf ..."  
Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie lenkte schnell ein: „Nicht so wichtig. Aber so im Allgemeinen kann ich eigentlich wirklich nicht klagen. Ich habe lange nicht geweint", schloss sie zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück.

Draco kam sich vor wie bei einer Therapiestunde, aber im Endeffekt war es wohl auch nichts anderes. Nur, dass er der wahrscheinlich mieseste Therapeut in der Geschichte der gesamten Menschheit war.

Lange Zeit saßen die beiden wortlos an dem Tisch in der Bibliothek und zum ersten Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben war Hermine die Anwesenheit Malfoys nicht ganz unangenehm.  
Sie hatte ihn lange Zeit gehasst, dieser Hass war in verzweifelten Hass übergegangen, aber sie hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass ihr schon seit einer Weile etwas an ihm lag.  
Irgendwie glaubte Hermine nicht, dass sie verliebt war, was man vielleicht aus ihrer Verwirrtheit schließen konnte, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie gegenüber Malfoy eine Art Akzeptanz entwickeln würde, die sich auch noch derart natürlich anfühlte.  
Vermutlich wäre es unter anderen Umständen auch gar nicht erst so weit gekommen, aber Hermine gefiel es irgendwie. Vor allem gefiel es ihr, dass sich Malfoy selbst ebenfalls sehr normal verhielt.  
Sie gab es auch sich selbst gegenüber nur ungern zu, aber nach dem momentanen Stand der Dinge fühlte sie sich in Malfoys Gegenwart wohler als in der ihrer Freunde.

Sie war ihm näher.

„Wie kommt das?", fragte er schließlich und Hermine sah irritiert auf.  
„Wie kommt es, dass es dir besser geht?", half er ihr ein wenig ungeduldig und auch beschämt auf die Sprünge, aber es machte ihr nichts aus, ehrlich zu antworten. Scham war nicht mehr angebracht, nachdem er sie derart am Ende ihrer Kräfte erlebt hatte.

„Vielleicht hat mir die zeitliche Distanz dazu geholfen. Aber nur vielleicht. So lange ist es nun auch noch nicht her … aber vor allem liegt es an dir."  
Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und konnte nun mitverfolgen, wie sie erst etwas verwirrt, dann verunsichert und dann sogar panisch dreinblickten.  
Okay, es war ihr doch etwas peinlich, so etwas zuzugeben, aber es war zu spät.  
Nun nicht mehr ganz so sicher, was der Aussage ungwollt an Glaubhaftigkeit schenkte, fuhr sie fort:  
„Natürlich hast du mich halb – okay, eigentlich nicht halb, komplett – in den Wahnsinn getrieben mit deinem Abscheu und dem Hochmut."

Draco wollte empört etwas einwerfen, aber Granger fuhr fort, ohne ihn zu beachten: „Aber im Endeffekt war es wahrscheinlich das Beste, das du tun konntest."

Sie lachte leise und er legte den Kopf kaum merklich schief.

„Auch wenn es dir nicht passt, ich denke, ohne deinen Hass und deine Gemeinheiten hätte ich schnell den Bezug zur Realität verloren. Vielleicht habe ich das sogar kurz … aber dadurch, dass du alles überraschend bodenständig betrachtet hast, konnte ich selbst etwas Objektivität gewinnen."  
Sie schwieg kurz und atmete tief durch, dann schloss sie, nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher: „Dafür danke ich dir."

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Dass Hass eigentlich nie die wirklich treffende Bezeichnung war? (Oder war er da voreingenommen von der jetzigen Situation?)  
Dass er alles andere als bodenständig war? (Oder konnte er sich in diesem Punkt nur selbst nicht einschätzen?)  
Dass es keinen, absolut _keinen_ Grund gab, _ihm_ zu danken? (Oder lag er da etwa falsch? Dracos Selbstbewusstsein wuchs.)

Stattdessen seufzte er nur kurz auf und grinste dann verlegen: „Schon okay."

Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte merkte Harry den Unterschied sofort.  
Sie wirkte erleichtert.  
Erleichtert, als hätte ihr jemand en ganzes Gebirge von den Schultern genommen und obwohl Hermine oft angespannt war (wegen Examen oder sonstigen verhältnismäßig eher unwichtigen Dingen) wirkte sie in diesem Moment sehr befreit, befreiter als sonst.  
Sie sah ihn, lächelte kurz und ließ sich dann im Sessel neben ihm nieder.

„Wo sind Ginny und Ron?"

„Ich hab Ginny ins Gewissen geredet. Halt."

Hermine hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen aber Harry hielt sie davon ab und fuhr fort: „Ich will nicht, dass man mich mal wieder für den einfühlsamen Samariter hält, der ich einfach nicht bin. Ich finde, es ist richtig, was sie getan hat. Du hättest Ron einfach niemals davon erzählt und er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Aber es war falsch, es ohne dein Einverständnis zu tun.  
Sie ist gerade bei Hagrid und hilft ihm mit seiner neuen Kröterzucht, ich glaube, das soll indirekt eine Art Ablass sein."

„Es ist dunkel."

„Ich glaube, die schlafen nicht."

Hermine musste leicht lächeln.  
„Und Ron?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Harry missmutig zu, „Er ist irgendwie verschwunden, treibt sich vermutlich irgendwo im Schloss herum und versucht, alles zu verarbeiten."

In diesem Moment betrat Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Er entdeckte Harry und Hermine und schlug vorsichtig, beinahe schon wie ein verschrecktes Tier, die Richtung zu ihnen ein.  
Als er jedoch feststellte, dass Hermine ihn mit einem gewissen Gleichmut entgegenkam und nicht mehr sonderlich wütend oder deprimiert schien, entspannte er sich ein wenig.

„Da … bist du ja", meinte er etwas kleinlaut und Hermine nickte.

„Keine Angst, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Um ehrlich zu sein regt es mich auf, wie du mit Malfoy umgesprungen bist und es war einfach kindisch, aber ich weiß ja, dass er mit dir nicht anders umgegangen wäre. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es unmöglich scheint, dass er in eine solche Situation gerät."

„Wollte ich gerade sagen!", meinte Ron beinahe schon wieder etwas empört, „Bei Malfoy gibt es kein wäre wenn!"

„Für mich schon", meinte Hermine schief grinsend und damit war die Katze aus dem Sack.

Harry und Ron sahen sie verwundert an und Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Was erwartet ihr? Fasst es bitte nicht als Beleidigung auf, aber ich hatte nun einmal in letzter Zeit etwas, das mich mit ihm verbunden hat. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr als komplett Fremden betrachten."

Sie konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie konnte ihren beiden Freunden einfach nicht sagen, dass Draco ihr als Freund ans Herz gewachsen war, als Mensch, der sie aus einem tiefen Loch wieder herausholen konnte, wenn andere dabei versagten und in manchen Situationen auch als etwas mehr.  
Aber das ging die Beiden beim besten Willen nichts an und deshalb war es okay so.

Hermine sah aus dem Fenster.  
Es war bewölkt und unliebsam draußen, was das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum umso angenehmer machte. Wenn Hermine sich anstrengte konnte sie die Punkte sehen, die sie Hagrids Hüttenfenster hielt.

„Wenn Ginny wiederkommt ...", begann sie und Ron beendete den Satz: „Du musst nicht mit ihr darüber reden. Wenn du willst erledige ich das."

Hermine nickte dankbar.

Draco ging nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
Hermine hatte ihn allein gelassen, nachdem sie noch einige Minuten in stillem Einvernehmen schweigend verbracht hatten und nun saß Draco mit einem zugegeben ziemlich widerlichen Buch über Zaubertränke an einem Tisch in der Verbotenen Abteilung.  
Madam Pince würde die Bibliothek bald zuschließen und ihn herausscheuchen, aber ihm war gerade nicht nach Gesellschaft.  
Doch natürlich gab es immer jemanden, der diesen Wunsch zu riechen schien, Draco war erst beim siebten ekelerregenden Trank angelangt, als sich Blaise auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber schob.  
Er sah auf und blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen seines Freundes.  
Draco seufzte.  
„Du."

„Wer denn sonst?"

„Gibt es so etwas wie rhetorische Resignation? Wenn ja, dann befällt sie mich, sobald du dort auftauchst, wo ich allein sein will", meinte Draco und Blaise hörte zum ersten Mal sein Langem das alte Schnarren in seiner Stimme. Irgendwas hatte sich geändert.

„War Granger hier?", fragte er jedoch unbeirrt und Draco sah ihn prüfend an. „Wieso?"

„Du bist anders", stellte Blaise schlicht fest.

Draco musterte ihn.  
Blaises kluge Augen sahen ihn an wie eh und je, etwas herablassend, stolz und selbstbewusst. Diese Augen würden ihn wohl immer durchschauen, egal, was jemals passierte.

Die Beiden kannten sich eigentlich gar nicht so gut.  
Sie hatten erst seit drei oder vier Jahren etwas miteinander zu tun und erst seit Draco Todesser geworden war, war aus einem stillen Schatten jemand geworden, der ihm Ratschläge geben konnte.  
Sie redeten selten über persönliche Dinge.  
Die Sache mit Hermine war so ziemlich das Erste gewesen, bei dem Blaise jemals direkt in das Geschehen involviert gewesen war.  
Die einzige andere Sache, die die Beiden verband, war Dracos Todesservergangenheit.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er in seinem sechsten Jahr vollkommen am Ende seiner Kräfte und nervlich zerrüttet in Hogwarts angekommen war, nachdem er bei einem Treffen – meistens mitten in der Nacht – war, gab es zwei Stationen.  
Die erste war das krampfhafte aber notwendige Feiernlassen von Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Konsorten. Draco war bewundert, beneidet und hochgejubelt worden, ihm war generell gewesen, als müsste er gleich erbrechen, weil das alles so falsch war. Diese Leute wussten nicht einmal sicher ob er Todesser war, er hätte auch jedes Mal aus dem bad kommen können, weil er immer bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging duschte.  
Nach dieser schrecklichen Prozedur war er in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen, Crabbe und Goyle noch im Treppenhaus abschüttelnd, und Blaise hatte auf ihn gewartet.  
Meistens zeigte er ihm nur stumme Resignation, er hatte es nie für richtig gehalten was Draco tat. Schnell waren sie einer Meinung gewesen.  
Doch oft war er auch für ihn da, wenn Draco tatsächlich erbrechen musste, wenn er kleine oder größere Nervenzusammenbrüche hatte oder wenn er wieder einmal das gesamte Inventar zertrümmerte.  
Blaise war immer da gewesen.  
Deswegen war er für Draco der beste Freund.

Und jetzt musterte Blaise ihn, wusste, dass er bald alles erfahren würde, was ihn interessierte.  
Und Draco erklärte.

„Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, das ist alles. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, das zu sagen, aber nachdem ich sie am Anfang dieser ganzen Sache mehr verabscheut habe als jemals zuvor, habe ich sie inzwischen schätzen gelernt. Das ist alles."

Blaise wusste sofort, dass mehr dahinter steckte.  
Er beherrschte keine Legilimentik und Dracos Okklumentik war so oder so viel zu gut, aber er hatte Draco derart am Boden erlebt, dass er einfach wusste, wenn ein Teil der Wahrheit fehlte.  
Er frage nicht weiter nach.

Einige Tage später traf Draco Hermine wieder einmal in der Bibliothek.

„Was machst du denn schon wieder hier, wird das nicht langsam langweilig?", fragte er leicht schnarrend aber er konnte mit Leichtigkeit feststellen, dass sie wusste, dass es nicht böse gemeint war.

„Könnte ich dich langsam auch fragen", erwiderte sie nur.  
Er musst sich zurückhalten, nicht leich zu lächeln.

„Aber ernsthaft, ich arbeite an meinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung und komme irgendwie nicht weiter."

Draco sah sie verwundert an. Sie kam nicht weiter?  
Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sagte: „Also ich bin fertig. Seit gestern Abend."

„Warst du deshalb so lange hier?"

„Ja."

Hermine antwortete nichts, sondern sah ihn weiter an.  
Er überlegte kurz, ob es wirklich das richtige war, bevor er fragte: „Soll ich dir meinen Aufsatz bringen?"

Hermine wusste, dass es nicht abwertend gemeint war. Einmal in ihrem Leben war schulische Hilfe nicht als Scherz gemeint.  
Dennoch schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie Draco antwortete: „Danke. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist gut, aber ich will ihn selbst schreiben, oder ich habe das Gefühl, ich hätte meine Note nicht verdient."

Draco runzelte die Stirn – so dachte außer ihr vermutlich wirklich niemand, wenn man nicht weiterkam. Dennoch beließ er es dabei und beobachtete sie die nächsten Minuten, wie sie ihren Aufsatz noch einmal überflog. Jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas durchstrich, lugte ihre Zunge ein klein wenig zwischen den Lippen hervor.  
Nachdem sie scheinbar am Ende angelangt war und wieder in ihren Büchern blätterte, stand Draco auf und ging zum nahegelegenen Fenster.  
Er konnte durch die Spiegelung erkennen, dass außer ihnen beiden niemand im Raum war, seit einigen Minuten gab es Abendessen und Madam Pince nahm dieses meist in einem separaten Raum zu sich.  
Der Blick nach draußen sagte ihm, dass es bald dunkel werden würde, die Sonne ging zwar auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses unter, aber der Himmel verfärbte sich bereits.  
Draußen war es nicht warm, aber der Schnee war komplett geschmolzen, öffnete man ein Fenster konnte man bereits wieder Vögel singen hören.  
Plötzlich spürte er, dass Hermine sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und ebenfalls wortlos nach draußen sah.  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr herunter und stellte fest, dass sie leicht lächelte.

Es wurde Frühling.  
Draco legte vorsichtig den Arm um Hermines Schulter.

.

.

.

_Es ist vollbracht *-* Endlich! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend es war, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber ich will gar nicht mehr näher darauf eingehen._  
_Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, dass es eine Zeit lang einfach nicht mehr ging, ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber sobald ich an dieses Kapitel gedacht habe, ist mir ganz anders geworden. Keine Ahnung, warum das so war, ich wollte es wirklich beenden und alles, aber es war einfach nicht in meinem Kopf :O_  
_Aber jetzt hab ich es geschafft. Nach über zwei Jahren ist die Story bis auf den Epilog vollendet :)_  
_We bereits in der Kurzbeschreibung erwähnt hoffe ich, dass ich überhaupt noch Rückmeldungen bekomme, und nicht alle beschlossen haben, diese Geschichte zu boykottieren^^_  
_Weil trotz allem hat es mir viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben :) Und ich hoffe, euch hat das Lesen genauso gut gefallen :) Ich hoffe, der Epilog kommt bald – stay tuned :D_  
_Viel Liebe!_


	13. Letters

**E P I L O G – L E T T E R S – B R I E F E **

Juli 1999

Hallo Draco,

wie geht es dir?

Hast du deine Prüfungsergebnisse schon bekommen?

Meine sind noch nicht da, ich bin schon sehr aufgeregt. Hoffentlich habe ich gut genug abgeschnitten, um einen guten Posten im Ministerium zu bekommen.

Kürzlich habe ich es über mich gebracht und meinen Eltern alles davon erzählt, was dieses Jahr passiert ist. Ich muss dir vermutlich nicht sagen, dass sie geschockt waren, dennoch haben sie es besser aufgefasst als gedacht. Ich dachte, seit ich sie nach Australien geschickt habe, sind sie eher schreckhafter geworden, ich meine, nachdem ich sie wieder zurückgeholt habe … jedoch scheint es, als haben sie eher mehr Vertrauen zu mir gewonnen.

Was hast du jetzt nach der Schule vor? Wie geht es dir mit deinen Eltern und wie geht es ihnen allgemein?

Es tut mir immer noch leid, dass Ron dir bei der Abschlussfeier die Pastete ins Gesicht geworfen hat. Ich dachte eigentlich, er ist so langsam darüber hinweg was passiert ist, schien es doch am Anfang, als könnte er recht gut damit umgehen. Vielleicht hättest du ihn aber auch nicht provozieren sollen.

Nun ja. Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte – hast du vielleicht Lust, dich auf einen Kaffee zu treffen? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir wieder einmal etwas reden könnten, es hat mir gut getan während der Lernphase.

Melde dich einfach, wenn du Lust hast.

Liebe Grüße,

Hermine

August 1999

Hermine,

mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage.

Die Ergebnisse sind inzwischen gekommen. Ich bin zufrieden.

Vermutlich haben deine Eltern so reagiert, weil du einen Krieg allein überstanden hast.

Ich werde erst einmal in den Urlaub nach Frankreich gehen, in drei Tagen. Solltest du mir antworten – gib den Brief einfach meiner Eule, sie wird mich finden. Meine Eltern besuchen in letzter Zeit wieder weniger Veranstaltungen. Sie integrieren sich langsam wieder und sind zufrieden. Wir verstehen uns halbwegs gut.

Es lässt sich einrichten. Jedoch erst nach dem Urlaub – ab dem 21. August bin ich wieder im Manor. Du nennst die drei Monate also Lernphase. Eine solche geht bei mir höchstens zwei Wochen.

DM

August 1999

Hallo Draco,

erst einmal, schön, dass du antwortest. Ich dachte, ich schreibe dir am Besten vor deinem Urlaub. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir schon einmal viel Spaß und erhol dich gut. Ich denke, du kannst es brauchen.

Ich bin mit meinen Ergebnissen auch zufrieden, ich habe mich sofort im Ministerium in drei verschiedenen Abteilungen beworben (magische Strafverfolgung, Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit) und hoffe nun auf das Beste. Eigentlixh müssten meine Ergebnisse reichen, aber man kann sich ja nie sicher sein.

Ich denke, du hast recht. Es freut mich sehr, dass sie deswegen nicht übervorsichtig geworden sind und mich nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen. Außerdem bin ich glücklich, dass sie mir nicht böse sind, weil ich sie in Sicherheit gebracht habe, während ich hier war und mein Leben riskiert habe. Gut, sie waren am Anfang schon etwas erhitzt, aber das verüble ich ihnen nicht. Immerhin ist alles gut gegangen und es wird sich nicht wiederholen.

Es freut mich, dass deine Eltern so gut klarkommen, Dein Vater hatte wirklich Glück, dass er einem Gefängnisaufenthalt entkommen ist, und ich finde es schön, dass er diese Chance nutzt.

Gut, es freut mich sehr, dass du dich dazu bereit erklärst. Ich bin zuhause, oder auch nicht, aber auf jeden Fall im Land, sag mir einfach Bescheid, ab wann du Zeit hast und wir können einen Termin vereinbaren!

Nun ja, es war dennoch die kürzeste Lernphase meines Lebens, deswegen bin ich auch erleichtert, dass die Ergebnisse trotzdem im akzeptablen Bereich sind.

Liebe Grüße und bis bald,

Hermine

25. August 1999

H,

der Urlaub war erholend.

Jedoch frage ich mich, warum du dir Sorgen machst, ob du eine Stelle bekommst. Laut dem Tagespropheten war dein Ergebnis das beste seit Jahrzehnten. Geh zur Magischen Strafverfolgung. Der Rest ist langweilig und schlecht bezahlt.

Hoffentlich wiederholt es sich nicht.

Wir treffen uns am 27. August am Eingang zur Nokturngasse. 16:00 Uhr.

D

August 1999

Hallo Draco,

wirklich schön, das freut mich sehr für dich! Sobald wir uns sehen, kannst du mir mehr erzählen!

Nun ja, du hast recht, aber man kann ja trotzdem nie wissen, wollen sie vielleicht jemanden, der eine wichtige Rolle im Krieg hatte nicht, weil sie diese Person dann für psychisch labil halten? Was, wenn mein unreines Blut eine Rolle spielt? Du weißt schon, das Übliche. Nun, mit der Bezahlung hast du vielleicht recht, aber ich bezweifle, dass die anderen Abteilungen _langweilig_ sind! Ich meine, immerhin könnte ich mich für die Rechte von Hauselfen oder die Rechte von Muggelstämmigen in der ganzen Welt einsetzen.

Okay, wunderbar! Aber bitte, ich will die Nokturngasse nicht betreten!

Ich freue mich schon,  
Hermine

August 1999

Wenn eins von beiden Fällen eintrifft, schalte ich mich ein. Genau das meine ich mit langweilig.

Musst du auch nicht.

Ich bin der mit der Kapuze.

Bis nachher,

DM

August 1999

Draco,

auch wenn es vielleicht etwas aufdringlich ist, und du mir sicherlich diesmal wirklich nicht antworten wirst, ich dachte, ich schreibe dir trotzdem was ich gerade denke.

Es war schön, dich zu sehen und mit dir zu reden. Du hättest natürlich nicht das ganze Restaurant mieten müssen, aber wenn es wirklich daran lag, dass du nicht in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir gesehen werden wolltest, kann ich es sogar verstehen. Ich weiß ja, dass es nicht an meinem Blut oder an mir liegt, sondern an unserem Verhältnis zueinander und dass sonst alle Leute denken würden, du würdest mich erpressen oder so, da hast du durchaus recht.

Mein Kuss tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du hast nicht damit gerechnet, das habe ich selbst eigentlich auch nicht. Aber es überkam mich einfach … es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, auch wenn ich es sehr schade finden würde! Ich verspreche auch, es kommt nie wieder vor!

Liebste Grüße,

Hermine

September 1999

Das nächste Mal küsse ich dich.

DM

P.S.: Ich weiß, das kommt unerwartet. Aber vielleicht glaubst du mir dann endlich, dass es nicht schlimm für mich war.

_Meine Lieben (Verbliebenen :o)_

_Endlich ist es vollbracht! Endzeit ist abgeschlossen, nach der längsten Schreibpause meines Lebens … aber ich bin zufrieden! :) Ich hoffe das Ende hat euch gefallen, es ist sehr OOC wie ich weiß, und das ist irgendwie auch echt schade, aber ich dachte, ich muss noch einen kleinen Clou am Ende mit reinbringen. Draco saß auch ungefähr zwei Stunden an diesen letzten Sätzen und hat sich sehr lange überlegt, ob er sie abschicken soll, versprochen ;)_

_Also, ich will euch gar nicht länger aufhalten, D A N K E für die vielen Reviews und Favos und die Unterstützung und alles! :) :) _


End file.
